Moe Moe Pasta Cafe
by chibimeli
Summary: Feliciano is heartbroken that Ludwig can't visit him anymore because he has his own cafe to run. Determined to be with his loved one, Feliciano decides to work in Ludwig's 'Moe Moe Pasta Cafe', an all-boys maid cafe! GerIta with lots of background noises.
1. Wurst Pasta for Ludwig

Author's Note: Hello everyone! This story came to my mind after watching _Maid Sama, _and i visualized many hetalia folks who would fit in a real cafe.

This is my first fanfiction and i'm writing for laughs so i hope everyone can read and accept things with an open mind.

I do not speak any languages other than English and Chinese (a wee bit of Japanese too), though I wish I could. If I translate anything and it sounds very odd, please let me know. ^^

Because I can't stand reading about certain pairings, I shall gladly reveal that all intended couples here are GermanyxItalia 8D , ?xJapan, AmericaxCanada, FrancexUK, RussiaxChina, LithuaniaxPoland...

And so you have been warned. ^^

And finally, thank you very much for reading my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

"Ve~"

A dazed expression fixated itself on the face of a brown-eyed boy who stared absent-mindly out of the window.

Everyday he would wait patiently to see that one person who filled his thoughts with fluffy warmth, and his daydreams were of bliss and happiness.

It was only after hearing a strained voice, "a-hem, Feli," which meant that his name had been called many times did the brown-eyed boy turned around to meet the expressionless face of his friend.

"Ve... Kiku, did you call me?" he smiled.

"Well," five times actually, but he wasn't going to say that, "you've been staring at the window for so long, he might not be coming today. We have to close soon, it's getting late."

Feliciano gave his friend a pat on the shoulder, "don't worry, I don't mind waiting a bit longer. I really really like him a lot."

Kiku sighed, "alright. Please take care then."

The black-haired boy packed his things with a giant handkerchief, folded the cloth and tied the ends in a pretty knot. Kiku gave a slight nod to Feliciano before pushing the main door and leaving his friend alone to tend to the cafe.

Kiku and Feliciano were both working for a cat café, a place where people could come to play with many cats. The cats were roaming about the carpeted café and anyone was free to pet and cuddle them. Kiku knew the owner quite well and didn't mind tending to the café in his spare time, he adored cats very much. He asked Feliciano to help out with the cooking and the brown-eyed boy was a friend to animals so he made a good choice.

Feliciano hummed a song he had listened recently to the radio while he tidied the cozy little shop, or tried to atleast, occasionally stealing glances at the window, hoping to see that person that made his heart flutter.

In fact, his heart was fluttering quite restlessly right now.

"Waa, he's here, he's here! Oh oh, Kiku, help me, help me!"

When Feliciano realized his friend had left, he looked around helplessly wondering what to do. He had been waiting for that person all day and he was now parking his car in a lot nearby. Just as the driver was about to get out, Feliciano couldn't contain his excitement and ran to the window to stick his face against it, making a little 've' sound.

Azure eyes and slick blond hair graced the features of the man Feliciano was fawning over, he had an almost non-chalant look about him as he stepped out of his car to look around. The tall blond whipped out his car keys and with a click, the car doors were locked and he set off, walking into the distance.

"Ve… That's funny, aha ha ha, he's walking away…" the brown-eyed boy said out aloud, tilting his head a little.

Walking away.

Away from the cat café.

The café that he always visited.

The café that Feliciano was waiting at for terribly long.

"UWAAAAAAA! Where are you going?" Feliciano screamed while he pounded his fists on the glass window.

His love interest had not seem to hear or see the flabbergasted sight of Feliciano and was heading down the street.

"Why, Ludwig..? Don't you like my pasta anymore?.. " the little Italian sniffed and sobbed.

He had waited for him so long and now he shows up… To go somewhere else?

Feliciano was heart-broken and puzzled as well, he sank down on the window sill and pouted as he thought, did Ludwig really not like his pasta? He even went through the trouble of creating wurst pasta just to please the man and now it's all gone to waste.

"Meow…" a small white kitten purred as it crawled out from underneath one of the tables.

"Ve… Kitty, did I wake you by accident? I'm sorry…" the teary-eyed boy murmured.

He picked up his furry friend and nuzzled against its fur, it returned the affection with a lick on Feliciano's cheek.

"Uwaaa, kitty is too friendly for me, ha ha. "

He held the kitten in front of him so both their round eyes met.

"Do you think my pasta taste bad?"

"Meow! "

"That's right, Ludwig has weird taste, he must be crazy! Pasta is so wonderful! "

"Meow…"

"Something must be wrong with him, that's why he didn't come here!"

Suddenly, it all became clear to Feliciano, atleast clear enough for such a ditzy mind with clouded vision. He would find out where Ludwig was going then that would solve all problems, he thought.

He smiled at his little friend, "come on, let's go find Ludwig!"

"Meow..?"

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Sigh, if only it was that simple, as soon as Feliciano skipped down the street to find the wanted man, he was pulled aside to pet a stray dog with took around five minutes. He bumped into a very tall, sinister-looking man and his wife, who looked like a cute guy, carrying groceries and knocked everything out of his arms, apologizing while picking up cans and vegetables. The brown-eyed boy then bumped into a tree, rattling its branches and momentarily losing focus once again.

All in all, it took him half an hour to get across a pedestrian crossing. If a passerby saw Feliciano, he/she would definitely be amused at the spectacle.

Feliciano tried, really tried to concentrate on finding Ludwig and at last, after staring wide-eyed into almost every store to scan for a tall, handsome blond, he reached the place he had been looking for.

As soon as he saw the sign board, his body froze as though a certain pervert ran his pervert finger down his spine, chilling him to the bone.

"I, I don't wanna go in, its scary…" he thought aloud.

Too loud, because the beautifully decorated doors swung open and a pretty black-haired girl in a black dress and white apron came out to greet him.

"Hello there, would you like to come in?" something in her voice made Feliciano twitch a little.

But she's so pretty, he thought.

Answering with a nod, Feliciano allowed himself to be ushered by the pretty girl into the dreaded place that was named "MOE MOE PASTA Cafe".

The signboard "Staff Wanted" went unnoticed.

"Welcome home, Master!" sang throughout the café as the brown-eyed boy stepped in.

Kiku had educated him about most maid cafes but somehow this one seemed different.

Feliciano strangely found himself quite at home as he was swarmed by pretty maids, though there was something he couldn't quite put his finger to. But the feeling left him as soon as he saw Ludwig heading further into the café.

"Hey cutie, you wanna like, take a seat over here?" a blonde-haired maid with green eyes purred as she pulled him over to the corner to a round pink table. She turned to the black-haired maid, "don't worry, Yao, you should go to Ivan, he looks so sad without you."

"Ah, do you have to say it like that?" the black-haired maid felt a tinge of guilt from his friend and walked off.

"Ve~ Was that a boy in a dress?"

"Yeah, like totally! He's pretty, right? Of course I'm prettier, since I'm his senior!"

"Eh-" Feliciano's stomach growled.

"You know like, the moment I saw you, I knew what you should totally have for dessert," the blonde maid grinned.

"Tiramisu!" they mirrored each other's words.

Feliciano smiled until his eyes were narrowed to slits but it seemed very adorable that even the other maids took notice and started giggling. They were whispering words like "cute" and "maid" but the boy took no notice.

Just before the maid serving him left, he asked, "you're so nice and pretty, what's your name?"

The blonde curtsied, appreciating the compliments and replied, "thank you, master. My name's like, Feliks."

"Ve~" and there was silence.

The dazed expression still lingering, the boy nodded, "that's a nice name."

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Who knew tiramisu took such a long time to prepare? Feliciano twiddled his thumbs and swayed around like a little flower in a windy field, wondering what to do.

Oooh, that pretty maid is carrying wurst and rosti, he thought.

Eh. Wurst…

Wurst pasta!

Ludwig!

"Uwaaaaaa, I just remembered!" suddenly standing up, Feliciano's chair flopped back from the impact.

Feliks hopped over to check on the boy, "like, are you alright? Here's your tiramisu."

A slice of tiramisu on a pink plate landed on his table not very daintily.

"There, I wanna go there," the brown-eyed boy pointed with a shaky finger.

"Oh sure, sweetheart, of course you can go to the washroom!" the blonde maid pulled Feliciano towards the back of the café, "the washroom's just down the corner.

"Grazie…" he gave a sheepish grin and strolled down the hallway to the washroom.

"Meow…" a small kitten's face popped out from the collar of Feliciano's shirt.

He peered down, "wow, kitty, I'm gonna meet L-"

"Meow!" it cried and skittered off into one of the rooms.

"Ha ha ha, kitty, where're you going?" the brown-eyed boy chirped happily as he followed the feline.

He stumbled into a spacious kitchen, taking in the aroma of minestrone from a nearby pot. "Ve~ I think I'll take a sip…"

Grabbing a ladle resting on the kitchen table top, he dipped it into the bubbling soup and took a spoonful.

"Bleh, it tastes awful!" Feliciano made a face, "its missing something… something like," he glanced around looking for ingredients.

"Tomato!"

Like a dream come true, a huge carton full of tomatoes stood at a corner of the kitchen, their ruby red skin reflecting an aura of freshness and zest.

The Italian boy had never felt so happy seeing so many tomatoes, "wow, big brother would go crazy over these, ve~ I can make so much spaghetti bolognese with these…"

"Uwa, I think the ones inside look riper…"he reached out deep into the box to retrieve a juicier tomato until he felt a little light on his feet, "I think-"

He fell in.

Feliciano struggled for a moment before getting distracted by another juicy tomato, "this one looks good too," filling his hands with more and more of the red fruit, "this one's so round."

Not hearing footsteps of a man walking into the kitchen, the brown-eyed boy jumped when he heard, "who is there?"

He trembled when the sound of footsteps came closer to the box and then it stopped.

He felt someone poking at the box he was in, apparently a bit apprehensive about making contact with the tomato-filled box.

"Err, err, I'm a tomato fairy, let- let's play together, okay?" came the muffled cries from inside the box.

Deciding that this was no time for nonsense, a strong hand reached into the box and pulled out Feliciano, who was crying and begging at the same time.

"Waaa, please don't hurt me, I know I'm not a tomato fairy but please don't hurt me! I'm just a silly boy who loves pasta so please don't hurt me!" he cried out pitifully.

"I…"the man was momentarily stunned and blushed slightly.

"Ah, Ludwig, it's you! I was looking for you! Then I came here to this strange café and I lost my kitty so I walked into the kitchen and fell into this box of tomatoes!"

The blond gave the brown-eyed boy a hard stare, "do I know you? How is it that you know my name?"

Feliciano's dazed expression returned as he grinned, "I'm the one who cooks wurst pasta for you at the café far far away!"

"You mean the cat café two blocks to the right?"

"Ve~ those are really big big blocks you know."

"I see… then how do you know my name? Are you a spy?" Ludwig's eyes narrowed.

"Oh no, I just like you a lot so I was wondering why you didn't want to come into the café like you always do and instead you skipped over to this funny place with pretty girls. Is it my cooking?"

Ludwig sighed, a strange, honest boy who popped out of a crate of tomatoes just confessed his love to him, maybe stress was taking over him.

"I see… But do not worry, its not your cooking that's keeping me away, Mister..?"

"You can call me Feliciano! Or Feli, my friends call me that..."

"Alright, Mr. Feliciano, it was nice (and odd) meeting you but I have to ask you to leave the kitchen."

He scooped the brown-eyed boy out of the box, earning a squeal of delight from the latter, and pushed him out of the kitchen as gently as possible.

"My kitty!" Feliciano chirped as he saw his cat munching on a burger patty. What?

"Kitty, what are you doing? You can't eat that," he tried to pull the plate away but the little furball hissed and he timidly backed-off.

"Ha ha, he definitely knows good meat when he sees it!"

The brown-eyed boy looked up to see a bespectacled boy with dazzling white teeth smiling at him and his cat.

"Ack, Alfred, please don't feed the cat your burger patties. Please don't feed any animal your burger patties," Ludwig facepalmed.

"What? Do you doubt my heroic cooking skills? Oh my gawd, are you replacing me with him? ", Alfred pointed at Feliciano, "I know he's cute but that's really an unfair advantage, I can be cute too if you want!" he batted his eyelashes and forced a puppy eyes look.

The tall blond had to resist smashing his head against the wall to erase that image, so he simply inched away in disgust.

"I wasn't going to fire you but if you do that again, I will have to consider getting a new chef."

"Aww, thanks so much, boss!" Alfred tried to hug Ludwig but received a death glare instead. He decided that the next best thing to do was to go back to the kitchen and prepare a hero's feast or suffer a pay cut.

As the two were walking out, Feliciano was a little curious so he simply had to ask, "Ludwig, do you own this café?"

"Well, it's a yes and no, things are quite complicated now."

"Ve~ then I'll take it as a yes."

The brown-eyed boy smiled, making the blond blush once more. How could he be so carefree?

Now they were outside the café, there was a breeze that night and little leaf bits were dancing in the wind.

"Will Ludwig come to the cat café and play again?"

"I'm, I did enjoy visiting that café," he had to be honest, the italian boy was very amiable,"but now I've so much to do, I believe I won't be coming over in a long while."

"Uwaaaa, then I won't be able to see you any more?" wow, Ludwig thought, that boy really knows how to put on a sad face.

"Well if you miss seeing my face," it sounded awkward from someone like him," I'll be here most of the time."

"Oh, but I won't have money to come everyday…"

There was silence for many moments.

"Feliciano, I-" Ludwig reached out to the brown-eyed boy.

"Ve~ what are you guys doing?"

The blond turned around and saw three heads peeking through the door, cringing when he saw the look on their faces.

"Like, boss, you should totally let him work here as a maid! We're really short on staff here! He isn't as pretty as me but he's way more suited for this than Alfred!"

"Hey! For your information, Feliks, I was just covering your shift that day because of your 'like, totally important surgery'! But boss, Barbie's right, little Feli would blend right in!"

"Of course it was totally important! Plastic surgery, duh! I had to like, remove that ugly zit!"

"Feli, I'll hope you consider working here aru," Yao ignored his friends and held onto the brown-eyed boy's hands, "it would definitely help us all, especially Ludwig!"

"All of you, get back inside!" their boss shouted, clearly very annoyed.

"Nah, we ain't until Feli gives an answer~" Alfred waved him away.

"Yeah, I totally agree with you on it!"

"Here, have a snack, Feli," Yao took out a pink steamed bun from his apron and gave it to the Italian boy.

"Thank you, you're all so kind and I was getting hungry, "the brown-eyed boy munched on the bun.

"Ahhhh, don't go bribing people with food again, Yao!" Ludwig snatched the bun from Feliciano and was keeping it high up in the air, making the brown-eyed boy flail his arms trying to reach for it.

"I will say it one last time, all of you better get back into the café!" he paused, "or I will tolerate no more questionable behavior!"

"You mean sexytimes?"

"What an awful word but yes, I mean that."

The three workers were stunned and just as Alfred was about to protest, Ludwig cut him off, "I've seen you doing it with your cousin in the hallway!" he turned to Feliks, "you and that whiny friend of yours in the restroom!" and to Yao, "your big-boned boyfriend and you in the locker room!"

All three had their weaknesses exposed and silently retreated into the café.

"Not you, why are you going in again?" he pulled Feliciano back by the collar.

Two chocolate eyes stared deeply into his own blue ones, he said in a calm voice, "if I work here… I can be with Ludwig everyday right?"

"Yes, I'll be here quite often. But are you sure this is what you want?"

Feliciano smiled again, this time it felt strong and undefeatable, "to be with you, it's what I've always wanted."

At that moment, Ludwig felt as though he was blown away by the words of the Italian boy who seemed more determined than anything.

He simply shook his head, this was the first time they've actually spoken to each other yet it felt like they had always been this close.

"Come on then, I'll let you know the details," Ludwig patted the boy on his back and they stepped into the café together.

"Ve~"

{+} Hetalia! {+}

"You do it!"

"No way, you're the hero, don't make me do it, aru"

"someone's like, gotta tell him before its too late."

"how about you two pretties accompany me and we'll tell him together?"

Feliks and Yao sighed and followed Alfred into the boss' office.

"-and so this is where you have to sign…"

Ludwig was going through some papers with Feliciano, who was struggling to stay awake.

"Boss~~~" Alfred tried his best to purr like his friends always did.

After recovering from the traumatizing moment, the tall blond said "What is it?"

"WE," he was nudged by the other two, "I mean, mostly me, I… kinda-forgot-to-tell-you-about-the-new-applicant-who's-coming-tomorrow!" he slurred before running back to the kitchen.

New applicant? Someone else is insane enough to apply for a job in this café? Ludwig's face expressed complete cluelessness.

"Alfred said a new applicant is coming tomorrow for an interview, he forgot to tell you aru."

Yao passed the application form to his boss, who took one look at it and raised an eyebrow. Feliks was standing at the corner buffing his perfect nails.

"It seems, Mr Vargas, you're going to have some competition," Ludwig turned to Feliciano.

Who wasn't at his seat.

"Uwaaa, kitty, come down!" the brown-eyed boy was clinging to a sturdy (thankfully..) bookcase, waving his free hand to reach for his cat at the top shelve.

"Sigh…" the tall blond walked over to his busy friend.

The kitten grew tired of waiting to be rescued by its owner and simply leaped into Feliciano's arms. He let go of the bookshelf to embrace the fur ball and felt himself falling backwards.

But two strong arms caught the ditzy boy just in time.

"Ve~ thank you for catching me, Ludwig!" he said ever so cheerfully.

"You…"the blond blushed, "I think you'll have no problem at all."

The Italian boy cuddled his kitty and Ludwig just couldn't help but break into a smile.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending Note: That's it for part one ^^

Again, thank you very much for reading my story and I hope you'll be looking forward to the next chapter! ^^


	2. Cuddles for Feliciano

Author's Note:Hello everyone, this is the second chapter!

There is a slight Rochu BL moment here, so let me know if I need to adjust the rating. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

A shiny red Ferrari screeched to a halt outside the cat café.

"Get out."

"Ehhhhh? I'm sorry, what did I do, Lovino?"

Feliciano trembled as he continued to tug his big brother's arm, "what did I do? Was it the pasta? I'm sorry I ate your share, I was really hungry!"

Lovino, who looked very similar to his younger brother, rolled his eyes "don't you work here part-time, _idiota_? Hey, what was that about pasta-"

"OOH YEAH, I do work here…" his bright voice echoed loudly.

"What were you saying about pasta?"

"I have to go, Lovino! Or I'll be late again!" Feliciano kissed his brother on the cheek before he bounced out of the car with rainbows trailing behind him and skipped to the cat café.

"Bastard, you ate my pasta! I'll get you back for that!" the older twin shook his fist before speeding off.

"Bye, Lovino, I love you too!" the brown-eyed boy waved, oblivious to his sibling's curses.

"Gee, big brother's so nice to send me here…" he smiled as he entered the café.

All this while, Kiku stared from inside the cat café and sighed at the hopeless boy.

"Kikuuuuuuuu!" the black-haired boy braced himself when Feliciano grasped onto him and gave him a customary bear hug.

_Oh god, please let go of me, please let go of me. Phew~_

"Kiku, Kiku," the Italian tugged at his sleeves like the bubbly boy he was, "I talked to Ludwig yesterday!"

"I see… How did it go?"

"I love him!"

The conservative boy flinched at the directness and spoke softly, "we do not speak of these things openly."

"EHHH, why? It's the truth and I love you too," he hugged his friend again.

Everyone in the café, including the cats, looked up at them in curiosity.

"Pl- please let go, I understand, I understand…" Kiku blushed. It took a lot for him to get use to Feliciano and his disregard for other people's personal space. It was endearing but a pain in the neck altogether.

"I'm going to work at his maid café and accompany him, he said I could! He has funny friends too."

"Ah, so I take it that you won't be working here anymore. Kitty-chan will miss you," the black-haired boy picked up the small white kitten his friend was so fond of.

He lifted one of its soft paws and said, "nya, nya, I will miss you, Feli-chan."

"I will miss you too, kitty! It was a pleasure meeting you!" his two fingers held onto the paw to give a small handshake.

"Meow!"

"Will you be okay on your own here?" Kiku silently chuckled, how strange that his ditzy friend was concerned for him.

"I'll manage. I wanted to thank you, Feli, for helping out in the kitchen. Not many people would want to work long hours for free."

He smiled his signature half-smile, with a slight giggle and walked off to attend to a stressed cat.

Feliciano couldn't quite register that last sentence, but as the carefree person he was he shrugged it off and packed his things.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

_Blast... It's such a hot day..._

Ludwig fanned himself while he took a break from trying to repair the air-conditioner. It broke down just as summer decided to creep up on the poor employees of Moe Moe Pasta Cafe.

Alfred ruffled his hair, trying to read the manual, "boss, why don't we just ask a repairman to come over and fix the air-conditioner? My awesome brain tells me it's a much better thing to do right now."

"And Mr. Jones, would you like that to come out of your paycheck? If i remember correctly, it was you who decided it would be a good idea to swing your skateboard at it."

The tall blond pointed at the vividly-coloured skateboard propped against the wall.

"Heroes should _pay_ for their mistakes, right?"

"Ah, ha ha ha!" the younger man laughed awkwardly,"I think I know how to fix this thing!"

He shook the air-conditioner with his toned arms and Ludwig could hear bits and pieces rattling inside the poor machine.

"It looks more like its going for a spin in the washing machine. I think you'd better stop."

"You worry too much, just leave it up to me!" Alfred flashed his perfectly-aligned teeth and gave a thumbs-up.

Ludwig tried to re-assure himself that everything was okay, today would be a pleasant day for the cafe and nothing would go horribly wrong.

_I wonder when Feliciano will be coming over._

Alfred grinned annoyingly, "you like him, don't you? Mister Cold, Stern and I Don't Care But Actually I-"

He ducked as his skateboard nearly destroyed his face. His boss wore a frown, "finish that sentence and say good bye to your wonderful smile, teeth too."

Meanwhile in Ludwig's office..

"Ohh, not there..."

Two purple eyes gazed deeply into two golden eyes, "I want you now..."

"But we already... Did it in school..." Yao caressed Ivan's cheek with a gentle hand.

"It's not enough, and today was such a hot day," Ivan's round innocent eyes reflected hunger and desire," I couldn't stop thinking of you, my little sunflower."

The black-haired boy blushed,"you're always saying these things, aru..."

"Only because it's true," his voice sounded so child-like, even though he feeling up his lover in a very suggestive way.

Ivan had pinned him down to the desk in his embrace, everything else had been flung aside.

"You smell so sweet," the silver-haired boy buried his face in his boyfriend's chest, "I want to feel your warmth..."

It was rare for Yao to see his lover bare his own chest so he helped to unbutton Ivan's shirt and threw it aside, before they continued kissing passionately, it was like heaven to be in each other's arms.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

"I'm ready to go!" the brown-eyed boy twirled around to face his friend, accidentally stepping on a sleeping cat's tail.

It woke up and hissed at him, even after hearing many apologies. Kiku picked it up and carried it to a comfy cushion to rest, pacifying its anger. He returned to his jumpy friend soon after.

Feliciano started to tremble as he gripped onto the door handle.

"Kiku, I'm scared!" he sniffed and sobbed, "what if its tough? A maid's life is tough!"

The dark-haired boy had to swallow some laughter or else he would be deemed as insincere, "Feli, you are worrying too much. Everything will be alright."

"Are you sure? Will I be okay?"

"All my answers are no," Feliciano looked crestfallen,"most of the time. But this is an exception, you will be fine."

"Err, then, can you walk with me to the cafe?"

_What walk was he talking about? The maid cafe was just two blocks away..?_

But being the good-natured, patient friend that he was, Kiku replied,"sure, as long as you'll stop crying."

"Thank you, Kiku!"

He hooked an arm around his friend's and they marched off to the cafe far far away.

They reached the maid cafe.

"Wow, that was amazing, Kiku! We reached so fast!" Feliciano jumped for joy.

"I'm a fast walker," his dark-haired friend bowed.

"We can take part in one of those, erm, three-legged race thingie! I know we'll win!"

_Three.. three-legged race? With someone like Feli?_

Blood left Kiku's face and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"You look pale, Kiku!" he shook his friend's shoulders and poked a cheek.

The boy regained composure soon enough and he breathed in, "I'm fine now."

"Ha ha, you're so funny!" the Italian boy smacked his back, "anyway, thank you for accompanying me but I'll be okay from here on."

He stood near the backdoor of the maid café, Ludwig had told him this entrance was for staff only which meant that the blond trusted him!

"Ah, Feli, I have something to give you."

"Ve~" the boy was in a mindless daze so Kiku took a bold step closer.

"This is for you, I hope you like it."

He pressed the gift into Feliciano's palm and then closed it into a fist, "good luck."

Kiku held onto his hand for a few moments before letting go, he had to return to the cat café where many cats were waiting to be fed.

"See you."

"Bye bye, Kiku!"

As the dark-haired boy hurried back to the café, he heard Feliciano calling out to him, "I'll miss you, Kiku! And the kitties too!"

He smiled and whispered something only he himself would be able to hear.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Feliciano gasped when he entered through the backdoor of the café.

Along the empty hallway of the café, there was a blond-haired boy with scary eyebrows. Though he wasn't very tall and intimidating, he looked ready to chew someone's head off.

"What are you gasping for, git? Do you even work here?" his wonderful voice dripped with venom.

"Ah, are those alive?" the brown-haired boy raised a shaky finger.

"What did you say?" he inched closer to Feliciano, making him squeak a little.

"Your, your eyebrows," the nervous Italian was indeed very nervous but brutally honest as well, "they look like caterpillars."

The last thing the brown-eyed boy registered was an angry punk grasping his neck.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

There was a scream, followed by the sound of things crashing to the ground.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig perked up from his chair.

"Stay here," he said to Alfred before running off to where the source may be.

"Ahhhh, don't hurt me, don't hurt me!"

Ludwig was very worried about what was happening until he reached the brown-eyed victim and his blond-haired attacker, not believing what was happening.

A pile of junk was burying Feliciano underneath and there was a circle with symbols surrounding him, it looked like it was hastily drawn.

"I'll send you far far away, erase you, just like the rest of them," the blond-haired boy's voice became very otherworldly and he raised his right hand, which was glowing.

_What? His hand is glowing?_

Ludwig didn't know what was getting to the teenagers nowadays and he would rather remain ignorant.

The magic circle began glowing and raised Feliciano's screams to a higher octave, which instigated Ludwig to rush and scoop up the blond punk, attempting to stop what absurdity was about to unfold.

"Hands off me, hands off me!" he tried to squirm free.

"Calm down, you're Arthur, right?"

"Wha- What, how do you know my name?" the boy called Arthur paused for a second, "oh, you're my-"

"Boss. That's right," he nodded and let go of the scruffy blond kid.

"Fuc-"

"Ve~ Free at last!" Feliciano wiggled out of the junk pieces accumulated on top of him and stretched his arms.

He turned to face Arthur and shook his hands, "hello, Arthur! I'm Feliciano, let's be friends! I'm sorry I made fun of your eyebrows, erm, people make fun of my squinting eyes, you can laugh at that."

"I- Your eyes are fine, I'm not going to laugh at them," the blond-haired boy looked away, a little red in the face.

"Well, since you've both made up, I suppose I could interview and brief you both together," Ludwig eyed both of them.

"WHAT? He wants to work here TOO?" Arthur cringed and met the gaze of Feliciano, who seemed very vacant and free from thoughts.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

"Vanya…" Yao let a pleasurable sigh.

The black-haired boy had a very busy life coping with his studies as well working in the maid café, so it was short, sweet moments like this when he and his lover could relax and enjoy the finer things in life. And even if it was straining on his back and left love bites all over his body, he loved Ivan very much.

"I want to be with Yao Yao forever," the purple-eyed boy held him in a squeezing hug, pressing their bodies close.

The door burst open.

"It's getting quite hot in here," Ludwig's words drowned the moment he saw the scene in front of him.

His employee and said friend kissing and naked on his desk, his office desk. Why did it have to be his desk?

"Yeah, it's definitely hot alright," Arthur promptly whistled at the couple.

"Eh, what are you guys doing?" Feliciano bounced in, "it looks like fun!"

Yao squeaked like a mouse while Ivan seemed puzzled, "I locked the door, didn't I?"

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing. On. My. Table?"

The black-haired boy scrambled to grab his clothes and accidentally kicked his boyfriend in the vital regions.

_OWW._

"Ah, vanya, I'm sorry!" he held onto Ivan, who was shedding tears like a waterfall.

"I.. forgot you took martial arts, it.. Really hurts when you hit your target, da.." his eyes were spinning like electric fans before he passed out.

"We better have the interview outside," he ushered Arthur and Feliciano out of the room.

But before the café boss left his office, he narrowed his eyes, "Yao, you're buying me a new table."

"I'm really sorry, aru," the black-haired boy was still very embarrassed because he couldn't find his pants, "I'll try not to do that again…"

The tall blond twitched a little as he shut the door. _Try… Ugh, teenagers were so hopeless nowadays…_

"Ooh, that desk is the desk of LOVE," Feliciano laughed until he met Ludwig's death glare.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

After dragging a few chairs over to a corner, the tall blond and his two candidates took their seats. Feliciano was nursing a bump he got from when the German smacked his head.

"First of all, I'm so sorry you had to see that," he looked at Arthur, "my employee is clearing up his mess now and will be reprimanded for his actions."

"Are you kidding? That chick was pretty hot stuff," the words flowed out naturally and there was an awkward silence.

"Ve~ they look like they were having fun…"

Ludwig cleared his throat and continued, "secondly, thank you for showing interest in this cafe, I just found out from my incompetent staff (Alfred) that you applied for this job more than a week ago and Moe Moe Pasta Café isn't a very well known café compared to your previous work places."

"You flatter me, I just want to try it out here."

I've seen your resume, Mr Kirkland, you have quite an impressive record. These are world-class hotels you've worked for."

"Thank you, sir."

"Uwaaa…"Feliciano had a finger to his mouth, "that's so cool…"

"Your testimonial says you're a very-"

"sexy waiter, I know. Please be assured that if I work here, I'll live up to my name," the attitude of the young man had changed from teen rebel to young gentleman.

The brown-eyed boy thought to himself, he had never been called a sexy waiter, and as it seems, he was very far from being sexy. The words most often used to describe him, half contributed by his own brother, were cretino, fool, bumbling idiot, pasta freak, lazy bum..

"Can you stop talking to yourself please?"

He saw Arthur glaring at him and realized he was talking out loud. Feliciano giggled and blushed when he asked, "I was wondering, how do you become a sexy waiter?"

Cut off from their conversation, Ludwig was deep in thought. The café could only hire one more staff with its tight budget, he didn't want to turn away Arthur because the boy had over the top requirements and had waited patiently for this interview.

But how could he turn away Feliciano, the boy who had the sunniest smile and felt like a breath of fresh air? Ludwig couldn't understand why he was thinking so much about the boy with chocolate hair and eyes, those sweet, loving eyes that peered into his soul.

The previous owner of the café was a stingy man who took all the earnings with him and it would take a while for the café to be profitable again. All this time, Ludwig had to be digging into his own pockets to run the café but he wouldn't give up, definitely not.

He knew what he had to do as a boss but he went with his gut feeling, he would pick Feliciano.

There was a sound.

It sounded like… _God save the Queen?_

All eyes fell on the British boy.

"What, what? Is it me?" he was startled, then fumbled to get his cell phone, answering with, "WHAT IS IT, YOU BASTARD? I'm in the middle of an important interview and why aren't you doing your homework!"

He mouthed a "please excuse me," to Ludwig very apologetically and stomped off to continue his conversation outside, "Peter, you annoying prick, you had better have a GOOD reason to call me!"

The room was silent. Except for the random sounds Feliciano was muttering, "whoosh.. whoosh…" when he saw the leaves outside flying about.

"Feliciano," Ludwig cleared his voice, "I've decided-"

"Ah, Ludwig! I have something to say too!"

"Please go first, I don't want you to forget what you want to tell me."

"Erm, I hope you'll pick Arthur, I think he'll be better way than me…"

_What? Why are you saying that?_

"Its okay, you know.. I don't mind not getting paid… I'm not really that useful if it's not cooking…" Feliciano was twiddling his thumbs, averting his eyes from the one he cared about.

"But I was going to hire you!" he shook the boy's shoulders.

Trembling, the brown-eyed boy said, "but you need someone who's really skilled. I don't mind coming here everyday to do something, anything, nothing... I just want to be able to see you…"

He gripped Ludwig, "please tell me I still can come here!"

Ludwig would have passed out in embarrassed if he ever did it to anyone else but when he stepped forward to embrace Feliciano in a hug it felt so wonderful.

"Of course you can, silly pasta boy." He whispered into his ears, "what am I going to do with you..."

The Italian boy was near to tears as he tightened his arms around him.

_Thank you, Feliciano. I'll make sure I set things right._

It was going to be a long, wonderful day.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending note: I hope this chapter's less messy than the previous one ^^

Thank you very much for reading! :D


	3. Sexy waiters for Alfred

Author's Note: Hello everyone, I love the reviews, thank you!

Please enjoy this fluffy and slightly silly fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

"Ludwig's so nice and warm…" the pasta-loving boy snuggled up to the handsome man.

_Ack, why did he have to be so adorable? Stop this cuteness at once!_

"Feliciano…" he patted the boy's head and accidentally brushed over the little curl.

"Ve~ I feel weird…" legs that felt like jelly caved in on Ludwig.

It was a strange (almost obscene) position but somehow Feliciano's face landed just below the tall blond's waist.

"Err, boss, I thought you said like, 'no questionable behaviour'? that looks pretty questionable to me."

If Ludwig could dig a hole in the ground to hide himself he would, turning his head slowly to face the pink menace.

"Feliks!" the brown-eyed boy got up from his awkward position and skipped over to greet his friend.

"So like, how was it, Feli? You beat that new guy? You have to tell me!" the two of them were jumping up and down like high school girls.

Though it was rare, Ludwig's mind started to wander off as soon as he heard Felik's valley speech, anyone who wasn't a so-called 'girl friend' normally would. He noticed a few strands of dust on Feliciano's back and proceeded to dusting them off.

"Arthur is cool too! You should meet him, he's a sexy waiter!"

"Oh my gosh, really? I soooooooo have to see what he looks like!"

"Eeep!" the Italian boy cried when he felt a hand on his butt.

"Ack, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" Ludwig took his hand away in embarrassment, but that didn't mean he didn't like it.

Now he knew Feliciano had a nice, perky bottom. _Ack!_

The German man had to hide his reddened cheeks.

Two chocolate eyes went into a dreamy daze, "hee hee, does that mean I get to touch your butt too?"

"I, I," his boss stuttered, fumbling with his answer until he saw Arthur returning, "oh, Arthur, you're back!"

He walked over to the blond-haired boy, who was still growling at his cell phone and grumbling about scones, and patted him on the shoulder, "congratulations on joining our café, Feliks will brief you on your duties."

The boy clad in pink gasped, "him? Erm, boss, like no offence but were you staring at Feli's butt while you were interviewing this guy?"

"Ve~ Feliks, he's the sexy waiter!" the brown-eyed boy jumped up and down like a happy kid.

Folding his arms, the Polish boy murmured, "but he's so ordinary… I mean, this job is for pretty people (like me). Why don't you just get a job somewhere normal like that cat café?"

Feliciano raised his hand, "ooh ooh, my friend, Kiku, works there!"

"Feliks…" the café boss groaned.

Ludwig feared that the young punk would flip a table or two given his temper but surprisingly, the boy gave a gracious smile.

"It's alright, boss. A gentleman should prove his worth. Would you like me to demonstrate then?"

Feliks raised a nicely-shaped eyebrow.

The blond-haired boy was used to this sort of interrogation so he walked over to Alfred, who had his headphones on listening to some screamy vocalist, still trying to fix the air-conditioner.

He pulled off his headphones gently, making the other blond look up at him

"Hey, I was listening to music, give it back."

"No, I want it, bugger off."

"What? Just give it back!" he got up to confront him.

"Cause it belongs to a hero," Arthur sounded almost breathless, "like you…"

There was no doubt Alfred was attracted since he turned a wonder shade of red, this cute kid called him a hero, yes!

_heh heh, looks like big brother's tomato.._

Feliciano was shushed. Oh, he said it out loud again, earning a facepalm from Ludwig.

"Well, if you want it you can have it…"

"Nah, I don't want it anymore," pushing the headphones back to its owner.

As Alfred caught hold of them, their fingers brushed against one another teasingly, giving the poor boy more reason to blush.

"What, you just said you wanted it!" he still tried to remain aggressive.

Ignoring what he said, Arthur ran gentle fingers up Alfred's arm, "I like your arms, they're so toned and muscular, just like a hero…"

Alfred controlled himself from jumping for joy, it was the first time someone actually acknowledged him as a hero.

He pressed the boy against the wall, "I can be your hero."

Arthur brushed a finger under his chin playfully, "would you?"

"Sure thin-"

"MR. ALFRED F. JONES, WE ARE SO BREAKING UP THIS TIME!"

Everyone focused on the sudden outburst of anger, a boy who had wavy blond hair and spectacles, cuddling a white bear soft toy.

"Like, Matthew, when did you get here?" Feliks sounded puzzled.

"Like, two hours ago, which is like, totally before everyone got here~" the furious Canadian boy snapped.

The boy in pink narrowed his eyes, "then why are you like, hiding in that corner?"

"I was watching Alfred and Ludwig while they were fixing the air-conditioner."

Feliciano happily skipped over and smiled innocently, "Hi Matthew, I'm Feliciano, I like pasta."

"H-Hi…I like pancakes."

"Uwaaaa, those are yummy!" and almost immediately the Canadian boy received a friendly hug from the pasta lover.

"Eh, Mattie, don't flirt with him, he's with the boss," Alfred grinned.

_FLIRT?_

Matthew had eyes of fiery that bore into the thick skull of the American boy.

"You're the one that was trying to get into his pants!" he glared.

"Ve, is that a polar bear?.." Feliciano smiled with keen interest at what the wavy haired boy was carrying. Ludwig was a little exasperated.

Matthew set his bear plushie on the table quite forcefully and stomped off, "you can take your annoying bear too, he never remembers me anyway."

"Excuse me, boss," he said to Ludwig, though it sounded more like 'get the hell out of my way or suffer the wrath of maple syrup and pancakes in your face'.

"Sure…" the tall blond let the upset boy pass. The latter was usually good-natured but should be avoided at all costs when he was angry.

"Mattie, wait, wait! Alfred the Hero loves you very much! Believe me!"

He spread his arms and ran off to find the Canadian boy.

"Totally impressive!" the boy in pink hooked an arm around the punk, "we're gonna be good friends! And someone seriously had to pull away Alfred from harassing the air-conditioner."

Ludwig was slightly more than disturbed when he watched the both of them cackling away and making fun of the American. He made a mental note to not get on their bad side.

"That wasn't very nice…" Feliciano walked over to pick up the soft toy and cuddled it lovingly, "he was left behind…"

"It's alright, Feliciano," the handsome man comforted him, "the bear's important to him. He'll come back for it later, you can leave it on his table."

"Okay," the boy obediently left the soft toy at Matthew's place.

Ludwig strode over to the two blonds, eyeing Feliks mostly, "a-hem, finished with teasing Alfred already?"

The boy with golden locks stuck his tongue out in response before pushing the young punk into the locker room "come on, I'll show you what stuff you'll need!".

Two hazel eyes followed them until they disappeared behind the door.

He blinked at the blond man, "Ve~ Ludwig, what should I do? Can I follow you?"

It was hard to find the right words when the handsome man had big, round, innocent eyes gazing at him in adoration. He would have loved to have Feliciano's company but he just couldn't, he had to set a good example for his almost unruly staff. Their raging teenage hormones were destroying his brain cells with all those eye-burning images.

"Ah, Feliciano… Why don't you look around and see what you like?" he patted the boy's shoulder, "I have to call the repairman since the café's going to open soon."

_Maybe Feliciano could help out Alfred and Matthew in the kitchen… Hmm.._

"Oh, I can't follow you?" ugh, Ludwig felt so guilt-ridden, "I want you to be happy…hic!"

_Oh no, the hiccups and sobs were returning! _

His brain scrambled to find an answer and hoped it would work. Ludwig adored Feliciano very much and wanted him to know that he mattered a lot to him even if the boy wasn't allowed to follow him around the café. There was only one thing he could think of.

The pasta-loving boy was surprised when his love interest had planted sweet kisses on his cheeks.

Feliciano felt warmth and tenderness overflowing, "I want you to be happy too. You'll be happy if I'm happy, right? If I'm happy then you're happy too right? So you'll make me really happy if you can find a job here that makes you happy."

"Eh?" question marks flooded the muddled boy's mind.

"You want me to be happy right?" he heard the man's deep, manly voice and blushed.

Nodding demurely, Feliciano answered, "eh, yes, I do."

"Then help out in the café! Go now!" he jumped at the sharp tone of Ludwig's vocals and saluted with a trembling arm.

"Yes sir!"

Not knowing where to go, the poor boy bumped into a wall.. Or two. Or three.

The German man sighed and directed him safely to the kitchen, hoping it will be a good start for the boy.

"Ve~ Pasta, pasta, pasta!"

He rarely smiled but this time he couldn't help it, the pasta lover was just too adorable in his eyes. Ludwig was certain that Feliciano being a bundle of joy would only bring happiness and mirth with his bubbly attitude, totally no trouble at all.

He was so very wrong.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

"So like, you'll put your clothes and stuff in here," Feliks tapped the lockers with manicured fingers, "for jackets, coats and dresses, there are hangers if you need them."

Arthur answered with a nod, the locker was spacious enough for him to throw in his uniform and his robes, heck he could even toss in a broom stick and blasted cauldron if he wanted!

"Here's where we do our hair and make-up," he said as he walked over to a long dressing table with five individual mirrors and chairs.

"How… Quaint."

"If you think that's quaint, it used to be worst, aru," the familiar voice came from behind, "Ludwig's done a lot for us ever since he stepped in."

Both blonds saw the black-haired boy all dressed and ready to start work.

"Hey, hotstuff!" Feliks cheered.

"Hi, Sexy," the friends did a hi-five and hugged.

"You know, you've like, gotten really good with using concealer," Feliks eyed his friend's neck and shoulder.

"You would be too if you got bitten every few hours, aru… I swear, Ivan has more teeth than a shark."

"Yep, he's marking you as his property. That's so lucky, Liet would totally never do that, he doesn't have guts to, though I wished he would…"

Yao patted his friend on the back, "there, there, at least he does role-play with you, aru."

They both started sniggering and from a third person's perspective the blond-haired boy wondered if he made the right choice in coming here.

Though it looked fun, Arthur did feel worried that he might end up like _that _when he applied for this job. He reasoned, it was alright for them since they looked effeminate enough, but he himself had his own manly pride at stake.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot, you like, haven't tried on the dress yet! You'll love it!" Feliks grasped onto Arthur's wrist.

"Let's make him wear the bunny ears too, aru!"

_Oh what the heck, I should just go with the bloody damn flow. Its not like Peter or anyone else is going to see me like this.._

(Somewhere far away, a little boy in a sailor suit had a sudden urge to blackmail his older brother.)

Arthur resigned himself to his fate and was dragged off by his two new beautiful best-friends-forever to a land of pretty maid uniforms.

In the kitchen nearby, a delectable aroma was wafting out and filling the entire café. The Italian boy hummed his favourite tune.

_Pasta…_

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending Note: That's chapter three for now! I hope its neater than the previous chapter.

I wish I could give more funky chapter names but I think its hard! Oh, wait wait, I think I'm getting some ideas...

Ha ha, aside from that, thank you for reading this chapter and hope you enjoyed the story so far! ^^


	4. Maple Syrup for Feliciano

Author's note: Hello everyone! Here's chapter 4!

There's a little Matfred moment here, hur hur hur

Please enjoy this happy, silly fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

"Mattie, wait up!"

Alfred ran down the corridor all the way to a corner where he knew Matthew would always be when he was upset.

"I don't want to talk to you, please go away."

The teary-eyed boy had taken off his spectacles and was resting his head in his arms, curling up at the corner.

Alfred didn't know what to do, he really didn't like to see him crying, and it was over him.

"Erm, Mattie… I'm sorry, I knew I got a little carried away back there.. But you're still number one to me."

The room was silent.

"Aww, don't be like that, I'll always be yours okay?"

The boy who was all curled up refused to acknowledge him.

"I'll buy you a big jar of maple syrup, how's that, sweetie?" the last word was pronounced with such saccharinely sweetness Alfred swore he heard a giggle.

He heaved a sigh of relief, at least Matthew wasn't so mad at him now.

"Well, that kid was pretty cute though."

"Alfred!" the wavy blond-haired boy clenched his teeth and was about to get up and hide somewhere else.

Two sparkling blue eyes faced him, "just kidding, Mattie."

He brushed away some of the wavy locks in Matthew's face and went forward with a gentle kiss.

Luckily it was a dark corner and no one could really see the prominent blush on Matthew's face as he felt the blood rushing up to his cheeks.

He pounded a fist on Alfred's shoulder playfully, "Al, you're such an hamburger sometimes."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" he asked.

"You're bad for my health but I still want you anyway," Matthew looked up, oh gosh, they were so close.

They shared a few more kisses, before Alfred couldn't contain his laughter.

"ha ha ha, I'm gonna call you, Pancakes, then! Ha ha ha ha, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!"

"oh, maple…" Matthew sighed.

Alfred lifted his nose and glanced around.

"Eh, Mattie, something smells nice."

{+} Hetalia! {+}

It wasn't very obvious, but the kitchen was in many ways just like an art studio. Cooking itself was a form of self expression and the chef himself was an artist.

Right now, the chef in Feliciano beckoned him to cook a legendary dish worthy of a thousand praises.

"PAAAAASTA~"

The bubbly boy instinctively grabbed an empty pot and placed it on the stove. He sniffed around like a curious little mouse for ingredients to concoct the wonderful dish.

His little nose led him to a jumbo size jar of maple syrup. It was as sweet as it could ever be and Feliciano felt like he was fluttering in the air after taking a spoonful. The boy was contented for a while before his nose led him to another jumbo size jar of chocolate spread, he made lots of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' because this brand was really high-end. Again, he tried a spoonful and his eyes widened in pleasure, the chocolate was so smooth and delectable.

Even after he finished the chocolate, his pink tongue was still licking the spoon, "Ve~ I should make chocolate pasta with this one day..."

His hazel eyes danced around the kitchen until they landed on the refrigerator. It was huge, probably taller than Ludwig, and had post-it notes and cute magnets all over.

Feliciano poked at one of the magnets which was a cat with no mouth, "ha ha, this is so cute, I bet it belongs to Ludwig!"

(Somewhere not so far away, Ludwig felt a strange chill while Yao felt like he had been wronged.)

He took a glance at the note the magnet was attached.

"_Braised duck for everyone."_

There was actually half an inch thick slab of notes below when Feliciano lifted the first note. He plucked the whole thing off and read the earlier posts.

"_Siew Mai for everyone."_

"_Abalone soup for everyone." _

"_Dumplings for everyone."_

"_Fried Rice for everyone."_

"_Pork buns for everyone."_

"_Fried Noodles for everyone."_

"_Gosh, where do you get all this stuff? Thanks anyway, hotstuff! _(o^-')b 3_"_

"_You know, just family dinner leftovers. Spicy soup, beware. Welcome, sexy! _v(^-^)v_"_

"_Gah, it was really hot! Are you trying to kill us with that?"_

"_Like, stop exaggerating please~ _(-''-;)_"_

"_Da~ No one insults my Yao-Yao unless they want to meet my water pipe. _(*^-^)/_"_

"_Get out of our kitchen, fatty! You don't work here anyway, how did you get in?"_

"_He's a friend, my friend, okay? – Matthew"_

"_Only a fatty calls someone else fat, fatso. Kolkolkolkolkol _(*w*)/_"_

"_You came in again? What's wrong with you? Just fu-" the rest of the words were scratched off._

"_Aiya, if you both don't stop it, I'm not inviting you to my birthday party."_

Feliciano giggled a little and caught sight of a photo, it was taken recently and he could pick out the staff of Moe Moe Pasta Café inside amongst the crowd of people.

He flipped it around and was delighted to see greetings sprawled all over it.

"_Thank you for inviting me and bruder, glad you liked the wurst and beer."_

"_Like, totally! I can't believe I finally got to paint a pony pink! Heartz! _(^3^) _"_

"_It was very fun, I like the pandas – Matthew"_

"_Yao-Yao, you should wear that dress more often. It's easier to strip you that way, da~"_

"_Thanks, it was an awesome party! Sorry I was late, some fat guy locked me out!"_

"_I thought you were a door-to-door salesman, fatso."_

"_Fu- You know what, can you please stop coming into our kitchen?"_

"_THAT will all, thanks for coming, everyone!"_

The Italian boy had a peaceful, vacant smile on his face when he returned the photo to its place on the refrigerator.

"Ve~ I think everyone's so happy here. I like it…"

Some other stuff that grabbed his attention were recipes and a peculiar photo of Matthew, Alfred, Yao and Feliks in butler outfits surrounding Ludwig, who was wearing cat ears and a maid outfit. He looked very irritated even though he was holding a cake with lots of candles on it.

"Aww, Ludwig looks so beautiful here… I hope he'll wear it for me," he chirped as he rearranged the magnets into a giant smiley face and smack the photo in the centre.

(For some odd reason, the handsome man felt like he had been violated. He looked around but there was no one there, where was this weird feeling come from?)

"Hmm, I wonder what's in the fridge?.." the inquisitive boy reached for the refrigerator handle and pulled it open.

There was a jumbo-size tub of chocolate fudge ice cream greeting him. Seriously, where were all these jumbo containers coming on?

But just as he was about to dip his spoon in, he saw a sticky note.

"_This belongs to me. I am watching you."_

"Eh.." the somewhat intimidated and disappointed boy moved his hand away and landed it on something pink. The pretty pink jar had cute strawberry motifs on it but like most things here, there was a string of notes attached to it.

"_Belongs to Feliks. _(^o^)_"_

"_Tastes weird." _

"_Do not eat. _(-_-);;_"_

"_That would have been helpful a few days earlier."_

"_Its body cream. Like, what does that tell you, genius? (+_+)"_

"_It smelt like strawberry yogurt."_

"_Duh, because its strawberry yogurt body cream! _(( A ))"

"_Feliks, please just throw it away. I promise I'll buy you a new one."_

"_Go away, Liet."_

"_What? Now Toris comes into our kitchen?"_

"_Don't look at me, he's your friend. – Matthew"_

"Ve~ Maybe looking inside the fridge was a bad idea."

With that, he closed the door and scouted around for unmarked and free food. Lady luck shined on the pasta-loving boy and granted his wish, ingredients for making delicious pasta were all within his reach!

In half an hour a pleasant scent wafted from the kitchen, entrancing the staff of Moe Moe Pasta Café…

Feliciano hummed a cheery song while he stirred the contents of the pot, keeping the viscosity of the sauce consistent.

"I want some…" a shaky voice startled the boy. The on-looker was standing near the kitchen door, he probably caught the scent and had his stomach lead him here.

The chef pouted, "Alfred, its not ready yet."

"But I want some, gimme gimme," he pleaded in a rather cute way, like a puppy, "please?"

The brown-eyed boy smiled, "okay!" and scooped a spoonful of sauce and held it out to the blond boy.

Alfred ran into the kitchen, which had scraps of food, puddles of water and a banana peel. As soon as his foot met the banana peel, they became friends and danced in mid-air while the boy fell onto the floor. Face first.

_SPLAT!_

Something red oozed from the fallen boy's face and Feliciano ran to him, bawling like no tomorrow.

"Feliciano!"

Ludwig's loud, booming voice signaled his entrance into the kitchen. His three maids rushed in after him, wearing looks of concern. Well, not really when they saw Alfred on the floor.

"Waaaaa, I hurt Alfred! I made sauce then he wanted to try some and I said no then he said please and I said okay then the banana made him go splat! Waaaa, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" the brown-eyed boy wailed to the German man.

"Its okay, its okay, don't cry…" Ludwig had to say that even though he perfectly knew it was not okay to make someone go 'splat' and allowed Feliciano his shoulder to cry on.

Feliks nudged his fallen friend, "like, come on, get up already. He's turning on the waterworks and we're all gonna drown if you don't get up."

There was a gurgling sound.

"Eh?" Feliciano peered at Alfred with red, swollen eyes.

A hand gripped his arm and the American boy's head slowly cranked up to stare at his victim.

"BRAINS!" his face was covered in blood.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Just kidding. But the tomato juices and Feliciano's weakened state was enough to convince the boy that he should scream at the top of his voice and run out of the café.

Ludwig pulled him back and the boy was trembling. The latter watched a hand snaked towards him.

"Brains…Brains…"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came another piercing shrill.

"Brai-"

_SMACK! _

It was shortly followed by.. _Smack, smack, smack!_

"Oww, that hurt you know! Not a lot since I've got superhuman strength but it still hurts!" Alfred rubbed the back of his head that had four swellings on it.

Matthew, who had delivered the most impact, clenched the rolled-up newspaper in his hand and growled, "next time, you're playing those zombie games alone!"

"Oh, okay… I didn't mean to," the blue-eyed boy pouted.

"Hey, don't go acting matured all of a sudden!" Arthur snapped.

Alfred held his head low, though from the corner of his eye he saw Feliciano shivering from fear. The Italian boy looked so endearing, Alfred almost felt bad for scaring him like that. Or maybe not.

"BRAINS!" he placed a firm grip on Feliciano.

(At a florist just down the road, Ivan perked his ears and grinned, "do I hear the melodious sound of fear?" before skipping off with a bouquet of sunflowers.)

After recovering from temporary deafness, everyone swarmed around Feliciano to check if he was alright. The ditzy boy had knocked back against the kitchen after he screamed and the opened jar of maple syrup coated him like a candied apple.

"You poor thing, don't be scared, okay? Feliks and I will kick Alfred's vital regions later, aru."

"Are you alright, Feliciano?" Ludwig, to everyone's surprise, actually dared to hold onto the silly boy and ended up covering his arms in syrup as well.

He squealed, delighted to get a hug from the handsome man.

"Like, you need to get that stuff out of your hair soon!"

"I'm so sorry Al had to scare you like that, Feli!"

"But, but he looks so cute when he was all shivering like that!"

"Oh get lost, you bloody wanker, you're making things worse!"

"Did you just call me a wanker?"

"Ve~ ah, ah, I'm fine. But, but, the time…" Feliciano held a trembling finger at the cat clock on the wall.

"Mein gott, its five minutes to opening time!"

Ludwig got up and whipped out a whistle from nowhere and called everyone to attention.

"Matthew, Feliks, kitchen! Yao, front line!" the handsome man shifted his gaze to Arthur and his sweet little Feliciano, "Arthur, can you take him to go wash up?"

"What about me, boss? Me, me, me?" Alfred jumped up and down.

His boss stared him down, "stay out of trouble!"

With that, the staff of Moe Moe Pasta Café set off to achieve the impossible!

Arthur brought a syrup-coated Feliciano to the restroom.

"WHEE!" the brown-eyed boy ran into the shower and danced around, splashing water everywhere.

"Hey, hey, atleast take your shirt first!" two emerald eyes watched his friend prance around like a happy child, wondering how to pull off his shirt.

"Play!" Feliciano flicked some water at Arthur, who sweared and chased him in the shower.

They ended both really soaked when the blond-haired boy finally caught hold of the hazel-eyed boy and pull him out of the shower.

"You pasta freak, making me chase you like that…" he huffed and puffed.

"Ve~ I wanna have fun too! Everyone here has fun to- Achoo!"

Quickly grabbing some pink towels, Arthur wrapped one around Feliciano, "yeah, yeah, this is what happens when you go overboard."

Half-hidden by the towel, he looked at the blond-haired boy with doleful eyes, "thank you…"

Arthur blushed a little, "it was nothing, really."

He wiped his hair with a towel and shrieked when Feliciano hugged him, "uwaaa, Arthur's so cute when he's shy!"

"You ba-" he stopped, he just couldn't swear at this boy so he relaxed his shoulders and allowed a few hugs from the pasta lover.

"Achoo!"

"Oh, just stay here! I'll get a shirt for you!" the blond-haired boy had his hands on his hips and commanded the Italian boy to stay put.

He headed back to the locker room and heard "_Save the Queen_" blaring loudly again.

_Peter, you git, can't you just leave me alone?_

Growling, he reached into his bag to retrieve his cell phone. His face blackened when he saw who was calling him.

_Peter's school. What have you done again, you little monster?_

Reception wasn't very good in the café so he had to take the call outside.

As soon as he walked out of the locker room, Arthur saw everyone walking into the office with a grim expression. He grabbed onto Alfred's arm.

"What's going on?"

"Erm, why don't you wait outside for a while? We'll call you when we're done," he flashed a smile but it wasn't dazzling this time, "where's Feli? Take him with you first, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just go, Arthur, its okay."

Even though the American boy said it was okay, Arthur felt like he had been pushed away. He was reluctant to shrug it off but he remembered the call to his pesky younger sibling's school and headed for the exit.

"Petit lapin?"

A cell phone fell and dropped onto the soft, carpet floor of the café.

_You?_

He mouthed the words but nothing came out.

"I didn't think I'd meet you here," a slender, gloved finger brushed against his cheek.

Two nervous emerald eyes were fixed on the charming man before him.

"Well, anyway, I have business here. I guess I'll see you another time."

His cool, ocean-blue eyes watched the blond-haired boy dash out of the café in embarrassment.

"Running off again, just like the petit lapin I know."

He flicked his glorious golden hair and sauntered into the cafe's office.

He was in a good mood.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending Note: Ah ha ha ha, I wanted to say lots of stuff but I kinda forgot what they were about.. Eh, any way, I just like to say, post-it notes are funniest things ever!

Err, err, I apologise if the Arthur & Feliciano moment turned out awkward.

Last but not least, thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! ^_^


	5. Supermodels for Kiku

Author's note: Hello everyone, this is chapter five!

The silliness continues!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Kiku watched from the wide window sill as the French man entered the maid café.

_That man. _

He really didn't like that man.

Earlier on~~~

"This should be the last bag of trash," the dark-haired boy muttered to himself.

He was outside the cat café carrying a black bag full of used kitty litter. Kiku had his gloves on as usual for hygiene purposes, even those he loved cats their litter was still litter and should be handled properly.

Carefully sliding the bag into the huge trash can outside, he did not a certain golden-haired man observing him.

He looked up with his dark eyes, "yes?"

"Do you work at this cat café?" the man had charming looks but Kiku felt something was off.

"Yes, I do," trying to keep his answer as brief as possible to brush off the man.

"Ha ha ha, it's a funny thing, this cat café. I can't understand why anyone would want to go to a café not for food but for those little felines," the man's strong accent got on Kiku's nerves.

"I see…"

"But do you know what I think is funnier?" Kiku was about to turn away but his eyes followed the man, who pointed at the maid café Feliciano was at, "that."

"How do you run a café served by monkeys?"

Hours and hours of meditation had thought Kiku to control himself, but it was so difficult, how could this man just insult Feliciano like that?

_Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out. Ugh, I feel like a pregnant lady. Breathe in, breathe out, hopefully he'll just go away._

His dark eyes focused on the wall, which had an ant that crawled all the way up to a building wall where he saw the face of one of his friends.

It shocked as it seemed as though the boy in the poster was staring right at him, commanding him with the words, "be yourself, just say what you want to say!"

Kiku couldn't help but remember the Swiss boy he fell in love with a long time ago, it was his tenacity and hardworking spirit that attracted the dark-haired boy. And although Kiku almost had a heart attack when Vash forced him to admit his feelings in front of the entire class, he didn't feel any hatred towards him. Feliciano even cheered for him.

Though they were still schooling, Vash had been talent scouted to be a super model and now his poster was here giving the reserved cat-lover advice.

_But Vash, I can't…_

"_No buts! No ex-boyfriend of mine is going to get treated like a human doormate, go tell him how you feel! If you like Feliciano, then stand up for him!"_

_Okay, okay, I'll try…_

The moment Kiku opened his mouth to say something, the man was gone. His eyes darted around and finally caught sight of him walking into the maid café.

Oh well, that's their problem now.

"_What, you're not going to say anything? Ugh, no wonder I broke up with you."_

_No no, I broke up with you. And you're a poster, why am I talking to you anyway?_

There was no answer. Kiku took a good look at the poster and realized it wasn't Vash, it was some other supermodel.

His cheeks went deep red and the boy scurried back to the cat café.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

A pair of chocolate brown eyes was wide open with curiosity.

_Is Arthur coming back? He said he'd give me a shirt…_

"Hee hee, I think I'll go get it myself…" the boy only wrapped in a pink towel across his waist tiptoed out of the restroom.

I'm a spy, ve~ I'm supposed to sneak around…"

He was as quiet as a mouse, not wanting to startle anyone.

"What's going on?" he heard Arthur's voice.

The brown-eyed boy darted into a corner as quickly as he could, and waited.

Alfred and Arthur had scary serious faces, was it because of the pasta?

_Eh, I forgot to boil the linguine…_

_No no, concentrate! Get clothes! _

_But actually I don't mind it like this… Its nice and airy… Yawn… I'm getting sleepy…_

He turned a lazy half-open eye to the kitty clock on the wall.

Two fifty p.m.

His brain signaled an alarm that he only had ten minutes to get changed before the inevitable would happen. He inched out from his corner slowly.

_Step! _

The person narrowly missed the sneaking boy's hand with his polished leather shoes. The shoes had heels too, oh, how it would have hurt. The boy winced at the thought, counting himself lucky.

He was still well-hidden even though the man was standing very close. He held his head down while his ears listened for the sound of footsteps to dissipate. The office door creaked open.

"Hello, Ludwig, it has been quite a while…" was the last he heard before the door closed shut.

"Eh…"

_That guy looks like… Yawn… Big brother's… Yawn…_

He covered his mouth lazily as a few more yawns made their escape, sleep was taking over very swiftly. He really just wanted to lie down somewhere and take a nap.

The towel-clad boy crawled like an infant to the nearest comfortable object to sleep on and anchored himself there. Just before his eyes shut, he pulled the beige blanket closer.

_What a nice, warm chair…_

Two amethyst orbs were peering down at the sleeping boy amusingly. Almost no one had dared to come near him before, let alone crawl up his leg and treat him like a couch. Yet now this strange boy had latched himself onto him and was in a deep sleep, murmuring inaudible words now and then.

He took out a long, metal pipe from his coat and slowly pulled the boy off him, when he heard the oddest thing.

"Mmm… I wanna sleep somemore… Let me sleep somemore, _big brother_…"

"_Big brother…"_

The handsome, violet-eyed boy froze at those words and just simply sat there trembling, allowing the sleeping creature to continue resting.

Close to an hour later.

"Feli?"

A big hazel-coloured eye cracked open.

"Uwa… That was a nice nap," he stretched his arms from a fulfilling nap.

He gave a vacant smile.

"Ah, he woke up! He woke up! Save me, Yao," Feliciano could only feel pain from falling onto the floor and landing on his bottom when his chair had jumped up and ran off to hide.

"Eh?" he scratched his head, wondering what had happened.

His handsome savior came into his view and carried him off the ground, "Feliciano, are you alright?" he asked.

"Mmm! I'm alright, it was nice siesta!" he clasped his arms around Ludwig's neck and hugged him.

"Are, are you sure? You, you weren't hurt or anything?" his brilliant blue eyes were filled with concern.

"Ve~ I am fine, siesta is good, we should have siesta together, Ludwig!" the boy smiled in a dreamy way.

"Waaaaaaaaah, he's making that scary face again!" Ivan cried, shivering behind his black-haired friend.

"Ivan, is something wrong? That's Feliciano, there's really nothing to worry about if it's him, aru…" Yao patted the handsome boy's cheek.

Trying to be reassuring, he hopped over to the brown-eyed boy and ruffled his hair, "look, look? He's just like a puppy, he won't hurt you…"

Feliciano remembered how Lovino used to do that when he was pleased with him, and sighed, "aww, I miss big brother…"

"Waaaaaaaaaa, he's doing it again!" the very tall Russian boy hid underneath Yao's maid skirt, "just like little sister!"

The black-haired boy made a 'shoo shoo, go away' gesture to Ludwig, who awkwardly carried Feliciano off, while he knelt down to comfort his friend.

After being brought to the locker room, a black shirt was handed nicely to the ditzy boy.

"Here, I apologise about forgetting to get you a shirt," Arthur blushed, "hope you're okay with this," before he ran off to back to work.

_RAAAAAARRRR!_

That was the thought that ran through the hazel-eyed boy when he saw the graphics on the black shirt. It was one of a beautiful human with white wings but in black leather, carrying a jarring black electric guitar. It seemed like he was singing a song, or screaming more like it. There were cool, bold words below that screamed, _'Britannia Angel.'_

Shrugging it off that the angel reminded Feliciano of someone familiar, he wore the shirt and realized it was a few sizes bigger than what he normally had.

_But it's nice and airy…_

"Feliciano, you should remember to wear your clothes in the café, as an act of decency at least," Ludwig said in a stern voice.

"Yes, sir!" he did a salute so cute no one could match up to.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't keep up such a serious façade with this boy, and explained, "if you want to take a break, you can stay in my office, alright? Luckily, or maybe not, Ivan's a regular here so nothing bad happened to you or the café."

"You mean I should sleep on that table that he and Yao were m-"

"No, that the table! The couch, the chairs, anything but that!" Ludwig flushed a beet root red.

"Hee hee hee," his tormentor held a sheepish grin, "I understand."

"I'm glad you do," he frowned slightly before walking off.

Feliciano's curl twitched.

_Hmm, something's wrong with Ludwig…_

He sneaked up behind him, pretending he was a ninja in one of those shows Kiku lent to him.

"What are you doing, Feliciano?" he turned around.

"I'm following you! You sound troubled, Ludwig!"

"It's alright, I just need some time to think."

"Are you sure?"

He trailed the handsome man all the way to his office.

The door shut.

"Oh.. Maybe Ludwig doesn't want me inside…" he pouted his soft cheeks.

Shaking his head wildly to erase that thought, he opened the door anyway, "Ludwig! I'm coming in!"

The tall blond was sitting in an armchair, rubbing his temples, muttering something about…pasta? On impulse, the bubbly boy skipped over to him.

"What's wrong? Tell me!" his voice was exceptionally loud, further aggravating his boss' growing headache.

"Ack, it's nothing, I'm fine I'm fine… Can you stop that, please?" two azure eyes narrowed at the boy's finger that was ceaselessly attacking his cheek with continuous pokes.

"But your cheeks make me wanna pinch them!" and he did exactly that.

"FELICIANO!"

The boy fell onto the floor once again and Ludwig towered over him, clearly not in the best of moods.

The door creaked open and three faces popped out by the side.

"We like, heard you screaming. You rarely scream."

"Boss, don't let the stress get to you!"

"Are you bullying Feli, aru? He's trying to help."

The death glare from the handsome man made them quietly close the door to leave the couple alone. For now.

"Erm, Ludwig, I know I can't really do much, but I just want you to know I'm here for you," the pasta lover was poking his fingertips together, looking a little shy and guilty.

"Feliciano…" there was a pause before he continued, "I'm glad to have you here, you're like the sunny sky. But this is beyond our control."

"What is?" he looked up at Ludwig, holding his hands, "will you tell me?"

"I don't want to burden you," his eyes seemed so weary as he said that.

Feliciano reached out and embraced the troubled man, "don't worry about me. Just let it all out."

Ludwig took a seat on the couch, there was some space reserved for the brown-eyed boy but once again, he shocked his boss by finding a place to sit, on his lap.

He was about to protest but he gave up, just accepting the lack of personal space, "the landlord came today…"

"Eh, eh…" Feliciano wanted to say something but the blond-haired man took his random sounds as a sign to continue.

"The man demanded half a year's rental by next week. I swear he's doing it as revenge…"

The brown-eyed boy's ears perked up, "revenge?"

"Well, he deserved it in my opinion. There was a day he came into café drunk and was very touchy-feely."

"Ha ha, he's like that…" Feliciano murmured.

"I am certain you can guess what happened when he casually slide that snaky hand of his around Yao's waist," he sighed and shook his head, looking quite exasperated.

"He got mauled by a Russian bear?" he asked, with a little giggle.

"Well, not mauled but yes, the boy gave him a punch he deserved."

"And he was thrown out by monkeys?" Feliciano tried to force a serious face as he said that.

"We didn't throw him out… We just asked him to leave politely, Feliks and Alfred even ushered him all the way to his car."

He looked up at the pasta lover with a stern expression, "anyway, Feliciano, you shouldn't be exaggerating things like this. This is a serious matter."

"Ve~ As serious as a plate of pasta cooked by Alfred."

"You," Ludwig ruffled his hair, and smiling a little, "it happened some time back but I think he's very upset by this and so he has decided to demand rental from me as revenge. He probably wants the café to close down."

He was looking into the distance, Feliciano could tell from the glint in his eyes.

"I don't want to give up this café, it's very important to me."

The bubbly boy stood up and pulled his arms, beckoning him to stand up as well.

"Yes?"

"If you don't want to give up, then you shouldn't! Get up and face it head on!" he bonked his head slightly against Ludwig's.

"But it's almost impossible to get this much in such a short time!"

"Then we should start now! Come on, everyone's waiting for you to try! We'll find a way, ve~"

Amazingly for his smaller built, Feliciano managed to drag the tall man all the way to the door, though he was straining his arms.

"Feliciano, please stop. It's my problem, not yours."

The boy stopped pulling him (thank goodness) and faced him with his big eyes that resembled chocolate.

"Let's make a promise."

"Now? Why?" Ludwig was confused.

"A promise that we'll always be there for each other, no matter what happens and, and even if things get really bad. Okay?" there was so much depth in the boy's hazel eyes, as he stuck out his pinky.

Ludwig highly doubted that it would be of any real help but the boy still tried to give mental support. He hesitantly held his pinky, "alright."

They did a pinky vow, even though it was slightly embarrassing for Ludwig when Feliciano curled his little finger around his own.

_It feels familiar.._

"Okay! Now your problems are my problems too! So I have to help you!" he held his hands on his hips proudly.

"I guess you're right. We have to do our best for the café!" Ludwig nodded.

"I'll call in everyone for a brief meeting," he reached for the door.

Three figures fell at his feet when he opened it.

Feliks and Yao pushed their blue-eyed friend forward, "it was Alfred's idea, he wanted to play I Spy!"

Standing not too far away was Matthew and Arthur, it seemed like everyone _was_ waiting for him.

_I should get a sound-proof door soon._

"If you want to spy on people, atleast try not to get caught," Ludwig picked up his three employees and motioned for everyone to come to the office.

"This café is really important to me-"

"Hey, it's important to me too, boss!"

"Yeah, like don't forget us, we like this café very much!"

"We're with you on this, aru!"

Arthur joined in, "it is important to me too."

Matthew simply nodded, not wanting any attention on himself.

When he saw those faces Feliciano smiled, giving Ludwig two thumbs up.

"Then we should do what we can to keep the café going! That man's not going to have his way with us!" the café boss clenched his fist.

"Because this café is important to all of us!" everyone cheered happily.

Ludwig took a quick glance at Feliciano, who was spinning around and cheering as well..

_Thank you._

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending note: Thank you for reading!

I went to the Sundown festival recently, woo hoo, rock concerts are so fun! xD


	6. Photo taking with Feliks & Yao

Author's note: Hello everyone, here's chapter six!

There's a scene change from last chapter. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

It was a quiet morning.

"YAWN…"

"-ciano…"

"-liciano…"

A little boy was dancing through a field of flowers. The sky was blue and clear and the wind blew in his face. Ah, that was the life.

"Feliciano Vargas!"

"UWA!" the sleepy boy flipped from his seat and fell onto the floor, knocking his desk over and spilling his pencils everywhere.

"Eh…" he rubbed his eyes and was seeing a double image of his teacher.

"Feliciano, after you pick up your things, stand at the corner until the end of the lesson," the teacher commanded.

The entire classroom was filled with controlled sniggers and giggling while the boy held a sheepish grin, "okay, sir!"

_Ahhh… It was a nice dream…_

"Feliciano, stop talking out loud to yourself!" the boy turned a deep red when the whole class started laughing.

A few agonizing hours later, Feliciano wobbled with jelly legs tired from all the standing, finally reaching his overly decorated locker and opening it straight away. The boy didn't bother locking it because he could never remember the padlock combination anyway.

His stomach growled, it was time to go home.

_No no, the café, the café! Remember! I want to help Ludwig!_

The day before, everyone was giving suggestions on what they could do to boost the sales of the café. Feliciano had fallen asleep during the meeting so he couldn't remember much of what had happened. He could recall Arthur saying something about a pet bird called Pierre, photo-taking with the maids and Ludwig going to the bank.

As he thought about it, he pulled out his cookbook and stuffed some of his tomes into his locker and slammed it shut absentmindedly, rattling all the cute food magnets sprawled over the metal door. Random people along the hallway gasped from the shock.

There was a slight buzzing sound coming from his pocket, signaling Feliciano to answer his phone call.

"Ciao! This is F-"

"Feliciano! You're going to the café yourself, okay?"

_Big brother…_

"Okay, big brother! Are you going out on a date again?"

"Shut up, I'm not! It's family business!"

"Okay, take care, ve~ "

"You take care too, don't come back too late! I'll lock you out if you come back late!"

"Ha ha, I won't.."

"I have to go now… So… Bye!"

"Bye~"

"Bye!"

"Bye bye~"

"Hang up, you idiot!"

"Oh, okay, by-"

"Now!"

Feliciano ended the call.

Hmm, he had to walk alone, that would be so quiet. But who could he walk with? He thought about the café again, and how he liked the idea of photo-taking. He remembered Kiku had some nice cameras he kept at home, his friend did enjoy taking photos.

"Kiku, I can call Kiku!"

He pressed a button on his candy pink flip phone.

"HELLO, KIKU!" his loud, bright voice echoed throughout the hallway.

Eleven amazing minutes later, Feliciano strolled out of his school, whistling a catchy tune so catchy no one could catch it.

As he passed by the school plague which read Leaf North School, the boy saw Kiku waiting outside the school gates. He sparkled with his shiny uniform all prim, proper and smelt like they were brand new.

He wanted to wave but a slap on the back stopped him, he caught a glimpse of a cool leather jacket and wavy blond hair blowing in the wind.

"Hey, Feli!" Alfred cheered and grabbed onto Feliciano.

"Oh, you two…" Matthew chuckled as he watched the two boys hugged. It had been so easy for those two to become friends because of their very similar easy-going (clueless) and happy (ignorant) natures.

"Hello, Matthew!" Feliciano greeted before he gave the quiet boy a friendly squeeze.

"Ve~ I didn't know both of you go to this school," he scratched his head, a vacant smile on his face.

"Ha ha ha, we knew! You don't know 'cause you're always sleep- Oww!" Matthew kicked his shin.

"You didn't know it too, I was the one who told you. We're in the same 'Caring for Animals' class."

"Mattie, that class is for girls! Ah, nevermind that!" Alfred waved him off, "Anyway, Feli, you heading to the café?"

The Italian boy nodded, "I'm going with my best friend, Kiku! He works nearby."

"You mean that reserved-looking guy over there in the sparkly uniform?"

Feliciano took a peek to check then agreed, "yep yep, that's right."

"Oh that means he belongs to the not as awesome school next door!"

"Really?" the brown-eyed boy seemed worried.

Matthew patted him on the head, "Al thinks this school is for heroes. Like him. And that means all other schools are not awesome."

"You got that right, Mattie!" the proud boy gave a thumbs up, "anyway, we're gonna go to get lunch first, Feli!"

"Oooh, lunch…" the pasta lover rubbed his belly. His packed lunch was stored nicely in his bag.

"See ya, later! Here I come, its Hamburger Day!"

"Bye, Feli! Wait up, Al!"

The brown-eyed boy watched his two friends running off to the local (one and only) fast food joint, laughing and shouting all the way.

"Kiku!" he rushed to the dark-eyed boy, who had been waiting patiently for quite a while.

The boy welcomed his friend with a tiny smile, Feliciano knew he was sincere even though he didn't express himself much.

Cheerily wrapping his arm around Kiku, the two friends set off to the café.

On their way, they passed by Kiku's school, that big sparkly school.

"Ve~ "

Contrary to Alfred's words, that school was a lot more awesome than most people knew. To outsiders, Auricle High was just a massive concrete building, cold, grey and solemn, just like his big brother, Lovino when he mourned for a rotten tomato. Feliciano had dashed in before by accident, thinking he was late for class and as far as his memory could remember, everything there was shiny and sparkly.

The door knobs were sparkly, the floors were sparkly, the statues were sparkly, the posh and expensive cars belonging to students were sparkly, the door knobs too! The students themselves were a sparkly bunch, dazzling everyone with the aura of shininess. Kiku was one of them but being modest and humble, he toned down on the sparkles. Sometimes Feliciano wondered why Auricle High had so much sparkly sparkles to it.

_Sparkly…_

"Sparkly?" Kiku echoed with his breathy voice.

"Oh, it's nothing, he he," gah, he did it again. He really needed to keep his thoughts inside and not say them out aloud.

They spent the rest of their walk chatting and updating news about each other's lives. Feliciano had told the quiet boy about his job in the maid café and some plans they had installed to outdo their perverted landlord's evil plans. In turn, Kiku told the bubbly boy about how he had been elected as student council president and his goals to reform the already perfect school. The brown eyed boy was amazed to hear that Kiku's sparkly school had problematic students, though he didn't dwell too much into it.

"Thank you for sending me here, Kiku!" he ate up the dark haired boy's personal space with an endearing hug.

"Ah, ah, it's fine, I just didn't want you to end up lost," the reserved boy stuttered, feeling his friend too close for comfort.

"Uwa, I wouldn't want that too, it's so hard to get around sometimes!"

Kiku had considered getting a map for Feliciano but the poor boy couldn't tell left from right so he gave up on that idea.

"Today's gonna be a busy day! We have to make lots of money for the café so the landlord won't chase us out, ve~ " the brown boy sounded enthusiastic, that was a good thing, Kiku thought.

"Then I wish you all the best of luck," the dark-haired boy clasped onto Feliciano's hands, surprising the pasta lover.

"Thank you, Kiku!" the bubbly boy nodded, his curious curl bounced along.

His eyes were bright and cheery, grateful for his friend's kind words.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

It was a quiet afternoon.

"Liet, are you serious? This is like, the fifteenth time you've lost."

The boy named Liet threw his cards on the table in frustration.

"Feliks, it's impossible, I just can't win."

Feliks, the pretty boy in pink, pouted, "this is a game of chance, there's no way you'll lose all the time, seriously."

"Maybe if that creepy guy there stops staring at us…" Liet whispered to the pink maid, "I'd be able to concentrate at least…"

"What CREEP-"the blond haired boy turned his head and paused momentarily, "oh... Liet, that's mean! We shouldn't like, insult weird people like that. He is to Yao what you are to me."

"A slave?" the wavy haired boy raised an eyebrow, "ow!"

Liet winced from the pain of Feliks kicking his shin with his shiny platform shoes.

"Whatever! Just try to win, okay? Then we can take photos and stick them over the café and show how much you love me," the blond haired boy shuffled the cards with amazing proficiency.

Blushing slightly, the brown haired boy waved to the counter for another cup of café latte before turning back to Feliks, "are you sure you're not making me spend more money here?"

"Like, why on earth would you think that? Don't think too much, just try to win at least once. Let me be proud to be your boyfriend." manicured fingers waved away his question.

Though he was still doubtful about his sweetheart's words, the kind boy still wanted to make him happy so he picked up the new set of cards on the table and eagerly started their sixteenth game for the day.

Unknown to the cheery couple, the creepy fellow that had been staring at them had just lost his thirtieth game and the irritation was getting to him.

"Hey Ivan, here's your cappuccino," Matthew gently placed a little coffee cup in a saucer on his table.

"I'll need that, da," the purple eyed boy glanced at the friendly waiter. He had noticed that Matthew and that annoying cousin of his worked in this café but strangely they were in different outfits. Yao had told him it was sort of more like_ kodona_ style, it worked on cute-looking guys like Matthew and Feliciano but for Alfred… Well, let's just say he wanted to punch him, though he held back because he knew that boy was able of launching a counter-attack.

The sight of his precious sunflower hopping back into his seat extinguished all thoughts of violence and was replaced by fluffy clouds and warmth.

"I'm back, did you have to wait long?" Yao adjusted the ends of his dress neatly, and looked up to meet two large round violet eyes.

"Yao yao, is this my unlucky day? Not that I believe in that a lot but my mind cannot register why I haven't won a single game today."

The black-haired maid patted him on the shoulder tenderly, "you're not unlucky, aru. If you'd like to know," he leaned closer to whisper, the sweet fragrance of flowers tingled Ivan's senses, "I count every single card we play so I can keep track of all the used and unused cards and then I rule out all permutations you might use before playing my cards…"

Ivan's jaw unhinged itself. Well, at least now he knew why Yao always top the entire cohort for calculus. And pretty much everything else that need hours of studying.

It was going to be another depressing game of not winning for him again but they stalled their game when the wind chime at the door jingled, welcoming a new customer.

"Welcome home, master!" the café staff greeted the little boy who entered.

He had short toffee coloured hair and was trembling, not uttering a word.

Arthur walked over to him, no, he couldn't skip in those platform heels like Feliks and Yao, he simply couldn't, his manly pride got in the way.

He bent down a little to face the little boy and smiled, "hey there, what's your name?"

The boy stopped shivering and swallowed a few breaths before he replied, "Raivis."

"Raivis? That's a nice name," the blond haired boy didn't stop smiling, "did you come here alone?"

Raivis shook his head shyly, "I came here, to play…"

The café staff looked at each other, a little puzzled.

"The funny man outside told me if I play and win, I can take photos with the pretty girls…" the little boy pointed outside the window, the funny man was apparently Feliciano and he was happily waving to them. Three pairs of eyes stared at him.

_Oh, like that is so adorable, that Feliciano and the little kid think I'm pretty! _

_Pretty girl, I'm gonna whack his head with a wok later, aru…_

_Bastard, fancy him calling me a girl, just because I'm wearing a dress doesn't mean I'm a girl!_

Feliciano had assigned himself the task of promoting the café and he had been doing quite a good job despite his ditzy exterior. Though he did give very embarrassing comments at times regarding his colleagues but they weren't offensive so no one really minded. Ludwig himself was impressed with the carefree boy, he was generally a sociable person and could talk to anyone, or sometimes, any thing. Cats mostly, but they had to turn them away for hygiene purposes.

And right now, the brown-eyed boy had managed to convince a little kid to patronize their café. Did the little boy even know this was an all boys maid café? Could he tell?

"Erm, miss," Raivis tugged at Arthur's dress frills.

_Miss?_ Arthur had half the mind to scream at the boy but controlled and reminded himself that this was a child and generally they meant no harm.

"Yes?" he looked at the brown haired kid.

"I want to play against those two girls," Raivis pointed to the other two maids.

"Sure thing, cutie!" Feliks skipped over cheerily, leaving a rejected Toris behind.

"I'll be back, okay?" Yao winked at Ivan, and skipped over as well.

Arthur shuddered, how could they just skip like that?

As the trio started their game, Arthur's eyes trailed over to the idiot clearing the plates. Alfred was in his own wonderland, bobbing his head from side to side as he stacked dozens of dishes onto one arm and skipped off to the kitchen.

_Did he just SKIP?_

_La la la la la, skip skip skip!_

Alfred sang to himself and turned around to wave at Arthur, who was just staring in disbelief.

"I win!" Raivis cried out.

Feliks and Yao were clapping for the triumphant little boy while Toris and Ivan looked like they had just lost their marbles.

The brown haired child blushed, "I've… I've never won before. Today must be my lucky day!"

"You were amazing, I've never seen someone win so fast!" Feliks' emerald eyes shot a piercing glare at Toris, "someone should seriously learn from you."

"Anything that you like as a prize, aru?" Ivan felt a pain stabbing into his heart as his lover said those words to someone other than him. He started murmuring something along the lines of _"kolkolkolkol…" _

The little boy slurped on his drink and thought for a moment. He grinned innocently, "I want to take a photo with both of you."

They shifted to another side of the café where Arthur said the background looked nicer before getting ready to have their photo taken. He would be taking two photos, one for the café and one for the winner.

Feliks and Yao stood on either sides of Raivis, and to their surprise, the little boy actually wrapped his arms around their waists to pose for the picture with a winning smile. Toris gasped while Ivan poured out a dark purple aura from within.

Arthur flicked the polaroid print a few times and checked that it was alright before handing it over to the small boy in a nice fancy wrapper.

"Here's your photo, you should be proud, Raivis, you're the first one to make it on our wall," he gestured to the not so empty wall where Matthew was now carefully sticking the second photo onto.

"I, I will be…Thank you, everyone," the boy nodded shyly.

He looked at the kitty clock on the wall and gasped, "I, I have to go! I'll tell my friends about this place, I will!"

The boy ran to the café door but changed his mind and ran back to give Feliks' a kiss on cheek before running off, feeling extremely nervous yet happy at the same time.

"That kid just gave me a kiss," the boy with golden locks felt his cheek.

"Ah ha ha, he probably thought you were a life-size Barbie doll or something!" Alfred chirped in a cute yet annoying voice.

"It's, It's just a case of inflatuation!" Toris stammered, a little unnerved that a child would snatch a kiss from Feliks. His Feliks. Wow, in all his years, the brown haired boy would never expect himself to feel jealous or possessive.

The handsome purple eyed boy hugged his love interest and nuzzled his neck, "yes, my Yao Yao is safe, I'd break his bones if he tried that on you…"

"He also said something…" everyone turned when they heard Feliks, he sounded so ominous.

"I hope your boobs are bigger the next time I visit," Feliks instinctively looked down at his flat chest.

(Somewhere outside the cafe, someone screamed, "LATVIAAAA!")

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending note: Thanks for reading all the way to the end!

I always wanted to say lots of stuff but by the time I type this out, I forget what I want to say… Aww, I've been thinking about the concert… Wah, I wanna go to another j-rock concert again X_X

I also had a hard sleeping last night because i was dreaming of some gerita and rochu stuff, hahahaha hahahaha

Err, next chapter is going to be slightly on the weird side so protect your brains!

See you guys! ^^


	7. Wonderful Stew from Arthur

Author's note: Hi hi, here's chapter seven!

Let part one of the weirdness begin!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

No one knew why, but on one day in the middle of summer, the little town of Petiole started snowing.

The children were happy and pelting snowballs at each other. The grown-ups were wondering what was wrong and were trying to find out if it had something to do with trouble in the capital city. Other than that, business was as usual and so was school.

Feliciano, like a blissful child, was simply enjoying the fun of snow and was sticking out his tongue in hops of catching a snowflake.

"Ah…" he opened his mouth again to gulp another snowflake.

He watched an unusually big one floating down from the sky and ran to catch it, getting pulled back by his friend. He made a sad face as the snowflake was blown away.

"Ve…"

"Feli, you almost ran out onto the road," Kiku explained, "besides, you shouldn't be eating snowflakes, you brought your lunch, right?"

_Pasta…_

The cheery boy nodded and they continued their pleasant walk down to the cafes, a pink scarf and a white scarf blowing in the wind.

Down one of the walkways, there were two figures in the distance kissing. Kiku held his head down to pass them quickly. As they got closer, Feliciano recognized them instantly.

"Hello Ivan, hello Yao!" the pasta lover's voice made Kiku winced.

The very tall boy and his black-haired companion broke away from their kiss and greeted the pasta lover. Feliciano could see that Ivan's beloved scarf was wrapped around Yao's shoulders, the latter seemed a bit pale but flushed at his cheeks.

"Ooh, are you feeling okay, Yao?" the pasta lover asked.

The long-haired boy blushed, "yes, I am. I was just feeling a little cold because I forgot to bring my scarf so Ivan gave me his and we kissed…" unable to continue, Yao hid his face in the cream-coloured scarf.

"Kisses warm the spirit and take away the cold, da," the handsome boy grinned.

The scarf was very important to him and Feliks had told Feliciano the boy clobbered anyone who tried to manhandle it, yet now it rested comfortably on the delicate shoulders of Yao.

Seeing that, the ditzy boy gladly agreed, "that's true! Uwa, I want kisses too!"

"Ha? You want my kisses too?" Ivan had an innocent look in his eyes.

Before anyone could hear Feliciano's answer, Kiku pulled him away and started walking hastily.

"We have to go, it's… err, I think the snow fall is getting worse," he blurted out a random excuse to run away.

"Eh, okay, let's go!" the brown-eyed boy waved to his two friends, "bye bye, see you guys later!"

"Bye, Feli!" they both said in unison.

Yao shyly tugged at Ivan's arm and said something, though it was muffled by the scarf, the violet-eyed boy could hear it well.

He pulled the scarf down gently to see his lover's beautiful features and their lips met again for a deeper and much longer kiss.

Down the road, Feliciano felt as though his arm was going to be stretched from Kiku's grip.

"Ve~ Why are we walking so fast?"

"To get away from them."

"Eh, why?"

"They're trouble-makers, especially that big one."

"Oh…" the brown-eyed boy was at a loss for words, he always thought they were nice people. In fact, everyone he had met was a nice person.

"Kiku, are you sure they are bad people?" he asked in an innocent way.

The dark haired boy shook his head, "they are in the student council as well. There was a re-election recently, where I became president. The day I was supposed to re-elect a vice president, it just so happened that everyone except the both of them had food poisoning…"

Feliciano felt his stomach cringed at the thought of food poisoning, nothing could be worse!

"I, I had no choice… I had to elect Ivan as vice president… No one dared to oppose even though it was so obvious he did it. I actually felt like taking my katana and attacking his v-"

Kiku stopped abruptly and looked up at the darkening sky.

"I think the weather is getting worse…"

"Mmm, maybe it's feeling sick…" two hazel eyes gazed at the diminishing sun.

"I guess we should hurry then," Kiku held out a gloved hand to Feliciano, who grabbed it with his own.

They continued on their way to the café, feeling the increasing snowfall all around them.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

If he had forgotten to replace the batteries in the kitty clock when its hands that stopped from the night before, everyone would have believed it was really late at night.

Taking a peek through the fancy curtains, Matthew could see heavy snow drops covering the street in a blanket of grey. The afternoon sun had been blocked out as well, leaving the town gloomy and cold.

Feliciano still insisted that he was fine with standing outside, the cold had not breached his internal systems yet. He paced about the café entrance like a guard dog, looking for passer-bys who might need a place to warm themselves.

"Ve~ I wonder what's wrong with the weather… I hope the kitties are okay…" little puffs of air escaped his mouth as he spoke aloud.

"Ugh…" Alfred groaned, trying to stand up, staggering quite a fair bit.

"Al," Matthew rushed to his cousin and held him closely, "I should have brought you home, you're still recovering…"

"No problem," he flashed his dazzling smile, "I'm just, yawn… Tired…"

Nearby, Arthur had fallen asleep but was twitching once in a while and making strange murmuring sounds. Probably having a dream or a nightmare, Matthew thought.

Outside, Feliciano looked up at the sky in amazement he had this odd feeling something was coming.

"Ve… Maybe I should go back inside…"

(000)

The night before…

"Alright, everyone, here's dinner!" the proud English boy dropped his cauldron on the table making a '_plonk_' sound. Arthur was extremely happy to be the one cooking dinner this time, he had been nominated by sweet little Feli since everyone had their turn to cook dinner for the past few nights.

Whatever dinner was, or could be, sizzled and popped out psychedelic bubbles. He grabbed plates, forks and spoons for everyone as they slowly walked over for dinner. It had been a tiring day at the café.

He saw his boss and his bubbly friend come in together, the cute boy had wrapped himself around Ludwig's arm. They were whispering about something but Arthur couldn't hear much as he concentrated on giving everyone an equal share of his wonderful stew.

As they were about to sit down, Feliciano cried out in happiness, "I love you, Ludwig!" clearly the handsome man had said something very endearing to him.

A loud chorus of "Oooh~" rang through the dinner table, making Ludwig turn a deep shade of red.

"Feliciano, please…" he struggled to quiet the affectionate boy, though he did so with minimal effort.

The giggles and laughter died down very quickly when everyone stared at their plates. Or more specifically, the thing on their plates.

"Eh, Arthur, I asked you to cook dinner, what's this..?" the bubbly boy had his hazel eyes looming over the stew-thing.

"What's wrong with it? Bloody hell, why aren't you all eating it?"

"Ah ha ha… Is it supposed to be alive, Artie?" Alfred pointed at his plate, twitching a little.

"Maple…" Matthew hid behind Alfred fearfully.

"Ve~ is stew supposed to be so colouful?" Ludwig tried to hush Feliciano but he was too late.

"Even my pony could barf out something better than this," Feliks whispered to Yao.

"I don't want to know what your pony can barf out, aru…"

Arthur looked like he was close to tears but he fought hard to hold them back because gentlemen don't cry! Alfred who had a weird soft spot for him (which irritated Matthew), dug his spoon into the stew-thing and started gulping down disgusting spoonfuls of it.

"Nom, nom, nom, hey, it tastes okay!" his blue eyes widened in sheer surprise.

"Oh god, really?" Arthur's eyes were watering from gratefulness and he thought of giving Alfred a thank you hug but met Matthew's piercing eyes, undoubtingly saying _'stay away from my boyfriend, you punk.'_

Deciding to have faith in the grotesque stew, Feliciano held a spoonful of the colourful goo near to his face until he saw his blue eyed friend turning green and coughing very badly.

"Al, what's wrong?" Mattie patted his back.

The poor boy couldn't speak, he just kept on coughing, and his green skin descended to blue. Yao ran to the kitchen to grab a jug of water and medicine, while Feliks stirred and checked the contents of the cauldron.

"Hey, don't you like, use this for your wizardry stuff? It's toxic!" he looked at Arthur.

"That's another pot! I don't understand… I cooked everything right this time!"

_This time? Mein gott, he is never going into the kitchen again…_

Ludwig rubbed his temples to ease his on-coming headache.

Arthur flipped through his cookbook furiously and was about to defend himself but his face turned pale. In between the lines of the recipe were nicely written magic symbols that enacted winter and summoning, but since it wasn't cast properly, the effects were unpredictable. He must have cast it accidentally when he was in a rush to make the beef stew.

_Hey… I know this handwriting... PETER, you f*****! Wait till I get my hands on you!_

(Somewhere, a little boy writing magic symbols in his older brother's textbook grinned, it was always fun to mess with spells.)

"Alfred won't stop coughing, aru! Ah, he's, he's sprouting out a tentacle!" Yao screamed when he saw the extra appendage sticking out from Alfred's arm. Poor Matthew broke down in tears, unable to digest what was happening.

Alfred tried to wave it, "whoa, whoa!"

"Wah, it's real," Feliciano thoughtlessly poked the flesh-coloured tentacle, "Ludwig, its squishy!"

Ludwig probably thought he was just having a bad dream and kept calm, scooping his beloved pasta lover away from Alfred, "be careful, Feliciano, it might be poisonous."

"Eew, I think I'm going to-" before the infected boy could finish, he sprouted out a tentacle from his other arm, "barf… Ok, that was weird…"

He tried to wiggle the tentacle with his thoughts but it moved on its own and pushed a plate off the table, sending it crashing to the ground.

Ludwig made a mental note to take that out of his paycheck.

Matthew used his pitiful, crying eyes on Arthur, "what have you done?"

"Well, at least he stopped coughing," Feliks noted.

Pop! Another tentacle sprouted out.

"Ahhhhhh!" Matthew shrieked and fainted from the sight.

"Mattie!" Alfred grabbed him just in time before he could fall to the floor, "look at me, I'm okay! I'm the hero, nothing can happen to me!"

The tentacles seemed to have a mind of their own and were much less heroic than their host, reaching out in a snaky fashion, grabbing food and randomly overturning furniture. If any one had cared to notice, they look like they were actually just confused.

Feliks was batting away a playful tentacle with his platform shoe, "Yao, the gorgeous me could use some help here!"

Pop! Yet another tentacle sprouted out.

"I'm coming, aru!" Yao ran out of the kitchen with a wok and made short work of the tentacles, his cute ponytails went swish and swish with every agile move he made.

Ludwig was watching and actually thought of applauding the black haired boy but there were more pressing issues.

He turned to regard the trouble-maker in a serious tone, "Arthur, I'm not blaming you for anything. Just please do something to end this nightmare. And I myself will promise to not indulge in beer before dinner anymore." Feliciano tried to crawl over his shoulder to touch the weird appendages but Ludwig held him in place, accidentally groping his bottom in the process.

"Ve~"

"It wasn't my fault," the blond haired boy protested but still went over to Alfred, who was actually amused by what was happening.

"Lie down!" he pushed his head down on the table and murmured inaudible words again, "return to normal please."

His whole body glowed and magical sparks surrounded Alfred, the tentacles shrank but were still there. They reached out to coil around the magic user, but held down by Ludwig and Feliks.

"Artie, if my nails like, break because of these things, you're paying for damages," Feliks held onto the monster appendages with amazing strength.

"Ugh, you blasted tentacles, go back to where you came from!" Arthur cursed as he did not want to pay for manicure sessions, his magic increased tenfold and there was a blinding light.

All light was swallowed into Alfred and then it disappeared for a split second before reappearing and repelling Arthur back in a wave of force.

Thankfully for him, he was cushioned by Feliciano and Yao, both happened to be standing behind him at the time of the blast.

He shook his head, trying to shake away the imaginary stars flying around, "I think I'm fine. Thanks, you guys."

"Ve~ happy to help," Feliciano was dazed but otherwise did a cute salute.

"That's good to know, so why don't you both get off me now? It's kinda hard to breathe here, aru."

"Oh, sorry," both of them realized their comfy cushion was Yao and jumped away to help him stand.

"Is Alfred okay?" Feliciano asked.

Yao checked his pulse, "he should be fine, aru."

"I totally am!" Alfred still had tons of firepower left in him which reassured everyone.

"Err, then how's Mark?" the pasta boy pointed to the figure swooned next to Alfred.

"Who?"

The wavy haired boy groaned and got up, "Matthew, it's Matthew…"

His comment went unnoticed as Arthur and Feliks went to clean up the kitchen, while Yao helped Alfred to settle down.

Feliciano stared into space with dreamy eyes, his curl was twitching slightly as if it was an antenna searching for a signal.

Taking that as a common gesture of Feliciano, Ludwig heaved a sigh of relief, "thank goodness. Alright, everyone, none of this happened, this is just a bad dream."

Arthur tore out the recipe for beef stew, "this is what I'm going to do to you, Peter…" he shredded the pages faster than a cat unraveling a ball of yarn, tossing the remains into the waste paper bin.

He suddenly felt like a cold wind wrapped around him and he shuddered, closing his eyes to shield them from the piercing cold.

Feeling a pat on his shoulder, he opened his eyes again, "like, you feeling okay?"

He faced Feliks with a smile, "thanks, I'm fine, just a little cold."

"Sure, whatever, I'm going home with you, just in case."

Thank goodness he lived in the same area as Feliks otherwise Arthur would have turned down the offer, but he did feel happy he had a friend who cared.

As the café staff packed up to leave, Ludwig offered to send Alfred and Matthew home while Lovino came in his dazzling red Ferrari to pick up his bumbling baby brother. Yao decided to walk home.

"See you guys!" Feliciano waved, happy to go home after a tiring day.

A white little thing floated down slowly onto the café roof.

It was a snowflake. And it was just the first of many to descend from the sky.

(000)

He held out his hand and watched numerous snowflakes land onto his arm.

"I wonder if anyone will come today, its too cold to be walking around…" Feliciano pondered as he tried to return to the café.

"Eh? My legs are stuck…" he looked down.

His eyes widened until they could almost fall out of their sockets.

The snow had reached mid-thigh level for Feliciano and he didn't even realize it. Was it really snowing that fast?

He waved frantically, hoping someone inside would see him. From his angle, the curtains covered him completely from view. He took out his cell phone and tried to call Ludwig, but sighed when he realized he forgot to recharge the batteries.

The snow was falling fast and the brown haired boy had to shake off a huge chunk that landed on his head.

He only had one alternative.

Holding up a small little white flag keychain, he cried "somebody save me!"

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending note: Thank you for reading!

Ha ha ha, wasn't it a really strange chapter? xD

Stay tuned for part two! ^_^

Err, I'm planning for a cameo appearance later on, it'll be either Spain, Denmark or Sweden, anyone wants to vote? :D


	8. Feliciano & the Octopus Escapade

Author's note: Hello everyone, here's chapter eight!

Part two of the weirdness continues!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

A black haired boy stood by the window, his honey coloured eyes peering at the unnatural snowfall outside.

_Aiya, where are you__? You said you'd accompany me today since you thought I was feeling cold._

Yao couldn't help but pout, annoyed that his lover wasn't here as he usually should have been.

_Sigh, maybe I'm just worrying too much again... Worrying is making me hungry aru... Mmm, fried rice…_

He pressed down on his non-existent tummy and retreated to the kitchen for a snack.

Not too far away, his boss was thinking the same thing about Feliciano except for the eating part.

Ludwig frowned slightly, "I think I'll ask Feliciano to come back inside, it's just too cold outside."

He headed to the wooden door and as soon as he felt the door knob he retracted his hand back. It was freezing cold, the snow must have covered it on the other side.

Feliks wondered what he was up to and grabbed the door knob, feeling the biting chill and he flapped his hand up and down.

"Eeek, that was so not warm! Oh ponies, what about Feliciano? He must be freezing outside!" his emerald eyes widened in fear.

"Be careful, a lot of snow might just pour in," Ludwig warned him as he donned his leather gloves and braced himself before opening the door.

_WHOOSH! _

A deluge of ice and snow poured into the café. The tall blond noticed a little white flag keychain that fell in as well.

"Feliciano!"

He trudged through the snow, desperate to find the missing boy. He scooped away the icy stuff, it was really so cold!

"Ve…" he heard a tiny voice some distance ahead.

Ludwig climbed over the pile and out of the café. He caught sight of the brown haired boy, Feliciano was stuck in the snow up to his chest and was looking very sleepy.

"It's so cold… I feel like having a siesta…"

"Feliciano!" his savior shouted and pulled with all the strength he could muster.

The brown haired boy was out of the icy wrap and in the strong arms of Ludwig, who held him close to his body.

"Ve~ You look beautiful, Ludwig," he looked up hazily and saw the most brilliant blue eyes gazing at him fondly.

"Don't worry me like that, Feliciano," the tall blond had a stern look but his voice was tender, "we better go inside."

He carried the sleepy boy back into the café, where everyone was waiting anxiously for him.

"Feli, you must be freezing, aru!" Yao ran out of the kitchen with a warm towel and wrapped it around him, "come over and warm up near the heater."

Ludwig couldn't resist smiling, sometimes that black haired boy really acted like a mother hen. He settled the slightly shivering Feliciano down near the heater gently, and hoped the latter would be back to normal after warming up. To think that he almost lost the boy just moments ago, it made him feel upset that he could have been so negligent.

He liked Feliciano's cheery voice and spirit very much. His vacant smile and defiant curl, he liked it too. Even that slightly odd wurst pasta, he learned to like it as well. Was it everything that he liked about Feliciano?

He picked up the mini white flag, it was an innocent, laughable yet delicate thing. A reflection of the hazel eyed boy he knew.

_Feliciano… _

"Like, hello? Ludwig there?" a slightly high-pitched voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes, Feliks?"

"Like, I hate to break up the naughty thoughts you have of Feli but the door's open," his boss glared at him, "I'm freezing, we're all freezing here in our skirts," the pink clothed boy pointed to the cafe door.

"I thought you'd close it when I get in…" Ludwig walked over to close it.

"Oh no… We need a manly guy like you to help us and I don't want to break my nails," Feliks said, sounding a little irritated, "what are you rolling your eyes for?"

Ludwig shook his head and pushed the door shut but something blocked him from the other side.

"Wait, please don't close the door!" cried a familiar voice.

The tall blond rubbed his temples, letting the person in.

_Not another headache…_

"Ivan!" a very very happy Yao leaped into his arms and wrapped around him for a welcoming hug.

_Whoa, Felicano's influence must be rubbing off him…_

He shut the door this time with no interruption and headed back to his office, not realizing he was still holding onto the flag…

"What took you so long? You made me so worried, aru!" Yao held his hands on his hips in an attempt to look intimidating. With his long ponytails and cute dress, it was fruitless to try and he earned a wide grin from the purple eyed boy.

"Here!" Ivan unveiled a sunflower wrapped in soft lilac paper tucked inside his coat and presented it to him, "Petiole Gardens didn't have sunflowers today so I went to the one across town to get one."

"Oh…" the black haired boy blushed, feeling a little sheepish for worrying so much.

He patted the sunflower and held it close, "thank you, I like it a lot."

They settled down at a round white table and Ivan went to pick a game to play. No more card games, he was too annoyed by them. Yao just smiled and watched him.

_Knock knock._

"Mmm?" he instinctively turned to the window, where the sound came from. It didn't seem like anyone was there, maybe some hard pieces of snow had bounced off the window.

"Let's play this game, da," the innocent purple eyed boy placed the box on the table, gaining Yao's attention.

"Pull the teeth off the crocodile, aru?" the black haired boy giggled a little, "thinking about being a dentist?"

"Da, it's as good as being a doctor… No more evil card games, this game is much better," he said in a child-like voice, handing a pair of plastic pliers to his friend.

After ordering a drink, they started their fun little game of taking turns to pull teeth off the toy crocodile, who ever gets bitten by the crocodile loses.

At the cashier, Alfred sat there looking like a zombie, he was still feeling a little unwell from the freak accident the night before. He stared into space and his mouth hung open to gasp for air.

"Uh… I feel tired…"

Matthew came over with a big glass of cola with a scoop of vanilla ice cream floating on top, "here's your hero drink."

"Uh… Mattie, feed me…" Alfred's eyes were swirling.

"Um, okay…" he took a spoonful of ice cream, "say 'ahh'."

"Ahh…" Alfred swallowed it and instantly he felt better, oozing into a pile of happiness, "so good…"

"Okay, Al, you can eat the rest yourself," the wavy haired boy blushed as he placed the drink on the tabletop and almost left but he felt a tug at his back.

"Uh… Feed me some more…" Alfred pleaded with big blue puppy eyes.

Matthew shrugged and gave in, "alright, alright, you're such a baby. I have lots of stuff to do, this'll be the last time I feed you."

It was untrue, of course, he would gladly serve Alfred if he asked, and he always knew how to ask. Matthew fed spoonfuls of ice cream to him and Alfred had his mouth open like a baby bird waiting for food, grinning like an idiot every time he swallowed.

A few tables away, Arthur was murmuring in his sleep.

_This is, interesting…_

The blond haired boy blinked a few times but the world still twirled around him and he felt intensely cold. In that weak state of mind, he thought of just finding a place to rest, somewhere the sun shined warmly.

The scene changed to a sunny field and he was lying underneath a tree, shaded by the canopy of branches. He heard a voice and opened his eyes lazily, he was resting on the shoulders of that man.

"Francis?"

"Lapin, it is good to see that you still dream of me here… But I must say, our lovely meeting must end for there are more pressing issues…" he peered up at the sky.

The boy looked up and gasped, he saw only darkness. Turning to Francis, he was confused, "what's happening?"

"Yesterday, mon cherie…" he winked his ocean blue eyes before disappearing into the darkness.

Arthur twitched his eyebrow, he couldn't hear those words and shouted, "what? Francis, come back, you bastard!"

"Francis!" he screamed.

There was light again. He was in a café, the maid café. Many, many pairs of eyes looking at him suspiciously, they were stunned by his sudden outburst.

"Oh," he slouched, feeling silly that he had embarrassed himself yet again, "fuc-"

"Arthur, you're awake!" the blond haired boy felt two arms coiling around him for a hug, "ve~ are you feeling better?"

"Erm, yeah, I suppose-"

"That's good!" Arthur jerked, hearing Feliciano's voice so close to his ears was a pain.

"Not so loud, idiot!" he reprimanded him grumpily.

"Sowwie… But you are truly feeling better?" the brown haired boy blinked his curious eyes.

Arthur nodded, "I am, it doesn't feel so cold here anymore."

"Yay! I don't feel so cold too, I think the snow has stopped falling!" Feliciano shook him happily.

"Argh, stop it! Stop it!" he tried to push him away but the bubbly boy wanted to play.

At the other corner of the café the black haired boy smirked, it was funny to see Arthur get so flustered.

_Knock knock._

Yao's eyes darted to the window. There was that sound again.

"Yao yao, it's your turn," Ivan nudged him playfully.

"Huh? Didn't you hear that, aru?"

"What was I supposed to hear?" the purple eyed boy blinked.

The black haired boy tried to ignore it, "oh, it's nothing," and pulled another tooth from the little crocodile.

It had barely five teeth left, making Ivan anxious.

_Da, maybe this time I can win!_

Both boys stared at the toy crocodile, any moment now it would snap its jaws on an unsuspecting prey. Ivan was critically analyzing it.

_Knock knock._

"Oooh, what is that sound!" Yao couldn't stand it. He got up and checked the window.

Besides the snow that had miraculously evaporated away, leaving just a few puddles and patches of white here and there, there was nothing else.

His golden eyes scanned the surroundings, but he couldn't see anyone. Maybe the prankster went to hide.

"Is something the matter? You seemed very distracted," Ivan commented, "are you still feeling unwell from this morning?"

"I just keep hearing someone knocking on the window aru."

He was caught by surprise when he saw Feliciano nodding, "ve~ I heard it too. I thought I was just dreaming again."

Well, at least someone shared his sentiments, it wasn't the brightest person but it was enough.

"Alright, if that prankster tries it again, I'm going to kick his butt," Yao said as he returned to the game, his eyes were fierce.

_Knock knock knock._

"Grrr, whoever you are, I'm going to-"

"I win!" Ivan jumped for joy and startled everyone in the café, it was like a giant bear on the loose. Yao was so distracted by the knocks he didn't realize the toy crocodile ate his entire hand.

"Ah, you troublesome thing, let go of me aru!" he tried to shake it off but the purple eyed boy grabbed him and carried him over his shoulder.

"I win, so now it's time for your body check-up by your favourite doctor!" he patted Yao's flouncy skirt, ignoring the black haired boy's protests.

"Wait, let me down aru! Let me down!" he pounded his fists on Ivan's back, "I heard something, I did!"

"See, you need a check-up, da."

"Not here! Let me down, let me down!" he cried even as he was taken to the back of the café.

"Hey, it's not the first time for you anyway!" Alfred hollered.

"Da, Yao yao enjoys going for check-ups anyway."

"Just let me down!"

"Ve~ what's happening to him?" Feliciano asked with a clueless face.

Feliks patted his head dotingly, "he's just going to become one with Ivan as usual. Happens all the time, you'll get used to it, Feli," and waved to Yao.

He returned it with a glare before Ivan slammed the locker room door shut. There was an odd silence.

Feliciano stuck his face to the window, he thought he heard something, "ve~"

Four pairs of eyes were staring at him and stuttering, "i- i-" pointing their fingers shakily at the window.

He looked at them a little clueless, "I what?"

Running out of his office, Ludwig, "that's an eye, you idiot!" just before a tentacle broke through the window and lashed at Feliciano.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

It narrowly missing him as the boy was whisked away by his handsome saviour.

"Oh, Ludwig, you saved me!" Feliciano cheerily wrapped his arms around him.

Normally the man would feel his face heating up from those words but as it was, Ludwig felt a burning sensation in his wallet as the monster tore through the café, overturning and breaking a lot of furniture with its wayward tentacles.

_I hope insurance covers monster invasions. _

It didn't help that Alfred was busy throwing chair after chair at the strange monster.

"Take that, you weird evil thing!" he hurled a table at the thing.

Arthur's eyebrow twitched, was his magic really getting out of hand? Other magic users usually had trolls, orges and unicorns popping out of nowhere, his was what came out from the rubbish bin of magic… Eew… It looked suspiciously like a…

"Polipo!" Feliciano waved his arms, unknowingly gaining the monster's attention. It stopped chewing on the cashier counter and crawled over to him.

Alfred ran out of big objects to practice throwing so he grabbed all the plates and food to pelt the monster with. It seemed quite happy to catch the leftovers and directed them to its toothed maw.

_God save the Queen._

"Bugger, why do I have to get a call now?" Arthur fumbled with his skirt and apron before pulling out his cell phone.

_What does that arse want from me now? _

He answered the call, "yes?"

"Ah, my dear, I had this wonderful dream about us that-"

"What the hell do you want?" the blond punk screamed, though he was directing the message at the monster, who had tried to lift up his skirt by accident, blasting some fireballs at it.

"Mon cherie, I know you must be a very busy young man but, that is not a very nice to greet your-"

"Could you hurry up with what you want to say, pretty please?" he tried to say the last word as adorably as he could, though it was hard when he was trying not to get up-skirted again.

"Ah, that is the sweet rabbit I know," Arthur almost crushed his cell phone in irritation, "yesterday, petit ange, you cast a spell, oui?"

"Hey, how did you know? Were you spying on me again, you perverted motherf-"

"_Language_, Arthur…"

A tentacle poked him in the ribs, making him winced, before Ludwig punched it away "I apologise, oww! Yes, yes, I cast a spell by accident! I didn't know what I was reading!"

"Ha ha, you truly are my absentminded petit ange! Then I just have this to say, reverse the spell and all will be well…"

"What? But I tore up the paper," he blasted a few more fireballs at the monster.

"That will be your problem to solve, I will be going for my facial now, au revoir~"

The blond haired boy stared down at his cell phone, confused and exhausted altogether.

"Like, wake up, Artie!" he saw a familiar pair of pink shoes stopping in front of him.

Feliks was holding onto the wastepaper bin, "you threw that icky piece of paper inside, right? We can still patch it up, Alfred and Ludwig are distracting the, erm, octopus thing."

"You're right, we can do it," Arthur said aloud, though it seemed like he was trying to convince himself.

Feliciano wanted to help but once again his poor friend Matthew had fainted from seeing the polipo so he was assigned by Feliks to take care of him.

His stomach growled, boy, was he hungry right now…

_Pasta…_

For a moment, he thought the polipo winked at him, but he brushed off that notion and hopped to the kitchen.

"Eh… Only instant pasta…" he pouted, disappointed at what he found.

"No, no, all pasta is good pasta," the brown haired boy chanted, tearing off the seal on the packet.

He made his spaghetti aglio olio in a very short time and heard a high-pitched chirp from the monster.

"Pasta, pasta!" his curl bounced up and down as he dashed out of the kitchen with the frying pan.

"Hey, that smells good!" Alfred paused his attacking and eyed the pasta.

"It's for polipo! I think he's hungry, that's why he's so mad," Feliciano cautiously approached the giant octopus.

It chirped, sounding very excited, as it watched the brown haired boy place the pan of food in front of him.

_Food. Smell nice. Can eat?_

Feliciano was nodding his head with an eager expression in his eyes, as if asking the monster to take the food.

"Polipo, eat, eat…"

It grabbed the pan with its tentacles and swallowed everything, Ludwig frowned as he heard the crunching sound of his expensive kitchenware undergoing digestion.

_Food. Yummy. Happy. _

Feliciano seemed delighted that the octopus monster ate his food, so delighted he ran over to hug the polipo. Ludwig thought he was dreaming and pinched his cheek, Alfred gave him a pinch as well before getting throttled by him, laughing away.

_Food? No. Nice person. Happy. No eat._

It became a lot more docile and even patted the pasta lover on the head, chirping happily.

"Stay away from it, Feliciano! I'm going to send it home!" Arthur cried out, waving an old piece of shredded paper covered in pink glue.

Feliks pulled him back, "hold on, Artie! Like, won't this make a fabulous photo to paste on our wall?" his manicured fingers made a rectangle sign, "oh my gawd, cute Feli with a giant, gross octopus, can you see it? You know, the whole beauty and the beast thing?"

"What…" Arthur thought he had lost all senses as his pink friend pushed the camera into his hands and directed him on how to take that fabulous photo.

His hands felt like jelly even after he took the photos and handed one to the octopus.

"Artie?" Feliks poked his face a few times.

"Wha-What?..." he snapped.

"You can do your magic thingy now, we're all done."

_So this is just a magic thingy to you? _

Narrowing his eyes, he would never understand that weird excuse for a senior, Arthur started his verse of inaudible words and felt sparks of magic spill from his fingertips. They leaked into the floorboards and encircled the monster in blue light, the temperature of the café dropping drastically.

"Bye bye!" Feliciano waved to it and the octopus waved in return. It chirped and spat out something, covering everyone in slime.

"Ugh…" anyone who wasn't Feliciano groaned, the bubbly boy continued to wave until the polipo disappeared.

Once the temperate returned to normal, Feliks screamed, "EEEW! My hair, my gorgeous hair ruined!" and he ran to the shower to rid himself of the slime.

"I think it's fine," Alfred didn't seem bothered by it, examining some of it on his nice shirt.

"Alfred, if you swallow any of that, no one's going to save you," Ludwig eyed him suspiciously.

"Vee~ What's all this shiny stuff?" Feliciano tugged at Ludwig's pants, since he had knelt down to open the sack the polipo spat out. He picked up a few of the shiny, yellow objects.

Arthur hobbled over on weakened legs, "it's, it's gold!" but fatigue overcame him and he grabbed onto a chair to rest. He wondered if he should contact Francis since the monster was gone now.

_I hate it when you help me, stupid frog eater…_

He watched Ludwig, Alfred and Feliciano carrying the gold to his office, which thankfully was safe from the monster attack. Feliks had popped out of the shower room and was about to get a towel inside the locker room but he hesitated, smirking a little.

Ludwig saw him and asked, "what's wrong? The door's stuck?"

He shook his head, "nothing's wrong, just go," he tried to push his boss away, "like, go away, it's fine! No, don't open the door-"

He sighed, Alfred held back his intense laughter.

As soon Ludwig opened the door, a torn blouse smacked him in the face.

"Wow, they're hugging naked-" Feliciano was pulled away by Feliks.

Knowing _this_ was no dream, Ludwig felt the blood rushing to his head, "YOU TWO ARE AT IT AGAIN?"

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending note: Thank you for reading this!

I'm really grateful to all my readers, it makes me glad to know people like my story. (I know, it sounds so sappy XD)

Anyway, readers can still vote on whom will make a cameo appearance, Spain, Denmark or Sweden! I haven't written that chapter yet, hahaha…

See you all soon!


	9. In which Pierre meets 3 strange girls

Author's Note: Hello everyone!

There'll be a tiny bit of cross-dressing involved, hahaha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Feliciano bounced out of the kitchen with a big bowl of pasta alla carbonara cooked personally by him. He made sure not to ask someone else to cook, after the traumatizing incident caused by Arthur's magic stew. He managed to find very fresh ingredients in the supermarket and decided to give everyone a lunch treat.

"Hello everyone, here's lunchie!"

"Yay, food! I was starving, Feli!" Alfred ran up to him and took his share.

Half of the pasta was left.

"You pig, did you have to take much? What about the rest of us?" Arthur snapped at him, eyeing the enormous bundle of pasta on the boy's plate.

"Come, Feli, put the bowl here aru, " Yao directed him to the brand new kitty-chan desk and handed out kitty-chan plates, eyeing the pasta with shiny golden eyes.

Munching in between his sentences, Alfred grinned, "I thought, nom nom nom, you said you were getting fat, nom nom nom~"

"What? Did you just call me fat?"

Feliks put down his nail file to grab some of the food, "no, like, he said you were as slim as beanstalk."

The brown eyed boy hummed a cheery tune to himself as he twirled some strands around his fork before chewing on it, "mmm… pasta…"

"Feliks, I thought you'd be on my side, since well, you said you gained a few pounds this week…" Arthur looked at his pink friend meaningfully.

Something snapped.

"Ve, why are you eating with chopsticks?" Feliciano looked at his black haired friend.

Two pairs of green eyes were engaged in a staring competition, Feliks was trembling, "like, that was supposed to be a secret…"

"Ah ha ha, I eat it a lot faster that way," Yao tucked into his plate of pasta.

Alfred bared his dazzling teeth after finishing his meal, though some strands hung loosely around his face, and stood up to face them, "aww, c'mon girls, I mean guys, we're all not super models. Let's be chubby buddies together!"

Arthur and Feliks hiked up their skirts a few centimeters more before they both wrestled Alfred to the ground.

Matthew turned away and looked innocently at the window, trying to ignore the screaming, scratching trio on the floor.

"How is my pasta?" Feliciano asked the wavy haired boy and the black haired boy.

"Yummy! I want more aru," Yao meowed and reached out for the entire bowl.

"Err, err, nice…Eeep!" Matthew replied, narrowly missing a scratch from Feliks.

Arthur was strangling Alfred, "I dare you to call me fat again!"

"It was just a joke, hey, wait a minute, you guys shouldn't be beating me up."

Feliks was just about take Alfred's eye out with his shoe but lowered his hand, "like, what are you talking about?"

"The one we should really be angry is him!" the handsome blue eyed boy pointed to the fellow emptying the huge bowl of pasta with a pair of chopsticks, "he eats more than me and doesn't get fat at all, it's unnatural!"

To emphasis his point, Alfred snatched Feliks' shoe and aimed it at him, "aww, I missed! Gimme another one!"

"I'm eating, can you stop it?" Feliciano watched in amazement as Yao dodged every shoe/plate/fork hurled at him with gracefulness even though they were in Ludwig's small office. Until…

_Splat!_

Alfred's burger patty found a nice spot on Matthew's face and the victim had to peel it off himself.

"Alfred F. Jones…" he said through gritted teeth.

Feliciano watched as Matthew joined Arthur and Feliks in plummeting Alfred, who was busy throwing things at Yao, who was skipping here and there and leaving a trail of destruction, and nipped contentedly at his caramel pudding.

The door knob clicked and turned.

"Feliciano, I need to talk to about your job…"

Ludwig's voice died down when he opened the office door. He looked at the tangled mess of people known as his employees and then to the happy boy eating desserts.

"Feliciano…" his tone was questioning.

"I made pasta today!"

_Ah yes, pasta, the source of all trouble._

The hazel eyed boy hopped over to him and took out a plate from nowhere, "here's yours! There's wurst on top, I made it specially for you."

He eyed the plate. The spaghetti had been spun and woven into a heart-shape design, even the little bacon bits and onions were heart shaped and the wurst was at the side.

_So cute…_

Feliciano's eyes were like warm chocolate as he held out the plate in his hands earnestly. Ludwig had already taken lunch but he couldn't bear to reject the boy's gesture of love.

He looked at the delicious meal, his disheveled café staff whom were still trying to tear each other apart, and decided to take a seat next to Feliciano.

_Well, I guess I'll tell him later._

{+} Hetalia! {+}

The next day.

It was a breezy afternoon, the birds were singing and the manicured bushes were rustling.

"Eh?"

"Feliciano, I thought I told you about this mission…" Arthur faced him slowly, not really comfortable with the situation. They were both hiding behind neatly bushes.

"I, I remember… For Ludwig, ve~" Feliciano confirmed, emphasizing heavily on the 'L'.

What he actually remembered was everyone in a meeting and him asleep, it was siesta time but no one really bothered to wake him. In his half-asleep state, he saw Arthur speaking with Ludwig and Feliks. He was going to get something to make Francis pay? What exactly, Feliciano didn't know. The blond haired boy also said to distract their landlord long enough so they could sneak into his chateau and retrieve the..

He thought about the siesta and started yawning, grinning sheepishly as he did.

Arthur whispered, "then what is he doing here?"

"Eh? I can't hear you, you're whispering!"

After a well deserved face palm, the blond haired boy repeated slowly, "what is he doing here?"

"Oh, you mean SQUIRREL?" Feliciano said in his loud voice, a furry chestnut brown squirrel with its head popping out from his collar shirt squeaked.

"SHHH!"

"Squirrel is my friend, he can help with stealing," Feliciano whispered loudly.

"Oh for god's sake, it's not stealing! We're just… Gaining something in our favour to erm, fight that perverted man."

"Really? Then how is that going to help Ludwig? He looks so troubled, I just want to help him…" he looked confused and a bit teary-eyed.

_I know Ludwig's always helping me, I want to help him too. And hug him too!_

Arthur regretted raising his voice and patted Feliciano on the head, "don't, don't cry, you just follow me, okay? And you haven't answered my question."

"Eh?" the adorable boy blinked open a crying eye.

"What's he doing here?"

"Squirrel?"

"No… _him_," the blond haired boy pointed to the person next to Feliciano, dressed in an all black ninja suit.

"OH-" Arthur hastily covered the brown eyed boy's mouth when a security guard walked over to do his rounds. He let go after the guard left and he realised they were too close, inching away to have some personal space.

"Ah…This is Kiku," Feliciano cheerily introduced his dark haired friend to Arthur, "he's a ninja, isn't that cool?"

Kiku bowed, accidentally snapping off some branches when he did, "nice to meet you, Arthur. Feliciano has said many things about you, though he usually always says many things about many people, it's hard to keep track."

The dark haired boy took notice of his eyebrows, which Feliciano had described as enormous.

_本当__は__おおきです。。。_

He smiled mysteriously.

Feeling quite awkward towards the ninja boy, Arthur tried to bow as well, snapping off more unfortunate branches.

"Nice to meet you too, Kiku."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Veee~"

"Why didn't you tell me you brought a friend?" Arthur erupted.

A security guard turned to regard the neatly trimmed bushes and signaled to his partner to come over, "hey, I think I heard something."

"Is this one of your jokes again? Please don't tell me it is," the other guard lamented.

"I'm not kidding, honest," the security guard pointed to the bushes, "I heard a very eloquent voice coming from here."

"You know saying that doesn't help, right?" his partner said, but as a call of duty they poked the bushes and peeked over.

Nothing.

"Huh? But I thought I heard something!"

"Phew," the other security guard patted his friend on the back, "just give it a rest already."

They didn't notice two stealthy figures scrambling and one more prancing into the chateau.

As if they had been doing this for years, Arthur and Kiku were excellent spies, scanning and analyzing their surroundings. In moments, the chateau had been broken into and they had tripped all the security traps. The blond haired boy rolled out a map and was discussing something with the dark haired ninja.

"Uwa, what a nice house…" Feliciano had his large hazel eyes wide open to admire the interior décor of the chateau.

From what he knew, this used to be an abandoned church home to many rogues and bandits due to its sheer size. At one point in time, an obscure cult had taken residence here but after the local town heroes had purged this place of evil it became an ordinary mansion put on sale by the mayor.

Many exciting fights took place here, damaging the intricate settings and no one had bothered to do any repairs until recently when a wealthy man bought the chateau and refurbished the entire building.

"Pretty…" the brown haired boy stood starry-eyed as he admired an entire hallway full of paintings.

"Feli, it's time to find Pierre," Kiku said in his usual calm voice.

The bubbly boy put down a paint brush and hurried over to his friends, leaving a painting of Francis with half a moustache.

"WHY-"

"Shhh," Arthur glared at Feliciano.

"Oh," he switched to whispering, "why are we stealing Pierre?"

The trio moved silently across the giant mansion, Feliciano resisting the urge to cough loudly.

"Heavens, why are we stealing Pierre? Feliciano, it's like asking why is the sky blue? Why is that pony pink?" the blond haired boy directed them to a narrower corridor.

"Eh, you sound like Feliks," the brown haired boy scratched his head.

"No, I don't!" he snapped back, "I told you already, Francis isn't going to stop bothering the café unless we have an advantage. And if it's one thing I know he loves other than groping people, is Pierre. You want to help Ludwig, right?"

He saw Feliciano nodding and hoped that meant the boy remembered today was the day Francis would be sashaying his way to the café to demand the ridiculous sum of money. Arthur didn't like the idea that the man could have his way with the café and wanted to wipe that sneaky smile off his face.

They were now a few doors away from the targeted room.

Kiku halted to face Arthur, "it's a crime to kidnap people, isn't it?"

"People? He's a bird," two apple green eyes blinked.

Taking a moment to digest this, the dark haired boy hummed, "so we're going to steal this man's…"

"Bird. You got that right."

Feliciano giggled a little and Kiku blushed.

"Stop sniggering, I'll say it now, we're stealing Francis' bird. Happy?" the blond haired boy folded his arms.

An outburst of laughter ran through the chateau and alerted any guards who weren't sleeping on the job, the same two guards who had checked on them earlier. They ran to the source of the loud laughing and then it stopped.

Two dark grey orbs followed their tracks.

Kiku gasped and turned to Arthur, "they're opening the rooms."

"Why did we have to stuck in this one?" he pulled his hair ends.

All around them were very suggestive looking clothes and judging by their sizes, the outfits were for girls. The blond haired boy shook his head, they were in one of Francis' storerooms, most likely the one for sexy outfits he made his lovers wear.

"Everyone, just keep calm and-"

"Wah, Kiku, this one suits you just fine," Feliciano cheered for his friend who was in a fantasized version of a blue school uniform, "you look just like N**** Y*** from H*****!"

_He's right, Kiku does look quite hot in that… _

Feeling the blood rush up to his face, Arthur snapped himself out of it, "no, no, what are you guys doing?"

"We have to disguise ourselves from the enemy," Kiku pushed him into the pile of clothes, "find something that fits you."

He glanced outside to check for any guards, they were all littered around that narrow corridor, it would be impossible to sneak out since they had Feliciano, who was as quiet as a rabid elephant.

He turned back and was surprised to see his air headed friend in a dark blue uniform with black stockings, "I see you've pick H******* Y** from K***, good choice, your personalities are astoundingly similar…"

Feliciano was flipping his skirt up and down thoughtlessly, complaining, "it's hot in here, the stockings make it so hot…"

Kiku swatted his head with a fan, telling him to stop it.

Nursing the bump, Feliciano whined a little and his little squirrel ran out of his shirt to try and comfort him. He played with it and the little critter bit his finger, clinging on like a cloth peg.

"Ve~" he chirped and the squirrel squeaked in response, running to the top of his head.

"Hey, I think I heard something here!" the trio heard that familiar voice.

"Oh, here we go again with the 'I heard something' thing! When was the last time you cleaned your ears?" said another familiar voice.

Arthur finally crawled out of the pile of clothes in black leather and fishnet stockings along with a long, blonde wig , making his friends gasp, "B**** C*****?"

Outside.

"Heard that?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Okay, on three, we bust in!"

"Three!"

They burst open the door and immediately dropped their guns. The first security guard, assumed to be one with hearing problems, blushed and flapped his mouth like a fish before he spoke, "err, you girls lost?"

It was hard to stay level-headed when there was a hot blonde chick in a black leather outfit and two cute high school girls with fantastically short skirts in the room.

The sexiest one of all clung to him and blinked furiously, thankfully the man had been mesmerized or he would have noticed the false eyelash dropping off, "oui, we are looking for monsieur Francis…" the blondie sounded like she was gargling soap water.

"Oh, really?" the second security guard had a dubious look.

The very shy, demure one eyed his blonde friend nervously and stuttered, "ah, wee…" and flicked out a fan to hide his face, "wee, wee, wee."

Resisting the urge to face palm, the sexy blonde pulled the guard's face closer, "he asked us to take care of Pierre," ditching any attempts in speaking French.

"Wow, Pierre's one lucky bird," the other guard commented, checking out the shy girl and her nice long legs.

"Eh, so you know Pierre?" both of the guards turned to the ditzy-looking girl, she was twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Yeah, sure we do, cutie," one of them said and the other nodded in agreement.

The hazel eyed girl gave an irresistibly cute smile and pleaded in a heart melting voice, "could you, well, bring us to him?"

Two minutes later.

"Here we are, sweetie," the guard and his friend grinned at the cute, innocent girl who could do no wrong. Her two friends entered the room first but she stayed outside.

"Thank you, kind sirs!" she clapped her hands together delightfully.

_Aww, so cute…_

"We'll be alright from here, you can go now," she smiled and didn't budge, obviously waiting for them to leave first.

"Err, we can wait-"

She pouted her round cheeks, "leave now."

_Aww, still so cute…_

The girl waited until they were clearly out of sight before running in and locking the doors.

Inside, Arthur and Kiku had suspicious looks on their faces.

"Wah, what's everyone staring at? It's scary!" Feliciano trembled.

_I have to be careful of this guy next time._

_I wish I brought my camera, Feli looks really cute like this._

An annoying squawk dissipated the silence.

Three different pairs of eyes focused on a single white bird in a golden cage. Arthur walked over to greet it.

"Hey, Pierre, long time no see."

It made that annoying squawk again but in a softer tone, regarding the blond haired boy as his friend. Pierre was well-groomed and his feathers were pearly white, he was also slightly on the chubby side from being well fed. He looked contented if not a bit bored, remembering that he was still locked in an ostentatious gilded cage.

Feliciano's curious eyes wandered around the room, and he admired an authentic cuckoo clock, "ve~ look at the hand, they have little birds on them!" he pulled Kiku over to see them.

"Yes, the designs are very lovely," he commented, though he was eyeing the curtains at the end of the room. Why was that wall covered?

"Gah, we're late! Going to be, soon enough!" Arthur jumped and set off to work, pulling the cage of its curly hook and resting it on the ground.

He pulled out his spell book as reference and started drawing a magic circle for teleportation on the floor. Pierre was flapping its wings excitedly and flittering from side to side like an overcharged bunny.

Before Arthur could strangle the bird to get a moment's peace, Feliciano skipped over and sat down next to the cage, "hello, little Pierre, don't be scared..." his little finger waddled in front of the bird and it blinked at it.

It didn't matter what he said, but the way he said it was soothing for the bird and it rested obediently. The little brown squirrel hopped out of his blouse and ran to the curtains, squeaking and tugging at it. Kiku gave a helpful hand and pulled the curtains away.

"I'm done, everyone get into the circle!" Arthur wiped the sweat off his brow, they would make it just in time to confront Francis.

"Arthur, is there more than one Pierre?" Kiku asked innocently.

"Ridiculous!" the blond haired boy thought the question was absurd and turned to glare at the dark eyed boy, of course there's only one…

"What the f-"

"Uwa… Hello, Pierresss!" Feliciano ran to the six previously hidden cages full of white birds.

"Should we bring them all back?" Kiku stroked his chin wisely.

"What the… Hell no, they can't fit into the circle, it's just enough to transport us!"

"WHEE~" Feliciano threw a cage to Arthur, who caught it just in time before it could hit him in the stomach.

He grabbed a few others, "let's bring all of them! It'll be fun," and passed them to Kiku.

The dark haired boy caught them swiftly, "just three more, Feli."

It was the only warning Arthur had before he had to juggle three cages and then the last one hit him squarely on the head with a _bong!_

"Feliciano!" he growled, but unable to do much.

The carefree boy hopped over to join him and Kiku, ready to teleport back to the café.

"Moe moe pasta café please…" Arthur uttered to the magical forces his desired destination. He gripped onto the four bird-filled cages, his arms straining from their weight.

Pierre was behaving nicely in his golden cage, Kiku stood still perfectly with two cages in his arms, while Feliciano was lying down taking a nap.

_Taking a nap?_

"WAKE UP, YOU BLOODY SON OF A B-"

The merry little band disappeared in a swirl of blue sparks, leaving just a white feathery down as a trace.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending note: Anyone can guess who Arthur disguised himself as?

Thanks for reading and see you guys soon!


	10. Singing lessons with Matthew

Author's Note: Here's chapter ten~

There shall be some singing here...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Disney.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ludwig leaned against the wall of his office, deep in thought.

Just yesterday everyone was enjoying themselves, having a wonderful party in his office and messing things up. Of course, it was done without his consent and when the stern man had entered his office, it looked liked five whirlwinds had crashed in drunk and had a wild night.

He tried to relax as well but it had been nagging at him since Francis came the week before demanding six months worth of rental to be paid or pack off and leave.

The bags of gold left by their most recent far realm patron was enough to pay for all the damages and a few months of rental but Ludwig didn't feel safe around his landlord. The man could just turn the tables on him and the tall blond couldn't hope for yet another extraterrestrial customer to dump a huge wad of cash on them.

To make matters more detrimental for his health, Arthur had suggested taking Francis pet canary hostage and brought all of people, Feliciano with him. Feliciano was so helpless and he'd probably make things worse. He should have stayed in the café, at least he could keep an eye on the boy.

_Why? Ack, this is worse than losing a drinking contest to bruder!_

Being the big chief of the maids, Feliks pulled him away from the desk, "boss, you totally need to chill out. Why don't you go out to take a breather?"

"No, I'm fine," he grunted.

Normally any one would be terrified when he spoke harshly, but then again Feliks was far from normal, "you know, all I hear is blah blah and blah, I'm going crazy."

"No, I'm fine… Why are you pushing me out?" Ludwig just realized he was standing at the lacquered wooden door of the cafe.

"Go out, boss, your scary face is totally dampening everyone's mood!"

His azure eyes met Alfred who was balancing two spoons on his nose to further his clown career and Yao who was chatting on his cell phone and giggling demurely, no need to be a genius to guess who was on the other line.

_Oh really? _

"Ignore them, please," Ludwig could see Feliks' exasperated face, "go walk around the square or something, you have plenty of time before monsieur perverti comes sashaying over."

The little bell chimed as someone entered, both blonds gasped.

Oh, it was just Matthew.

"Hi guys, I'm back from shopping…" his greetings usually went unnoticed just like his entire presence and was nervous to see green and blue eyes looking at him in terror," W-Why is everyone staring at me?"

Both Ludwig and Feliks heaved a sigh of relief.

A pink light bulb flickered above the pretty pink boy, "like, I have the best idea ever!" with amazing strength, he shoved his boss and fellow co-worker out of the café.

"Wait, wait, Feliks, I just got back!"

"Then go out again, buy something or whatever it is you usually do. Just accompany Ludwig!"

The tall blond had given up fighting, that boy wasn't going to let him in anytime soon. Matthew was still befuddled, not really understanding why he was chased out.

He waved his grocery bag filled with syrup jars and flour, "I already did shopping and if you'd like to know, it's tonight's dinner."

Feliks made a face, "eew, who eat pancakes for dinner? I'm like, totally craving for pork chops!"

"But but, pork chops don't go well with maple syrup…" the wavy haired boy struggled to hold his sentence

"Yes, they DO," Feliks gave him that 'remember-the-plan-you-maple-freak' look.

"OH YEAH."

"That's right so go away!" Matthew watched that hand with glittery fingertips flapping before the door shut in his face.

"Come on, boss, let's go for that walk!"

"I thought u need to get pork chops?"

Matthew searched his mind for an excuse, "err, I'm sure Feliks has ways to get them. Let's go!"

("Excuse me, can I have that piece instead? It looks fresher…" Toris pointed to the slab of meat on the counter near the lady butcher. With a scowl on her face, she wrapped the raw meat in paper and plastic before tossing it to the boy. "Thank you," he smiled and kept it in a pink ice box, very pleased with himself.)

"Right," Ludwig tried to believe Matthew but he still seemed doubtful.

They headed off, away from the café.

Feliks peeked through the curtains to make sure they were gone.

"Finally! Ludwig looks like he's gonna explode from stress, he should definitely take a walk or whatever. Anyway, I've totally got to show you guys this new design for Feliciano's maid outfit!" he delightfully pulled out a piece of pink paper from his apron.

"Show us what the design aru," Yao tugged at his pink sleeves.

"oh yeah, so the fantastic me came up with this! Feli'll look just adorable in it!" he laid out the paper on the table.

Alfred started chewing on fries, "munch munch, I think, munch munch, needs more, munch munch!"

"I don't speak fries."

Hearing a loud gulp from enveloping ten sticks of fries together, Alfred cleared his throat and pointed to the design, "I was saying, I think he needs to show more skin, maybe make the skirt a lil' shorter?"

Alfred really did believe that skirt really needs some shortening, and probably more frills. The amusing trio continued their discussion about the dress design, each had their own strange opinion of Feliciano.

After lots of erasing and retracing, they were almost done except for one last detail…

"Hmm, I think it'll look nice if it were red aru…"

"Yao, I swear, if you had your way, this whole entire place would be red."

He twirled the ends of his black hair, "well, I think it's a nice colour…"

"If there's gonna be red, I want blue and white too! It'll be the best!"

Curling the ends around his fingers, Yao nodded, "and add in some stars too aru."

"Excuse me, what do you think Feliciano's gonna wear? A country flag? Ugh, no… I should have asked Toris instead, the two of you are acting like douche bags."

"What kinda bag is that? Sounds ugly."

"Aiya, then why don't you make the dress half white half red," Yao rolled his eyes.

Feliks flipped his golden locks dramatically, "only mine will be white and red. Anyway, I love mixing white and red because they'll be pink!"

He stood up and clenched his fist, "that's right. I'll make it pink! It will be the most fabulous pink dress ever!"

His emerald eyes burned with flames of passion and the light around him become glittery.

While Alfred continued to scribble all the over the design and Yao was pawing at some of the floating glitter like a curious cat, they completely failed to notice that someone had entered the café.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Francis!"

And they were right, the charming man was leaning against the door looking amused. He had a fancy paper bag in one hand.

Alfred's nose twitched, "I smell something…"

He attempted to creep over to Francis but was yanked back by Feliks.

"Aren't you like, too early? Ludwig's not back yet."

"Can't I come earlier to play a game with my three favourite monkeys?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Tossing his coat casually over a chair, Francis found a table for himself.

"Are you going to serve me? Isn't that what you're supposed to do here in this_ maid_ café?"

"You know, the way you say it sounds really wrong aru," Yao folded his arms.

Francis laughed annoyingly as he glanced through the menu, but what he wanted was not listed inside and he frowned a little.

Alfred rolled his eyes as obviously as he could, "looking for Dom Pérignon?"

"One day, Alfred, your eyes are going to fall out of their sockets, and yes, you're right."

Alfred stomped off to the kitchen, mumbling about stupid landlords and sparkly champagne.

Francis chuckled slightly and turned to Feliks, "I want to play a card game."

"And I want to play a PS3 game, but it's not here. Life sucks, doesn't it?" the emerald eyed boy examined his finger tips.

"Maybe," Francis reached into the fancy paper bag and took out some stuff.

"I have presents for three of you!"

Everyone promptly covered their eyes in case it was eye-burning porn.

Alfred was curious though and blinked open an eye, "whoa, that's the I'm-such-an-awesome-hero-but-no-one-takes-me-seriously burger! I thought it was a limited edition flavour, I have to eat it!"

There was this huge pizza size burger with all sorts of delicious ingredients layered in a colourful mess, with a no.1 flag sticking out from the bun.

Hearing that there wasn't anything x-rated, Feliks' eyes hovered over the table until he saw the light.

It was that light, the holy light which was the perfect pair of shoes that all fashionistas would fight over and die for.

"Oh ponies, those are the most gorgeous pair of heels I've ever seen! It'll suit my entire wardrobe!" he mentally recalled all his outfits, spanning across five bedrooms converted into wardrobes.

Just as they going to reach over the table, Yao stopped them.

"What's wrong with you two? We shouldn't get carried away with material possessions!"

"Like, have you seen that?" Feliks tilted Yao's head so he could see what else was on the table.

"EEK," the black haired boy made a manly squeal, completely un-girly at all.

He picked up the infamous cat plushie lying on the table and hugged it so tightly, thinking it would fly away from his clutches.

"It's a kitty-chan doll belonging to the 'from Russia, with love' series! I was never able to win it from those online auctions and now it's here and it's real!"

The little cat soft toy had purple eyes, a beige scarf and wore a beige military coat. The only thing that seemed out of place wasn't the sewn on water pipe or the sewn on bottle of vodka, it was that big red ribbon stuck on one of its ears.

Feliks had this strange urge to claw kitty-chan's face while Alfred felt like ripping its head off, how could Yao like a doll so menacing?

"So boys, if any one of you win that game, you'll get these presents," Francis yanked the kitty-chan doll from the boy's vice grip.

Feliks had his hands on his hips, "so like, what are we playing?"

Francis gave a charming smile, "strip poker."

_Oh, that look on their cute little faces is priceless! _

"Eew, we are not going to be bribed… So easily…" Feliks cringed like he would regret it for months while Yao was silently weeping and wiping his tears with his apron, "Alfred?"

_Clang!_

A wine glass was pressed onto the table by an annoyed Alfred.

"Here's your Dom Pérignon. You want a game, you're on, mister!"

Ignoring the shocked expressions on his friends' faces, Alfred straightened his shirt and vest before taking a seat opposite Francis. Even if he was a self-proclaimed hero, he was going to live up to his name. If his girls, whoops I mean friends, needed his help, he would be there for them. Besides, that burger looked like it was dying to be eaten by him.

"If I win, we win all three stuff!"

"And if you lose," Francis' blue eyes darkened, "you hand over your souls to me."

"What?" Yao was petrified.

"I am just kidding, little fawn…" Francis winked at him, "so shall we start our game?"

The trio more or less consented and all sat down around the table, Feliks started to shuffle the cards but stopped.

"Only Alfred's gonna strip, right?"

"Of course, unless he loses."

"Heroes never lose!"

Ooops, there went his vest. And his tie.

"Err, I might take a while but have faith in me!" Alfred gave his two friends a thumbs-up.

Feliks had convinced Yao to put on their cheerleading outfits and were hollering for their favourite hero to win.

"How about you have some wine yourself? It's on me," Francis pointed to the bottle.

"Sure!" Alfred grabbed a glass full of wine and gulped it down.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

It was a pleasant afternoon in the Petiole Square.

Mr. Sun had decided to be gentle today and poured lovely rays of sunlight all over the place, making the air feel fresh and crisp. The gravel paved lanes were occupied by makeshift stalls and pushcarts selling overpriced trinkets to unsuspecting tourists. It was one of the small problems faced by a sleepy town made famous overnight.

Two pairs of blue eyes, both very different shades, watched random people and tourists circling around the square's famous fountain that depicted the local town heroes, chatter and camera flashes accompanying them.

Clearing his throat for the umpteenth time, Ludwig finally decided to make some small talk, "nice weather today."

His awkward companion, a boy with wavy blond hair and a defiant curl, nodded in agreement, "yeah, it is. It's nice and sunny."

"So how's your mom?"

Matthew had his interest on a little sparrow jumping about on the ground, "erm, she's fine now. It's been a good year for us."

"Yes, it has," Ludwig noticed the tiny bird hopping around, one of its wing was folded awkwardly.

His blue eyes widened when he saw the wavy blond haired boy coax the tiny bird into his palms.

"How did you do that? Isn't the little fellow afraid of you?"

"I took animal care classes in school, we can do so much more for them, you know? Feliciano's in my class too, hence the long line of cats that follow him everywhere."

Ludwig smiled, that was really just like sweet Feliciano.

Matthew took a deep breath before he asked, "Ludwig… Sir… Erm, do you like Feliciano?"

"Why are you asking me that?.."

His ears perked up, "so you don't?"

"I do-oooooo…. Not, really," Ludwig tried his best to sound cryptic even though the answer was obvious.

"So you don't really like him, that's so sad for Feliciano…" the boy sighed as he stroked the odd wing of the sparrow gently.

"Well, I don't know what he's really thinking. I mean, he's always saying things like I love you, I like you so much, do they really mean more?"

Realizing he said too much, Ludwig kept quiet. Matthew surprisingly had a very soothing aura that befitted his role as councilor, and he had a gentle voice.

"Does it mean a lot to you when he tells you that?"

"…it does."

"Then that means you-"

"Oh no, please don't say it."

The wavy haired boy patted the sparrow chirping in his hands, "then why don't you tell him? So that he'll only say those words to you."

"I'm, I'm sure he knows that I… Do not not like him… He's a bright kid."

Matthew's jaw nearly fell off into the trashcan, "erm, this is Feliciano we're talking about, right?"

"I'm certain he knows…"

Ludwig was speechless when Matthew held onto his hands and the little sparrow flew off on healed wings, "_how does he know you love him_?"

"I didn't know you could sing, Matthew."

"_How does he know he's yours?"_

The tall man shook his head, "is this a hobby of yours?"

Matthew, still holding onto his hands, tugged and urged him to skip along the park, _"how do you show him you love him? How does he know that you really, really, truly love him?"_

"Matthew, please, everyone's watching…" Ludwig was flushed in his cheeks as they ran through the park.

He saw the boy sitting on top of a small hill, flowers all around him, "_everybody wants to live happily ever after, everybody wants to know their true love is true…"_

"_How do you know he loves you? How do you show he's yours?" _Matthew sang to the butterflies as he plucked a few colourful flowers.

Ludwig swatted some of them away but they insisted on hovering around his head like a halo so he gave up.

Before he knew it, Matthew got up and pulled him into a crowd of people practicing the waltz,_ "well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close_? _Dedicate a song with words in just for you?_"

"We've only met last week…" Ludwig groaned as he was spun about like a toy ballerina.

Matthew laughed as he pulled off a chocolate brown sash from a candy stall decoration, "_because he'll wear your favourite colour, just so he can match your eyes_," and wrapped it around the flowers.

"Yes, that does remind me of Feliciano," Ludwig couldn't agree more, not realizing he was bobbing his head to the song.

"_Rent a private picnic by the fires glow_" Matthew spotted a pair of blonde haired guys having a picnic and he ran to their picnic basket to take out a jar of jam and pulled the ribbon off it, before flouncing off again.

Ludwig had to keep apologizing to the young couple for interrupting their picnic. Thankfully one of them laughed it off and the other boy looked like he couldn't care less, Ludwig could leave peacefully and follow Matthew.

The taller blond poked his friend playfully and rustled his hair, "we should sing along too!"

"How about you drown in that lake first?" the smaller blond gave an icy smile and re-adjusted his sailor cap.

"Aww, you're so cute sometimes!" he gave him a kiss on the cheek and received a resounding whack on the head.

Much to Ludwig's horror when he caught up with Matthew, he saw almost the entire square skipping and singing along with the wavy blond singer, _"his heart will be yours forever, something everything will show…"That's how you know, that's how you know!"_

"_He's your love…"_ the tall blond was whisked away by Matthew and presented with a nicely made bouquet of flowers.

_So that's what the sash and ribbons were for…_

Ludwig wanted to face palm but he decided to save it for later, he had to give Feliciano those flowers first, he was sure the pasta lover would love them.

He looked at the time and gasped, they were going to be late! Something bad always happened when he was late.

_I can't believe I got dragged into all that singing!_

"Matthew, come on!" he shouted as he burst through the crowds and grabbed onto the wavy haired boy.

After the music had died down, people all around the square were curious.

"Who was that guy again?"

Luckily, Matthew didn't have a chance to hear that since Ludwig was grumbling in a very loud voice about them being late and the walk being too long.

"Eeep, he's already here!" he pointed shakily at the shiny salon car parked outside the café.

They ran towards the café entrance and Ludwig frantically tried to open the door but the knob fell off so Matthew directed him to the backdoor which opened easily.

The sound of bottles smashing and a familiar loud obnoxious laughter had pretty much told them what happened.

_Oh god, please don't let that be my Dom Perignon…_

"ALRIGHT, I WIN!" Alfred stood triumphantly on top of the table and splashed expensive wine everywhere, feeling nice and breezy in his smiley face boxers.

_All nine bottles?_

"Oh, yay…" his two much less enthusiastic friends cheered, their hair and faces dripping with wine. Feliks uttered something pink related and left.

"IN YOUR FACE, YOU FU-" he waved his middle finger at Francis, who seemed a little amused.

"You and me should have some sexytime…" he grinned. There was this weird glow in his eyes.

"Get down, Al," Matthew grabbed hold of the smiley boxers and plucked him off the table without much difficulty.

"Mattie, you're just in time to congratulate me and bask in my awesomeness! And look at the awesome stuff we won!"

"How about we find your pants first?" Matthew saw Yao pulling the pants free from one of the fancy ceiling lamps.

_How did it get there?_

"Aww, but it's nice and breezy!" Alfred danced like a happy drunk around Matthew.

Ludwig felt bad to make his landlord wait, ok not that bad, and ushered Francis to his office.

He turned back to regard his only unaffected employee, "Matthew, please take care of them first."

"I hope you didn't have to wait long, I was…" Ludwig said as he placed the bouquet on his kitty-chan desk, "plucking flowers…"

"It's fine, your foolish boys were very entertaining. OH, I didn't know you appreciated flowers, they are beautiful things," Francis smiled as he eyed the bouquet.

"Yes, they are," Ludwig thought fondly of Feliciano, "but we have more important things to discuss now."

Leaning forward from his chair, Francis' blue eyes glinted, "so you actually managed to get that much money? I'm impressed…"

"I won't give up this café, it's too important to me."

"Really? Then what if I say it's not enough?" he relaxed in his chair.

"No, we had a deal," Ludwig said in a firm voice, not expecting any talk-back.

Too engaged in staring each other down, no one noticed a little feather popping out of thin air and floating down onto the desk.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending Note: Thanks for reading, see you all next time.


	11. Feliciano gets an upgrade!

Author's note: Hello everyone.

Glad you all liked the singing last chapter, makes me really glad. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

"-itch...?" the words left his mouth.

Arthur found himself in a very familiar office and two pairs of blue eyes set on him.

_Ludwig… Frog-eater… That means I'm here! Ah, holy shi-_

"Arthur, can you… Get off the table?" he noticed his boss was blushing and looking away, finding the wurst painting on the wall very interesting to see.

"Petit ange, you look so sexy, come here come here!" Francis looked like he was mesmerized and extended his long arms to grab the boy.

"Back off, back off!" Arthur shrieked as he swatted his arms away and hid behind the table, "I have Pierre hostage! All seven Pierres!"

"All of them? You kidnapped all of them?" it was rare to see Francis having a puzzled expression.

"Bloody hell, why the heck do you have so many in the first place?" as soon as Arthur grumbled, the cages materialized out of thin air and occupied the limited office space. The birds were squawking away, flustered by the journey.

"Pierre! Are you all alright?" Francis was frantic in checking whether his flock of birds were alright. He let out a string of foreign words as he tried to soothe them and made sure they were alright.

Arthur pushed him away from the cages, "hands off, wine freak, they're mine until you agree to stop bothering the café."

"Oh how cruel of you!" Francis waved his arms dramatically like he was in an opera.

The blond haired boy was very pleased with himself, almost forgetting he was still in a costume, "of course, and your house was really easy to break into anyway. I can take more stuff if I wanted."

A thought struck Francis and he stopped his weeping to look at Arthur.

"So you personally went to my house? I thought you said you _never_ wanted to step it there again?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sh-shut up! That's not the point!" his face flushed red.

"You miss your darling Francis, don't you?"

Arthur ripped the telephone off its cord and hurled it at him, "shut up, you damned motherf-"

Outside the office, a faint sound of "PASTAAA~" could be heard.

"Was that Feliciano?" Ludwig asked.

Arthur shrugged in a nonchalant way, "who knows? I have to kill this stupid man now!"

Thankfully, Francis avoided the telephone or it would have made a nasty bruise. He sashayed over to the angry boy and patted his forehead, "always so fiery and passionate now…"

"Get away from me!" Arthur kicked him away and hid behind the table.

"Erm… I'll just go out and check if it's Feliciano…" to Ludwig, it looked like the boy was fully able to take care of himself.

"Arthur… You appeared here, why is your friend so far away? When will your spells ever work normally?.." Francis let out a dramatic sigh as he dodged another kick.

"I couldn't bring Sparkly the unicorn with me, I had no choice but to teleport," his lips started trembling, "I hate it when I can't control my magic, I hate you too!"

With the smile of an empathetic school counselor, Francis put an arm around the boy, "mon cherie, are you still angry with me?"

"Arrgh, that's it! Prepare to suffer!" Arthur grabbed his neck and started strangling him.

Outside.

Feliciano found himself hanging from one of the rococo style ceiling lamps.

"Veee~" he liked the journey of teleporting, it was like falling through fluffy clouds in a purplish sky. There was even a cloud shaped like pasta, which made him feel very hungry. He wanted to grab it and accidentally strayed from Arthur, who was holding his hand.

There was a tearing sound. The brown eyed boy could feel his jacket ripping under the pull of gravity.

"Feliciano!"

He looked down and a frantic Ludwig was the last he saw.

"Meow…"

Feliciano blinked open an eye.

He was lying down on the carpeted floor of the café.

"Meow…"

He looked around and saw a blonde furry cat swishing its tail curiously at him.

"Uwa, a little kitty!" Feliciano cried for joy and scooped up the friendly cat.

It had eyes like the clear blue sky and was blinking at him in slight amusement.

"Meow…" the cat said, and Feliciano couldn't resist but to cuddle it happily.

"You're so cute! You look like, you look like…Eh…" the boy lost track of what he wanted to say and he didn't notice the cat shaking its head in disbelief.

"Mew."

Feliciano heard another voice coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a dark furred cat with round dark eyes looking at him.

"Another kitty? Yay!" he scooped up the cat and hugged it lovingly. It purred and licked his cheek.

"Veee…" Feliciano blushed and placed the dark furred cat with the big, blond cat.

It hissed at the blond cat and ran back to Feliciano.

"Kitty, you're so funny," he patted it on the head and it purred again, "you know, you like... Ah…"

"Meow…" the big cat interrupted him.

If Feliciano was afraid of cats, he would have been scared stiff by the group of felines that were behind the big cat. There were five of them and they were looking at Feliciano intently.

"I'm in kitty land!" he hugged every single one of them until he had different coloured fur all over his shirt. Then he looked down at his shirt, it was his café uniform.

_Eh… Wasn't I still wear that school girl uniform?.._

"Meee…"

A small cat wiggled its way out of the big group of cats. It had brown fur and a weird curl at the side of its face. Feliciano watched it intently as it walked like a drunkard to him and even tripped over its own feet.

"Meee…" it looked up at Feliciano with dazed eyes.

"Veee…" Feliciano picked up the small furball and smiled like a ditzy boy.

"You look like, erm, you look like…"

"Feliciano?"

Blue eyes. They were the first Feliciano saw when he woke up.

"Eh…"

Oh, it was just a dream, he thought to himself_._ Feliciano was still lying on the carpet floor as he was in his dream, just that there was a coat covering him like a blanket.

Ludwig looked quite stressed out, "are you alright now? You were talking in your sleep, your head must have hurt a lot, I'm sorry."

"Head?" Feliciano ran his hand over his face and found something that felt like a plaster on his head.

"You fell and when you knocked your head against mine, you blacked out. I'm sorry I couldn't catch you properly."

"Eh, I knocked your head? But your head looks fine!" he looked at Ludwig's forehead, which was looked unmarred and perfect as usual, "where's your plaster?"

"I don't need one…"

"You do you do, it must have hurt!" Feliciano got up and scrambled around to get a first-aid.

"It hurts me more when I see you get hurt!"

"Eh…"

Realising what he just said, Ludwig blushed and quickly grabbed hold of Feliciano and made him sit down in the comfy chair.

"Just sit down, okay? I'm alright."

"Okay…"

"And don't go running off doing crazy things again! We're lucky it was only Francis, and not some sick, weird person… Hmm…" Ludwig contemplated whether the man was harmless.

_Ah, he should be… I think… Yeah… I mean, he can't be all that weird, right?.._

"Ah, is Ludwig there?"

Ludwig heard Feliciano's voice and quickly continued, "you made me so worried!"

"Erm, I just wanted to help Ludwig… Ludwig helps me a lot so I want to help him too…" his eyes became teary.

"You…" Ludwig let out a sigh.

He placed his hands on Feliciano's shoulders, "you don't have to do that, okay? Just stay here, where it's safe. Where I can look out for you…"

"Waa, but I want to be useful too…" the tears rolled down his cheeks like a waterfall, " and help because this café is important to Ludwig…"

Ludwig pulled out some tissue paper for him, "you helped a lot, really. I feel better when you're here, with me."

Feliciano blew his nose and scrunched up the papers like a wet ball, "really?"

"Yes," Ludwig ruffled his soft brown hair fondly.

"Really?" those brown eyes sparkled.

"Yes…" Ludwig stopped playing with his hair.

Feliciano's eyes widened, "really?"

"…Yes," there was a scowl on the handsome man's face.

Feliciano gave a vacant smile, "uwa, really?"

"Yes, yes, I meant it, stop it!" he glared at the silly boy.

The brown haired boy lunged forward and embraced him, so close that he would have been able to hear Ludwig's heartbeat, "yay! Ludwig is the best, I love Ludwig!"

Usually Ludwig's inner self would be jumping for joy though the man would never admit, but now he had to ask, "Feliciano, why do you say that?"

"Eh?" Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with an adorable, lost look.

"Do you really mean it when you say… that?" Ludwig couldn't say those words so freely.

Feliciano seemed puzzled, "mean what?"

"That you lov- Sigh… You know what you said right?" Ludwig was getting frustrated, his vocal cords simply wouldn't churn out what he wanted to say.

"I can't remember!" then he continued his cuddling, blissfully ignorant of everything else.

_This is going to take a while…_

Ludwig rubbed his temples in preparation for an on-coming headache. He suddenly recalled the bouquet of flowers on his table.

"Ah, Feliciano, stay here..." he struggled to pry off the affectionate boy and went to his office to get the flowers.

The hazel eyed boy sat there obediently and hummed a tune. There wasn't anyone in the café, was it closed already? He looked out of the café windows and saw that it was really dark outside, maybe evening?

He smiled when Ludwig came back and asked, "where did everyone go? Is it late?"

Ludwig looked like he was struggling to hide something behind his back and there were lots of ruffling sounds, "they all went out for supper and a lot of partying I suspect."

"Partying is fun!" Feliciano raised his arms for a cheer.

"It's what happens _after_ the partying that worries me…" Ludwig shook his head as though he was trying to forget some embarrassing memories.

"Waa, they must be really happy for you and the café. Eh, then what about Kiku? I didn't see him when I came back…"

"Oh, he went off half an hour ago because his boss needed his help. He was waiting for you to wake up and make sure you were alright," Ludwig recalled the dark haired boy.

Feliciano seemed thoughtful, "veee… Kiku's like that…"

"I think he's a good friend to you. Ah, these are for you, Feliciano…"

Ludwig shyly held out the bouquet to the brown haired boy, whose eyes widened with delight.

"Uwa, they're so pretty!" it was like eye candy for him, the splash of colours was vibrant and rich.

With one arm cradling the bouquet, he wrapped his other arm around Ludwig, "thank you, Ludwig! I've never gotten flowers before…"

He happily stuffed his face into the flowers to smell them and they had a wonderful fragrance.

"Veee…"

_So cute…_

Without a second thought, Ludwig planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Eh…" Feliciano blushed and hid his blushing face in the flowers. Ludwig turned away and there was an awkward silence.

Then he popped his head out, "do you like me too, Ludwig?"

"I, I…" Ludwig was flustered and even more so when he saw the tears of rejection building up in Feliciano's big eyes, "well... I don't hate you…"

The tears stopped but Feliciano was still trembling.

"Like you… I do like you. Even though you're really a baby sometimes-" luckily for Ludwig, Feliciano only heard the first six words he said and hugged him again.

_Is it free hugs day today?_

Ludwig lost count of the number of hugs he received from the boy but he loved every single one he got.

A slight buzzing sound along the hallway went unnoticed.

"They're hugging again," Matthew reported.

"_Awesome, totally!" _he could hear Feliks was delighted even though there was loud, jarring music in the background.

"Can I go home now, Feliks?"

"_Uh, nooooo… Wait and see if they end up kissing!"_ he could imagine Feliks jumping up and down excitedly.

"But I need to feed my pet bear… He's probably starving by now."

"_Prolly not, stop worrying! Alfred can feed him anyway!"_

"He's partying with you guys right? Please get home by three am this time. And anyway Al can't remember my bear's name, he doesn't even remember I have a bear!"

"_Ok, ok, calm down… Breathe in, breathe out…"_

"I'm not pregnant. Erm, they're still hugging, I'm going home now."

"_Okay, byeeee~"_

"Bye…"

As Matthew kept his cell phone and took a last look at Feliciano and Ludwig, he couldn't help but smile.

_They look so cute together…_

He gently shut the back door on his way out.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

He pranced down the empty street in his loafers, swinging his lunch bag and singing happily. A much more reserved boy followed him closely, listening to his song.

"I love Ludwig, Ludwig loves me!"

Near the traffic light, a lazy cat stretched itself and yawned at Feliciano.

He held it up and twirled around, "oh, kitty, we're in love!"

"Meow…"it sounded like 'put me down please'.

He stroked its fur for a bit until the light turned green and Kiku made him cross the street.

Almost nearing the café, Kiku stopped his friend "Feli, I have something to give you."

"Is it a present?"

"Oh no, it is just a small gift…"

Kiku nervously took out a pouch and his hands were shaking, all under the pressure of Feliciano's big staring eyes. He decided to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, there was a pink ribbon tied around his wrist and a small bell dangled at the end.

"Eh… Why pink?"

Kiku looked at his wrist and nodded, "because it'll suit you."

"Really? Thank you!" Feliciano wiggled his wrist and the bell jingled cheerfully.

"You're welcome… Ah, I'll be on my way now. Your café is that way," Kiku maneuvered Feliciano in the right direction.

After their good-byes, he went on his merry way to the café.

Standing outside the café, he had his smiley face on when he greeted the blackboard and easel, "we almost lost you, little café. Be glad to be here!"

A passerby glanced at Feliciano and made a weird face at the fact that the boy was talking to a notice board.

"We are lucky you kno-"

The wind blew and a giant leaf smacked Feliciano on the face.

"Uwa, leaf, leaf!" he swatted it away from his face in fright. Deciding not to goof off any longer, he went to the backdoor and entered the café.

His trained ears could hear a pot of soup simmering over the kitchen stove though he was in the locker room. Quietly, he dropped his bag and tiptoed to the kitchen, his nose twitching to pick up a scent. There was Yao, glaring at the shelves above the stove. His uniform looked ruffled, like he had been running around or jumping a lot.

"What's wrong?" Feliciano asked, bouncing into the kitchen.

"Hmmm…" Yao acknowledged his existence with a nod but he was still frowning.

"Want something from the cabinet?" Feliciano realized Yao wouldn't notice so he took the ladle and scooped out some soup.

He turned a deep red, "I'm fine, no problem at all!"

_Yummy… _

Feliciano decided to steal a few gulps of the soup, not seeing Yao jumping up and down and flailing his arms to reach that very high shelf.

Huffing and puffing, Yao was getting really annoyed, "when I found out which idiot put the pepper so high up, I'm gonna kill him aru!"

The kitty-chan cell phone on the kitchen table buzzed and he flipped it open roughly, "what is it, Ivan?"

"_Yao yao, I hope you have fun trying to reach for the bottle on that extremely assessable shelf."_

"What? You did that?"

"_Yes, I think it's funny to see you suffer. Just like how you thought putting chilli seeds in my vodka was funny. Kolkolkolkol~"_

Yao hastily let go of his phone, it was glowing dark purple ominously.

"Are you and Ivan playing a game?" Feliciano had unknowingly emptied the pot of soup and only scraps of food were left.

Faced with the innocent Feliciano, Yao cracked a smile, "yeah we are. We annoy each other until someone screams and gives up (sadly, that's me but you don't need to know that)."

"Really? It sounds a little scary…" the brown eyed boy seemed quite puzzled.

"Nah, we're used to it. We do it all the time, don't worry," Yao patted Feliciano on his back.

"I thought what you both do all the time is have s-"

Not wanting to hear anything more, Yao pushed him out of the kitchen, "go and change, Feliciano! We're opening the café early today."

"Yes sir!" Feliciano saluted, he was happy to start work today for some strange reason.

Yao watched him as he skipped to the locker room, "your new uniform's inside the second locker aru."

"Eh…" he pulled out the set of clothes folded neatly inside the locker.

It looked very different from his regular uniform, it had a lot more frills and most noticeable of all, it was pink. Just like the ribbon Kiku gave him. Picking out piece by piece, he truly wondered how to wear it.

Back in the kitchen, Yao was enjoying his almost instant vegetable soup. As he was about to bite into a delectable piece of cabbage, he heard a strange shuffling sound. Getting down from the kitchen counter and wiping his mouth, he checked the locker room.

"Aiyeeah, what are you doing, Feli?" he cringed when he saw Feliciano in a mess looking like a rag monster. The sleeves were on his head, the skirt was inside out, his apron was folded into a butterfly.

_Wow, I didn't know I could that to the apron…_

Brushing away random thoughts, Yao stepped in to help out his poor friend who seemed very confused, a lot more than he usually was.

"Is it a new uniform?" Feliciano asked, turning around so Yao could tie the apron in a cute, enormous bow.

Smoothening the ends of the skirt, he replied, "yes, do you know what it means aru?"

The brown eyed boy thought for a moment before concluding "we have a new tailor!"

"No, silly! Anyway, you're all done! Take a look in the mirror!"

"Where? I didn't know we had a mirror…"

Yao was making some strange hand gestures and a mirror with hands at its sides and legs and shoes at its bottom shuffled out of the corner.

_I'll try opening my eyes…_

As his reflection greeted him, Feliciano automatically widened his eyes in amazement.

"Eh… This is a maid outfit."

"Heee… you like it aru?"

Feliciano twirled around and watched the skirt float along with his movements.

"It's a special dress, I like it!" he marched around, swinging his arms and felt the fabric lightly on his skin. Yeah, it was nice and airy, surprisingly.

Yao grinned, "hey, heard that, Feliks?"

"Eh?"

Feliks' head popped out from behind the mirror and he squealed.

Totally delighted, he tossed the mirror to Yao haphazardly, who caught it just before it would collide with his forehead.

"EEEP, you look totally adorable, Feli!" he flung out his arms and wrapped Feliciano in a tight embrace, "like, I knew you would look good in pink!"

Appearing from where the mirror had been hiding, Alfred slurped down the rest of his cola and crushed it in his hand effortlessly, "heh heh, told ya he looks nice in a short skirt." Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Ludwig'll definitely let him be a café maid, I can vouch for that," his wavy curl bounced as he spoke.

"Looks like you'll be the new junior here, Feliciano," Arthur patted his head gently.

Feliciano did a flimsy salute, "please take care of me!"

With a proud look on his face, Arthur nodded, "of course."

"Hey, you just joined too, Mr newbie," Alfred commented.

"Shut up, I have work experience elsewhere!"

"You were a waiter."

"So, aren't you a waiter too?"

"But I'm so awesome compared to you."

"Eh, where's Ludwig?" Feliciano popped out in the middle of the bickering duo.

"He'll like, totally be here soon."

"I wanna show him how I look!" Feliciano chirped.

"Yeah, he's totally gotta see you in this!"

Feliks was pressing a button on his cell phone repeatedly and grinning. "Like, check the windows," he instructed to Yao.

Yao nodded and peeked out through the fancy curtains, giving a thumbs-up, "our first customer is here today aru!"

"Uwa, I wanna greet them!" Feliciano skipped over to the entrance, not noticing everyone giggling.

After a fruitless attempt at opening the backdoor, Ludwig gave up and dialed a few numbers on his rugged-looking cell phone. How convenient it was that no one was picking their cell phones to help him open the door so he stomped over to the entrance of the café. He rarely did that since there was a staff entrance but today would be one of those rare days.

Ludwig gently pushed the door opened and he heard the bell ringing to signal his arrival.

Not expecting to see Feliciano in the lead, he was surprised to hear the most cheerful greeting ever.

"Welcome home, master!"

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending note:Thanks for reading.

See you all next chapter!


	12. Tomato Jelly for Antonio

Author's note: Hello everyone, here's chapter twelve…

Italics are for thoughts, singing, cell phone messages and conversations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

"Feliciano? Why are-"

Ludwig was knocked down by a cheery Feliciano in a flurry of pastel pink.

Lying flat on his back, Ludwig was dazed for a while but he recovered and got up to see Feliciano right in his face.

"Veee… Ludwig, you're here!" he grabbed him in a hug.

Then the brown haired boy sprang up immediately and twirled around, ribbons and sashes waving, "do you like it? I like it, its pink."

"I…" he wanted to speak but his nose felt ticklish. He brushed it gently with a finger and saw blood.

"Whoa, boss! You're nose bleeding over Feliciano already?" Ludwig cringed when he heard Alfred's voice, which was so loud.

"Totally, because he's in such a fabulous outfit," Feliks was smiling away.

"I'm not nose bleeding because of his dress, he flung himself right into me!" he shouted but then it did make sense that he was nose bleeding since Feliciano had crashed into him.

Someone offered him a box of Kleenex, "ah, thank you, Matthew, but just a piece is fine."

"You look like you need the whole box, its flowing out like a broken tap," Matthew pointed to Ludwig's shirt collar.

"Ack!" he realised his collar had the red stuff on it. Normally he would be able to think calmly because after all, this was a minor accident but there was his darling Feliciano…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Ludwig's bleeding! He's going to DIE!" Feliciano screamed hysterically and ran around the café.

"I'm alright, Feliciano…" Ludwig plugged a few tissues into his nose.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Ludwig's going to get his blood sucked out by vampires because it's so tasty!" Feliciano was bawling his eyes out.

"I'm fine-"

"Oh ponies, I can totally imagine really hot vampires with tons of foundation now.." Feliks seemed to be fantasizing and that act itself was giving his good friend, Yao, the shivers.

"No no no, no sparkly vampires, are you thinking about that movie again aru?" he was shaking him back into reality.

"Like, he's not sparkly, he's the best! I heartz Edward!" Feliks was flapping his hand up and down.

Yao was shaking him even more, "no, Jacob's better!"

"Bugger, are both of you still squealing over that cheesy movie?" Arthur pulled them apart.

"Yao, you're so weird, who likes werewolves? Seriously," Feliks was rolling his emerald eyes.

"Werewolves? Where? Did you hear that, Feli? There's gonna be vampires and werewolves, that is so cool!" Alfred jumped up and nudged Feliciano enthusiastically.

Feliciano, who had almost started breathing normally, snapped, "werewolves? WAAAAAAAAA, Ludwig's going to get eaten by vampires and werewolves!"

He put on a helmet and tugged at Ludwig's arm, "come on Ludwig, we have to hide and keep you away from danger!"

"Feliciano, please stop, there's nothing with me," Ludwig easily pulled the brown haired boy close to him, "don't worry, okay?"

Held so close to Ludwig, Feliciano started hyperventilating, "r-really? you, you're okay?"

He looked so charming, even with rolled up Kleenex stuck in his nose, "yes, you silly boy."

Their sweet moment was perfect except a constant pulling at Ludwig's sleeve. He turned and said in an annoyed voice, "what is it, Matthew?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong," Matthew said sarcastically, "just that we have a _customer_ here right now."

Next to him was a curly haired young man who had a cheery smile almost like Feliciano. He looked like he had been standing there for quite some time but was happy to do so since he seemed quite relaxed.

"Is this café open? I'd like to get a coffee," he had a perpetual smile on his face that could never be wiped off.

Ludwig pulled out the tissue paper and squashed it in his fists before he greeted the tan-skinned man, "yes, we're open today. Would you like to take a seat first?"

"Duh~ why else would he be here?.." Matthew muttered under his breath.

Trying to ignore that, Ludwig brought the cheery man to a nice table by the window.

"Your waitresses are all so pretty, even that one with the caterpillar eyebrows…" he didn't notice Arthur trying to strangle him and Feliks holding him back.

"Well, thank you, I'm sure they are all very happy to hear that," Ludwig shook his head, "some, no, most of them are…"

Alfred came over with the fancy-looking menu, grinning, "we have coffee, definitely," his eyes were glinting like gold coins, "But how about some Dom Perignon instead?"

The tan-skinned man took out a worn-out wallet to check and seemed a bit embarrassed, "I don't think I brought that much with me."

"Oh, it's okay! How about some sparkling wine? Or-"

Matthew dragged him away, "don't scare him away, Al…"

"Coffee then! Or an Expresso or Cappucino?" Alfred was nodding his head enthusiastically.

"Ahh…"

A little glass of water with star-shaped ice cubes was placed on the table gracefully.

Yao was smiling at him, "here's a drink first."

"Oh, thank you," he blushed a little and gulped down the entire glass of water immediately.

"Please take your time," Yao placed the empty glass back onto the serving tray.

Feliciano had escaped into the kitchen to hide when Yao spotted him as he poured a new glass of water.

"Eh, what should I do?.." the brown haired boy looked unsure.

An idea came to Yao's mind and he gripped hold of Feliciano's hands.

"Why don't you entertain him? He looks like a nice customer, you won't have so much problems aru."

"But it's my first day as a maid, vee…" Feliciano looked a little down.

"Exactly! It's time for you to start work aru!"

"I should?"

"Of course!" his golden eyes were shining, "be an awesome maid and make Ludwig proud! You do want him to be proud of you, right?"

"I do, I do!" Feliciano cried out in his cheery voice.

"Good!" Yao directed his line of sight to Arthur who rearranging his hair in front of the mirror, like he was trying to cover his eyebrows then to Feliks who was painting his nails a new shade of pink no one could really differentiate from other shades of pink, "you just have to be better than both of them."

"Eh, but that sounds a bit competitive… I don't really like that…" Feliciano made an adorably sad face.

Yao frowned a little, searching his mind for a solution and he fished one out, "I know! If you can be an awesome maid today, I'll cook for you some spicy pasta aru! You'd like that, right?"

"Oooh, goodie!" Feliciano's eyes lit up when he thought of a delicious dinner awaiting him.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

He looked at the menu in awe, for a little café it had an insane range of drinks and desserts. Though he had already picked out something to eat, he would have liked to order more items.

The brown eyed maid came over to him with a wobbly stainless steel tray and a wobbly pastry on top, "hello, I'm Feliciano. I'll be serving you today, master!"

"Ha ha, I must be so lucky to have you, Feliciano! You're really a cute one," he couldn't help but give Feliciano a nice pat on the head, "oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Antonio."

"Ok, here is your cream puff, master!"

As the ditzy boy dropped the plate on the table, the little pastry rolled about the limited space until it managed to swerve out of the plate and onto the table then bouncing on the floor.

"Veee, it ran away…" Feliciano chirped happily, "would you like something else to eat?"

A few tables away, Yao did a facepalm.

_I should have super-glued it to the plate aru!_

"I'm not really sure, can you suggest something that won't run away?" Antonio seemed as clueless as Feliciano.

"Churros?.. Tomato jelly?"

His eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, "YES, I'll have that!"

"Yes sir, right away!" Feliciano hopped back into the kitchen.

Matthew had a bowl of chocolate sauce in one hand and a spoon full of dripping sauce in the other, drawing heart shapes over a strawberry short cake, he made it look like it was the easiest job in the world.

"Matthew!" Feliciano jumped onto him.

"Gah," the startled boy almost drew a crack through one of the hearts.

He had his hands on hips and reprimanded Feliciano like a child, "don't scare me like that. You like cooking too, I'm sure you know it's dangerous to run about in the kitchen."

"Sowwie, I won't do it again…" Feliciano looked down at his white shoes.

"Well, okay…" Matthew sighed, he was sure the brown haired boy would forget this again, but at least he apologized.

Feliks popped in, fluttering his long lashes, "like, cake please? Pretty please? Toris is feeling totally ravenous today."

Matthew handed the cake to him on a silver tray, "handle with care."

"I know, I saw the run-away cream puff…"

Feliciano looked guiltily at the nicely decorated cake now inside the rabbit shaped waste bin.

"Its okay, just don't let it happen too often," Matthew went to wipe his hands, "erm, you were looking for me?"

"I was, I was!" his curl bounced up and down, "one tomato jelly for Mr. Antonio please!"

"Hmm, I haven't made that in a long time, it should be fun," Matthew stretched his fingers, "you can come back in ten minutes."

Just to make sure Feliciano remembered, Matthew stuck a post-it note on his arm to remind him.

Antonio was humming a tune to himself as he looked out of the café window and watched passer-bys on their way. Feliciano announced his return when he tried to sit down and his hip bumped onto the side of the table.

"The view here is very nice, Feli," Antonio smiled, not noticing Feliciano wincing in pain.

Recovering slowly, Feliciano smiled back, "yes, I like to watch people who walk past our café. I used to see so many different people when I was giving out fliers outside!"

"Oh, but you're here now."

"Eh… I had an upgrade, today…"

"today? wow, congratulations," Antonio gave him a hand-shake, "you must have been a very hard worker."

"Eh…" Feliciano turned away, "I think everyone here works really hard."

He suddenly recalls all the wonderful moments when he's asleep on the table and everyone around him cleaning and tidying up the café after closing time.

"Why did you choose to work here, if I may ask," that man just had a smile that would never go away.

"Ludwig… I came here because of Ludwig… When I see him, I wanna hug him and kiss him and feed him lots of pasta!" Feliciano clapped his hands together cheerily.

"Ludwig is a very unusual name for a cat…"

"Eh, nooooooooo~" Feliciano had his hands on his hips, "he's the boss of this café!"

Antonio nodded, "ah, I see… Must be wonderful to be close to the person you love!"

"It is…" Feliciano said dreamily, his days were filled with rainbows and pasta.

"He's lucky to date someone as cute as you, Feli."

"Eh, we haven't really dated yet. Ludwig's pretty busy…"

"Why, being busy is no excuse for not having a romantic relationship," Antonio suddenly became very serious, "if you're both truly in love, there'll always be a way to work things out."

The cafe door slammed open and a very solemn Ivan stepped in.

Feliciano and Toris cowered under their tables, that purple aura was just too scary.

Yao was cleaning a table and didn't bother to look up, "what do you want aru? I thought you didn't want to see me?"

He took three wide steps and stood in front of Yao, "I have something to tell you."

"Talk to the hand, mister!" the black haired boy stretched out his hand and blocked his view of Ivan.

"I see you've been hanging out with Feliks too much again…"

Yao continued wiping the table that had already been cleaned several times.

Sensing distress from Ivan, Matthew came out of the kitchen and handed a guitar to him.

Expecting that Yao was still going to ignore him, Ivan took a deep breath, "_we were both young when I first saw you_."

Finally stopping from wiping that table, Yao looked at him intently with round golden eyes.

"_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts_," Ivan closed his eyes and tried to remember the lyrics.

"Heavens, you're really singing…" Yao pinched himself to see if it was a dream, ouch.

"_I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air_," ouch, ouch, ouch, he wasn't dreaming.

Yao tried to pry the guitar from Ivan but it was useless, "aiya, don't sing…"

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_-"

"What? He's Romeo? What the- Oww!" Alfred was promptly smacked across the back of his head by Matthew.

"_I'll be waiting," _by now everyone in the café was staring and Yao really felt the need to dig a hole in the ground to hide,_ "all there's left to do is run…"_

"_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princes-_" Ivan paused, "hmm, that doesn't right…Da, I know…"

He started again, "_I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess_," Yao buried his face in his apron.

Ivan lifted up his chin so they could look in each other's eyes, "_it's a love story, baby, just say yes_."

Yao was blushing, "Ivan, it's okay... you can stop singing."

Ivan nodded and threw the guitar aside, knocking Feliciano on the head, "you're right, I do a bad impersonation of taylor swift. I should be more honest about my feelings da."

With that, he grabbed Yao by his arms and pushed him on the table, "I love you so much, too much actually. Will you become one with me? We can do it on this table, da, I don't care if my dad sends me to some cold, dark, wintery place. "

Yao pulled his cheeks, "aww, you're so cute... "

"Oww," Ivan rubbed his cheeks.

"I forgive you, but..." then he whispered something to Ivan.

They were giggling and ran to the rest room.

Arthur looked at Feliks, "what the heck just happened?"

"Oh my gawd, I totally forgot you were new here. This happens like, every few days so get used to it."

"The singing?"

Matthew popped out of the kitchen again, "hey, I taught him how to sing, you know."

"Veee..." Feliciano was rubbing the bump on his head, "I'd like to take some singing lessons too."

"Ugh, they're mad..." Arthur shook his head.

Feliks was flapping his hand up and down, "totally, they're like such a childish couple. Like, Toris and I, we don't do things like that. We're a matured couple."

"You're serious?" Arthur tried not to roll his eyes too obviously.

"Of course!" Feliks sauntered over to Toris who was at a table by himself and was texting something on his cell phone.

"Right, Toris? We're a matured couple, no need for kisses and hugs," Feliks sat on the table and blinked at Toris.

Toris blinked back a few times and hurriedly texted something on his cell phone.

"Like, what are you doing?"

"Erm, I'm texting my friend, Eduard, hey!"

Feliks snatched the phone out of his hand and read the message.

_Omg, Feliks looks so hawt in his new heels 8DDDDDDDD_

Toris was waiting to get slapped by Feliks but instead the blondie jumped on him and pelted him with kisses.

"You noticed my new shoes! I'm totally proud of you!" he said in between kisses.

"Well, erm," Toris was glad he didn't get screamed at, "they make your legs look nice."

"You're like, so getting a hug now!"

Feliks threw the cell phone aside so he could squeeze the life out of Toris and it bonked against Feliciano's head.

"The pain, vee…"

Alfred squashed a hamburger into Feliciano's face, "this'll solve all your problems!"

Arthur was getting a teensy bit jealous and distracted as he was serving a few customers.

"Erm, Artie, you're watering our customer," Alfred tapped the side of his head.

Seeing a drenched customer made him apologise furiously and he went to sulk at a corner.

He thought and thought and finally couldn't take it.

"Francis, you frog! Why aren't you here to bother me?" he screamed.

Not noticing everyone staring at him, he took out his wailing cell phone.

"What is it?"

"_Mon cherie, I'll be coming over soon."_

"Ugh, no one's asking you to come," Arthur grumbled, though he had a slight little smirk on his face.

"_I know you miss me, petit lapin," _damn it, Arthur grimaced, even on the phone his voice sounded sexy.

"No, I don't," he was forcing a frown on his face but it was impossible, "but if you want to come over, I want some muffins."

"_Of course."_

"I want the blueberry ones!"

"_I knew your taste wouldn't change_," Arthur could hear some shuffling sounds and it sounded like Francis was buying something, "_you're lucky today. The bakery just made a fresh batch. See you soon, petit lapin."_

_What? He already planned to buy me muffins?_

Feeling his cheeks turn tomato red, Arthur became flustered, "ugh, do what you want. I don't care. (Please come quickly) I don't care at all."

He was so distracted after that, he didn't realise Alfred had been poking his eyebrows for the past few minutes and they ended up in a wrestling match.

Turning slowly to Feliciano, Antonio smiled, "wow, now I know why you work here. Everyone here needs more love!"

"Yeah, we do… I want more love from Ludwig!" Feliciano peeled the hamburger from his face and cried out shamelessly.

Ludwig craned his head out of his office and shouted, "Feliciano, get back to work and keep your feelings to yourself!"

"Ah, ah, ah, yes s-sir!" he got up and saluted.

Antonio gave a sly smile, "is that Ludwig?"

"He is! See, he isn't a cat... Though I wish he could be as cute as one but I'm not complaining, no, no… He's perfect the way he is," Feliciano had a calm, dazed look.

"Then you should grab him while you still can," he nudged Feliciano.

"Gr, grab?"

Before Feliciano could think of anything weird, Antonio continued, "he's right there for you, pour your love all over him, sway him with sweet words and flowers!"

"Ha ha, I don't think he can be swayed like a flower, he's more like a brick wall," the brown haired maid misinterpreted.

"Little Feli," Antonio patted him on the head, "there are many ways around a brick wall, if you say he is one. It's important that you try all ways and never give up."

"All ways? How's this?" Feliciano ran to the locker room and there were some crashing sounds until he ran out with Arthur's spell book, "can I make a love potion?"

Antonio waved it away, "hmm, that doesn't seem right. Erm, these are feelings of the heart, we should do things naturally."

"Aww… Ok…" the brown haired boy was disappointed as he returned the book to its owner, "it's okay, Arthur. I think I won't be making that potion."

"Huh? Oh, alright… Hey, how did you get hold of my spellbook? You little f-" seeing that helpless look on Feliciano's face, he mumbled, "just put it back into my bag."

"Hmm, I know Ludwig likes me too, maybe going on a date's easier…" Feliciano sighed as he returned to Antonio's table.

Alfred skipped over and with a flick of his wrist, a small bowl of tomato jelly appeared on the table.

"Eh, the tomato jelly!"

"Yeah, you forgot about it, Mattie told me," he whispered to Feliciano.

"Waaaaaaaaaa, now I can't be a maid for sure, I can't even remember I ordered orange jelly," his two hazel eyes were getting red and swollen with tears, "and I can't get spicy pasta for dinner."

Antonio was clueless as usual, "why are you crying? The tomato jelly's here!"

"But I forgot about it… Hic…" he was rubbing his eyes like any sobbing child would, "you must have been so hungry…"

"It's alright, it was fun being with you, Feli, and this café is so lively!"

While he tried to comfort the pasta lover because he was such a nice guy, Alfred grabbed a whole load of board games and card games and poured them all over the table.

"Hey Feli, let's play some games with Mr. Antonio, okay?" he grinned with his pearly whites.

Always admiring that set of shiny teeth, Feliciano lessened his crying, "hic… okay, I think that'll be fun…"

"Awesome! Alright, Mr. Antonio, what would you like to play?" his blue eyes were like shiny sapphires.

The curly haired man picked out a deck of cards, "I think I'll play this."

"Great! Here's how you play…"

A few games later, Feliciano was smiling happily just like Antonio and Alfred was winning so easily that he started dancing around again.

"Thank you, and please come again," Arthur stood at the entrance to usher a bunch of giggling fan girls out.

"Finally… Those ladies are serious fanatics…" he sighed as he was about to pull off the bunny ears they made him wear when they took photos together.

He shrieked when he saw Francis coming out of his car, carrying a bag that could be possibly contain some delicious muffins.

The charming man took off his shades and gave a curious grin, "have you really become a rabbit, mon cherie?"

"No, I'm not, these are just clip-ons!" Arthur hastily pulled them off and stuffed them into his pocket. "Well, are you going come in or not?"

"Yes, definitely."

Arthur was still grumbling when he ushered Francis in.

"Pick a table you like," he snapped.

"Hmm…" Francis looked around and he gasped, "Antonio, is that you?"

Looking just like a smiley face, Antonio looked up, "hur? Francis?"

They hugged like they hadn't seen each other in a long time and both started speaking really fast no one knew what they were talking about.

"-and he fell down the stairs!" Antonio blabbered and they both laughed hysterically.

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

_They must be up to something._

"Well, it's good to see you again, mon ami," Francis playfully nudged Antonio.

"You too… Actually I came here because I read about it in your blog," he smirked.

"What? You have a blog?" Arthur pulled Francis' shirt collar.

He nodded, "doesn't everyone normal have one?"

(In his office, Ludwig sneezed.)

"You, you never told me you had one! How would I know?"

"So you want to know? Are you curious, petit lapin?"

Arthur turned away, "no, why should I be? Not like I have time to read it anyway."

Antonio whispered to Francis, "you're right. He's a feisty little rabbit."

"I know," he winked.

Yawning and stretching, satisfied with his siesta, Feliciano rubbed his eyes and looked up at Francis and Antonio, "sigh… that was nice… I know, why don't we all play together? It'll be fun!"

"Hmm, looks like we'll have five of us…" Alfred was thinking out loud.

"Oh wow, you can count to five, that's so amazing…" Arthur clapped his hands.

Being so positive, he gave a thumbs-up, "thanks! Awesome, I know the perfect game we can play!"

Francis shrugged and pulled a chair over, "why not? Mon cherie, will you be joining us?"

Before Arthur had a chance to protest, Alfred answered, "hell yeah! The more the merrier!"

"What the f-"

"Veee… Arthur can sit here," Feliciano motioned for him to come over.

"Alfred Jones, you're so dead…" Arthur clenched his teeth as he took a seat next to the brown eyed boy.

_I'm not going to enjoy this. I'm not going to enjoy this._

Feliciano cheered as Alfred shuffled the deck with amazing dexterity and dished out everyone's cards smoothly.

Arthur gingerly picked up his cards and sighed when his turn came.

A few rounds later.

"HA! Deal breaker! Hand over your properties!" Arthur waved the card in front of Alfred.

"Hey, Artie, why do you only target me? Shouldn't you target Feliciano, he has more properties…" Alfred wondered as he passed his cards to him.

Arthur laughed maniacally and snatched the cards, "bwa ha ha, I won't let you win!"

"It's my turn!" Feliciano announced in his bright voice.

Just as he was about to play his cards, a dazed Feliks sauntered over, "Feli, you're like, totally needed in Ludwig's office."

"Eh, now?" the brown haired boy didn't notice Feliks had used up his lip gloss and was using a new one.

"Yeah, totally… Whatever, just go to his office, like now…" he sounded faint and light.

As Feliciano got up to skip over to Ludwig's office, Arthur pulled Alfred under the table and he asked, "what else do I not know here?"

"Feliks? Heh heh, it's just some kissing game he and Toris like to play."

"Just kissing? It looks more he got seriously f-"

They felt someone grabbing them by the collars and they resurfaced from underneath the table.

Matthew shook his head, "I'm starting to wonder if you two have something going on that I should know about."

"Mattie, it's nothing like that!" Alfred puckered up his lips and hugged him, "how about a kiss?"

Arthur nodded "yeah, nothing's going on-"

"I mean, his eyebrows are monstrous, they're like black caterpillars!"

And that was the last of Alfred, or would be if he got caught by a raging Arthur. Matthew took over their game and chatted with Francis and Antonio.

Standing outside the office, Feliciano pondered over why Ludwig would suddenly call him, maybe it was about pasta.

"Hello, Ludwig!" his bright, loud voice echoed throughout the office.

If Ludwig didn't like him and his cheery voice, the former would have gone deaf.

He got up from his desk and faced Feliciano, "I have something to ask of you."

"Oooh," those hazel eyes magnified.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," Ludwig seemed a little hesistant.

"Veee…" those hazel eyes were getting pretty big.

_Can he stop doing that? It's quite scary…_

Ludwig cleared his throat, it was now or never, time to say it, "will you be free next weekend?"

"Eh?" Feliciano tilted his head.

"Will you be free next weekend? There's this nice restaurant I thought we both could go to…"

"Eh…"

_What's with the eh?_

"Ludwig… Is that… A date?.." Feliciano broke in a wide smile.

"We're going to be eating, but I guess you can call it that," Ludwig felt his cheeks turning red.

Feliciano squeezed him in a hug, "YES!"

Their faces so close together, Feliciano peered into his azure eyes, "yes… If it's for you, I'm always free. I would love to go out with you."

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Erm, I mean, yes. Excellent, it had gone according to plan._

Ludwig smiled triumphantly, that 'Dating for Dummies' guidebook was a good buy.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending note: Thanks for reading!

Just had borscht for dinner, it strangely tastes like minestrone. hmm...

anyway, i was wondering about who should make their cameo appearance next, any suggestions?

See you all next chapter~


	13. Feliciano is a scary driver

Author's Note: Hi everyone, here's chapter 13 ^^

Italics are for thoughts and direct phone conversations.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

_They were standing in a field of daisies, holding each other's hands._

"_Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Ludwig asked politely but Feliciano knew he would not take no for an answer._

"_I would love to!" Feliciano clasped his arms around the taller man and felt a wonder breeze rustling their hairs together._

Feliciano murmured in his sleep and a small bit of drool escaped on to the table he was leaning his head against.

"Okay! That about wraps it for the Super Awesome Promo Video Project! Any questions?" Alfred looked around the discussion table, eager to answer any queries.

"Yes. How come all of you decided on this and planned everything before telling me?" Ludwig folded his arms and stared at the speaker.

"Well, Luddy," Feliks flapped his hand up and down," you looked totally busy so we decided to plan everything first. Besides, my friend can help with the filming, she's like, really into this sort of thing."

"Your friend?" Ludwig sounded very doubtful, "and is making a tv ad about the café really necessary?"

"It'll be really good if more people knew about our café other than just the townspeople, boss," Yao reasoned, "since this place is a tourist spot, we should benefit from it too aru."

"Then who's paying for this?"

"_Yawn..._ Boy, I'm tired, I'm gonna go back now," Alfred feinted a yawn and ran out.

"Oh, I should go comb my hair, it's getting messy," Feliks skipped out.

"Err, someone's gotta to eat the food in the fridge aru," Yao scuttled out to the kitchen.

"Veee…" Feliciano was murmuring in his sleep, blissfully unaware of everything.

Ludwig had half a mind to whack his head and tell him to stop sleeping during meetings but perhaps today he'll be different.

He ran his fingers along the brown haired boy's strands, they felt very soft like baby hair. He probably used really good conditioner, Ludwig made a mental note to ask him which brand he was using.

Not realizing how it happened, Ludwig had his lips to Feliciano's cheek. It was a gentle kiss, he hoped. Feliciano was warm to his touch and his scent was just like his personality, fresh and vibrant like the sun but with a tinge of flour from all the pasta and pizza he ate.

"Mmm…"

Ludwig bent closer to hear what Feliciano was saying in his sleep.

"Mmm… L,l…"

His eyes widened as he tried to hear those words.

"L... Lasagna…"

Banging his own head against the wall wouldn't be enough, Ludwig opted for a less violent approach. He went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer.

Feliciano giggled in his sleep and a bubble floated out from his nose, "…love you too, Ludwig…"

{+} Hetalia! {+}

_Next week… next week will be our date…_

"Veee…" the hazel eyed boy smiled fondly at the thought.

Feliciano headed over to the school car park where his new present from Lovino was.

He spotted its light, pastel colour from a mile away in the background of grey cobblestone.

It was a pink Vespa. Their family business had recently hit a goldmine and Lovino, being the big cheese, decided to give Feliciano a treat. But knowing his morbid driving skills, Feliciano had to take a Vespa instead of a Ferrari. It would put Lovino's mind to peace, for the time being.

"You idiot, if I catch you driving like a drunken maniac again, I'm confiscating it!"

"Yes, big brother…" Feliciano had that vacant smile, which either meant he understood, or he didn't understood or he wasn't listening again.

The roaring engine (more of a gentle yawn actually) brought Feliciano back to reality and he gleefully exited the school grounds and down the streets of Petiole.

"The weather's so nice today," he spoke to his pink vehicle.

Indeed it was, there was a warm summer breeze blowing and Feliciano felt his chocolate brown hair waving in the wind as he sped down a slope.

_Whoosh~ _

As soon as he passed a newspaper stand, paper fluttered over their seats and scattered everywhere.

"Hey you brat, slow down!" the news stand owner hollered, "youngsters never learn."

Feliciano turned, "eh, sorry… hee hee."

Just when he turned his eyes on the road again, he heard a blaring sound and immediately braked. It screeched to a halt, inches away from the car in front of him. Feliciano let out a sigh of relief and absentmindedly released the brakes.

His little Vespa knocked against the car bumper.

_Bonk!_

"Oops…" Feliciano rubbed the back of his head shyly as he saw from the corner of his eye the driver getting out of his car. He was probably going to get scolded again.

"Feliciano?"

The brown eyed boy recognized his voice immediately and ran to hug him, "Ludwig!"

The tall man appreciated the cuddles but he was still serious as usual, "are you alright? I almost knocked into you."

Feliciano nodded and hugged him more tightly, "I am. I'm so glad it's you I bumped into, and not some scary guy who might beat me up and demand lots of money for the repairs and that would make big brother angry that he would confiscate my vespa and I have to walk everywhere even when I feel so tired and sleepy that I want to have a siesta but I'm not supposed to take off my clothes in public and-"

"I understand, I understand," Ludwig patted him on the head to calm him down since he was hiccupping and very red in the face.

With Ludwig's big hand on his head, Feliciano felt more secured again.

"Veee..."

"Okay, we should head down to the café. Luckily it's still early," Ludwig checked his watch, "they won't reach that fast."

"Eh, is someone coming?" Feliciano blinked his brown lashes.

Ludwig nodded, "yes, we're going to make a promo video to advertise the café and the producer is coming over later to check out the cafe, you were sleeping during that meeting again, weren't you?.."

Feliciano blinked innocently, "it is called siesta, rest time. It's different from sleeping. We should have siesta together, Ludwiiiii-Eek!"

"What's wrong?" Ludwig caught hold of the brown haired boy, who suddenly developed the case of jelly, wobbly legs.

"T-t-that… Scary man…" Feliciano clung to Ludwig like an oversized koala bear and pointed behind him.

The tall blond turned around and gasped a little when he was faced with someone as tall as him but with a very stern face and piercing blue eyes.

"S'that your vespa?" he asked.

Feliciano screamed and started crying on the spot, "UWAAAAAAA, the scary man is talking to me!"

"Calm down, Feliciano!" Ludwig tried to hush him before facing the man in a deep blue uniform, "yes, officer. Is anything wrong?"

"We rece'ved a call that a young brat was disturb'ng the publ'c and rac'ng around w'th a p'nk vespa."

"Who made the call?"

"Th't guy over there," the police officer pointed to the news stand owner.

Feliciano waved at him, "hi, mister newspaper guy!"

The owner thought of showing him the middle finger but deciding that would be inappropriate in front of an officer, so he just shook his fist threateningly at Feliciano.

The brown haired boy winced and turned away.

"Well, what w're you up to?" he heard that scary voice again and resumed his crying.

Ludwig didn't like poor Feliciano crying so he tried to reason with the police officer, "he wasn't racing around, he was going down the slope so naturally he would speed up."

"Hmmm, I'll still have t'check h's vehicle n'case."

"Please go ahead."

Ludwig crossed his fingers, hoping this police officer would be a more lenient one.

"UWAAA, what are you doing to my Vespa?" Feliciano cried.

He bravely pulled the officer away, "there's nothing wrong with it! Ludwig saved me before I could crash into him, nothing's wrong!"

"Ack…" Ludwig face palmed.

The officer raised an eyebrow and eyed Feliciano questioningly, "d'd you say crash?"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, scary!" the brown haired boy screamed and hid behind Ludwig.

Sometimes Ludwig wondered what he saw in Feliciano. _Sigh. _

Another blond haired police officer came running over, he was carrying a small white dog with a mini police cap on its head.

He was much smaller, probably around Feliciano's size, and was definitely much less menacing.

"Hey, you guys alright? I'm so sorry, he doesn't mean to do that but he's just really good at making children cry," he explained, letting the little white dog on the ground.

"I was try'ng t'smile," the taller police officer said.

"Don't worry, I know you are, Su-san," he smiled understandingly.

His pet dog started barking and ran to Feliciano.

"Eh, doggy…" the teary-eyed boy rubbed his nose with his sleeve and look at the dog curiously, "eh, aren't you…"

"Flower egg, don't bite him!"

Ludwig was puzzled.

_Flower egg?_

"He l'kes n'terest'ng names."

"I see…"

Feliciano picked up the jumpy dog, "if you're flower egg, then…"

"Feli!"

"Tino!"

The boys hugged each other like they hadn't seen each other in a long time. The white dog barked happily and wagged its tail.

"Tino, you're back!" Feliciano waved his arms and welcomed him.

"Yeah, it's sort like school vacation now so I came home. I missed you and everyone a lot!" Tino smiled cheerily.

"Yay, we should hang out sometime! For pasta!"

"I miss pasta too! The place I had to stay at only sells instant pasta, it's terrible."

Feliciano had his mouth agape like a goldfish, "it is! What kind of evil person would make something like that!"

"Oh, and… Yes, Su-san?" Tino looked up at the taller police officer.

"W're still n'duty."

"Huh? Oh, right, right… I always forget that," Tino was slightly embarrassed and blushed a little.

He looked at Feliciano, "erm, would you mind coming down to the police station? We're just making a report, that's all."

"Thank you, Tino!" the pasta lover cuddled his friend. He was glad everything was alright, at least Lovino wouldn't need to scold him.

"Yes, thank you," Ludwig nodded.

The ever punctual man checked his watch again, "hmmm, I'd better make a call to let everyone know."

"Don't worry, it'll just take a while," Tino made an 'ok' sign with his fingers.

_That's quite cute… Sigh, Feliciano has cute friends._

Ludwig took out his cell phone and called the café.

Ring, ring, ring~

"_Hi there, you've totally reached the fabulous voice mailbox of me, Feliks! Like, please leave a message after the tone and I'll get back to you as soon as I catch a pink pony!"_

Ludwig paused for a moment before he said, "Feliks, this is Ludwig, please-"

"_HA HA HA HA HA!"_ Ludwig felt sheepish when he heard Felik's hardly adorable laughter, _"ha ha ha, you fell for it!"_

"Can you just stop-"

"_I couldn't even fool Alfred but I got you! Okay, like I'm totally feeling proud of myself now! Yay me!" _

"Feliks, this is important. I'm going to the police station to make a report, Feliciano's with me."

"_Oh my gawd, what happened? They finally found your obscene stack of porno under your bed?"_

Ludwig massaged his head for an incoming migraine, "no… It's just a car accident."

"_Really?.. Anyone hurt?"_

"Yes, really. And no, everyone's fine. I just need to file in a statement at the police station then we'll be at the café after it's settled. Have the crew arrived?"

"_Nah, she says she's going to be late. They were lost somewhere,"_ Feliks sounded surprisingly patient. It was rare…

Ludwig's eyes narrowed, "are you painting your nails again? I thought I said NO nail painting in the café! The smell is terrible and it damages the _brain_."

"_Oh, of course I'm not painting there. I'm painting my nails in your office, silly. I think I spilled some nail polish on some of your papers, it's totally okay with you, right?" _

A few sparks jumped out of his phone as Ludwig applied a strong grip on it, imagining it was his employee's neck.

"_Like, anyway, this new brand of nail polish is really good stuff. One coat and you can see the colour on your nails!"_

"I'm going to hang up now…" Ludwig moved his finger over the 'end call' button.

"_Hold on, you haven't told me which station you're going to!"_

His voice was so loud that Tino overheard and replied on cue, "petiole police station!"

"_Oh, your voice changed. Hmmm… Wait a sec, that means it's near the donut shop! Awesome!"_

Ludwig heard over the phone the sound of heels tapping against the floor, Feliks was probably running out of the office to tell everyone.

He heard some munching sounds in the background as Feliks was talking.

"I want all donut flavours!" Alfred gulped down the rest of his burger and shouted like he won a contest.

"Plain flavoured ones are okay for me," Ludwig could hear the calm, quiet voice of Matthew and visualized a scene where the boy was drowning those poor donuts in syrup.

"Got it!," Feliks nodded and whisked around to see where Arthur would usually be knitting some dollies for his teapot, which was now vacant.

"Hey, where's Arthur?" Feliks asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and dialed Arthur's number on his cellphone.

(000)

All around him were twinkling stars and firey comets but Arthur had no time to admire them, he was flipping through his spellbook to find a way back to Petiole before his magical oxygen supply ran out.

"Does Peter think swapping my spells about is funny? The nerve of that little bastar-"

He heard 'save the queen' playing. Huh? Was there supposed to be sound in outer space?

He decided to answer the call anyway.

"Hello, Feliks."

"_Oh Arthur, Luddy's going to get us fabulously tasty donuts. What flavour would you like?"_

"Ugh, I do not like donuts," the blond haired boy made a face, but his stomach betrayed him and rumbled.

"Err, but if they sell muffins, I'd like that," Arthur thought of a wonderful tea he could drink when he ate those muffins.

"_You are so picky! Fine, fine, I'll let him know, byeeee!" _

Arthur kept his cell phone and continued searching through his spell book. Boy, was it quiet out here…

Someone nudged him in the back.

"Ahhh! Oh, its you, Sparkle…" Arthur petted his unicorn friend.

Its single horn shone and it nudged the boy again.

"What? You came to take me home?" he looked into its large, innocent eyes.

The unicorn coughed and spat out a half –eaten rose into his hands.

"Oh, wine freak asked you to help…"

He sighed and held onto the unicorn, "fine, take me home."

(000)

Ludwig soon heard Feliks' voice over the phone, _"Arthur wants muffins."_

The tall blond was just out of words so he responded with a, "erm, sure."

"_Oooh, just one more person,"_ Ludwig heard Feliks stomping somewhere and bursting a door open.

He could hear lots of scruffling in the background.

"Get off him, you scumbag!" it sounded like Feliks.

"Ah, vanya, don't move, it hurts," Ludwig knew he should really put his phone far away so he couldn't hear anything, "you're still inside me..."

"Da, I will. Please tell your gal pal to go away, he's ruining the mood."

"Like, I can do what I want. Yao, what donut flavour do you want?"

"Ahhhh, erm… Strawberry, cherry… Anything aru.."

"Okays!"

"Donuts are unhealthy, da."

"Suit yourself, I wasn't going to ask you anyway. Bye, Yao!"

He returned to the office and was thinking of what flavour he should get.

"_Like, I think I'll totally get the donut with pink icing on it!"_

"Veee, yes sir!"

"_Feli?"_ he sounded surprised.

"Uh-huh… Veee, Ludwig fainted just now. It must be the stress. Hee hee…"

"_I see… Be a good boy and take care of him! And don't forget the orders!"_ Feliks hung up right after that.

Feliciano had a dazed smile as he fanned Ludwig so he could get some fresh air.

He couldn't wait to visit a police station, it would be his first time! And if he got scared, he could hold onto Ludwig's strong arms for support even though Ludwig didn't look so well now.

"I wonder if they have pasta, veee…"

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending Note: Thanks for reading ^^

If you're all curious to know what their maid outfits look like, here's a fan art of them:

http:/chibimeli(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Moe-Moe-Pasta-Cafe-179444623

err, yeah, they're in chibi form. It was really fun drawing them, and I couldn't stop laughing when I had to draw Artie's eyebrows.


	14. Feliciano is still a scary driver

Author's note: Hi everyone, this is chapter 14~

Thank you, readers, for all your support!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ludwig hid his face in his hands, wondering why he was here.

"What do you do when you see someone in trouble?" Tino looked out to the miniature audience of just Ludwig and Feliciano.

Feliciano raised both of his hands, "I'll help Ludwig answer, he's shy!"

"No, I'm not, I just don't want to play-"

The pasta lover looked at Tino and Berwald in their power ranger costumes, "I'll call you guys, the fighters of justice!"

"That's right! Blue, please hand him his prize!" Tino nudged his tall friend.

"'ere y'ur prize," Berwald placed a packet of pasta in Feliciano's chubby hands.

Tino checked his next flashcard.

Ludwig turned his attention to his dear Feliciano, who had a trolley full of pasta beside him.

_When is this going to end? _

"Ok, here's the next question!"

Feliciano nodded cheerily.

"What do you do when _you're_ in trouble?" Tino looked at his audience eagerly.

The brown haired boy was waving his hands enthusiastically.

"Aaack," Ludwig face palmed.

"Pick me, pick me!"

"Ok, Feli! What do you do?"

Feliciano burst out from his seat and spread his arms out widely, "I will call… the fighters of justice! Veee~"

"That's right!" Tino clapped his hands and motioned for Berwald to help, "you win another packet of pasta!"

Berwald took out another packet from a box behind him and handed it to Feliciano, who was chirping away happily.

"Th'ts the last one," he watched the delightful boy dumped handfuls of pasta into a trolley.

"Feliciano, let's go now, we played this game long enough," Ludwig said wearily, adjusting his stiff collar shirt.

"Yes, Ludwig!" the silly boy saluted and started steering the trolley of pasta out of the police station.

"Hope you enjoyed your visit and the educational talk!" Tino waved cheerily, "please come agai-"

He paused abruptly and shook his head, "oh, no, that wouldn't be a good thing. Ah, please obey the laws and not end up here again!"

"I will!" Feliciano was twirling around happily, sending a few packets flying about randomly, "bye Tino! Come visit us at the café!"

Ludwig sighed, "why couldn't we just give our statement and left?"

"But the talk was fun, fighters of justice are funny.." Feliciano smiled dreamily.

Then his eyes popped open, "we have to get donuts. Everyone must be hungry!"

"You can remember their orders?" the tall blond was amazed at Feliciano for remembering something like this.

"Uh-huh!" he saluted.

As they walked over to the car park, Feliciano with his jolly mass full of pasta and Ludwig trying to relax to prevent lesser creases on his face, they saw Antonio and Francis nearby.

They were looking quite troubled so Feliciano decided to share the happiness of pasta with them to ease their sorrows.

"Oh, hello Feli," Antonio patted him on the head fondly, earning a glare from Ludwig.

"What are you both doing here?" he asked in quite a demanding way.

Francis flicked his perfect golden locks, "we are on our way, doing something the likes of you won't understand."

"You're outside the police station, what could that mean…" Ludwig's eyes widened in horror.

Both Antonio and Francis went panicky, "no no, we don't mean anything like that!"

"Does big brother Antonio and Francis want pasta?" clueless Feliciano held out his hands, "I can make pasta for everyone. Veee…"

Francis reached out to hug him but was pulled back by Antonio, who smiled with a strain, "not now, amigo, we have other things to do."

Feliciano and Ludwig watched them enter the police station, Francis had a sad look on his face and Antonio was patting his back.

Ludwig shook his head, "sigh, why on earth is he my landlord?.."

{+} Hetalia! {+}

_KNOCK KNOCK~_

"Err, chief, can I come in?" Tino timidly stood outside his chief's office.

"mrrffffgghh mrrffffgrrnnn…" came in a muffled voice.

Tino sighed, his boss was probably eating something again, why could he just eat in the canteen like everyone else?

"Ok, I'm coming in."

Behind a large desk was the tall back of his chief's swivel chair, Tino could hear lots of munching and munching.

_Idiot… It's his fault there are rats in the office. Even though Ratty is the cutest one ever! No, no, must stay annoyed, must stay annoyed. Make a frowning face.__Arrr, frowning face._

He dumped the entire stack of reports on the desk, "please check through it properly before you file everything in."

"Yeah, sure thing… Just leave it there," his chief waved him away.

When Tino left, his chief turned around to face the stack of reports and statements, no amount of chocolate pies would help him get through doing all that work.

He ran his fingers through his silvery hair and reluctantly started work.

He stared at the clock, it was ticking away noisily.

_Just two hours more!_

There was another knock on his door and Tino came in again, ushering two guys inside.

"They want to make an appeal, if you still remember what that is," he commented before leaving the room.

Francis looked at the chief, who looked like a small boy, and raised a nicely shaped eyebrow, "I am awed, you are the police chief?"

"What does it say on my name card?" the chief pointed to a miniature toy bathtub that had name cards sticking out of it.

"Ahh, po-lice chei-fff," Antonio pronounced every word slowly, not missing Francis' face palm.

"Anyway, what do you guys?" the boy looked bored as he dusted his brown jacket.

Antonio rubbed the back of his head shyly, "we'd like to apologise for what we did at the restaurant, we didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Francis held the boy's hand tenderly, "you understand, don't you? Your heart is warm and kind, I can tell…"

_Mon dieu, his hand's cold like ice. I imagine kissing it is the same as kissing a dead fish._

The boy was glaring at him, telling him to let go, let go, let go.

_Eeew, why is he still holding onto my hand?_

Pulling his hand away from that suspicious man and sitting up straight for once, he narrowed his eyes, "you guys don't want to pay the fine, right?"

"Right!" the two friends said in unison.

The chief rolled his eyes and took out a stack of papers, "just fill up this form and this form and this form. Oh yeah, and this form too…"

"Ah, how do we fill it up?" Antonio seemed a bit confused.

"Well, in these spaces called 'name' and 'address' you write your name and address, you know how to do that, right?" the boy pulled out another word-filled piece of paper, "this is the appeal form so you erm, write your appeal thingy here and stuff…we need your signature so you just sign here."

"Err…" Francis raised his hand.

"Oh, and here's some terms and…" the police chief squinted a little, "…conditions and some law things, you know those clauses and things like that. Wait… Why don't I just give it to you guys and you can read it when you get home?"

He shoved a centimeter thick stapled document to them and got up from his chair, "you guys will know what to do. I'm going for my tea break."

"Come, Mr Puffin, let's go try the donuts!" he called out to a soft toy that sitting by his desk. It stretched a little before leaping into action to follow the boy.

Even from outside, Francis and Antonio could hear them talking.

"Tino said the donuts taste nice, unless you're a muffin lover or something."

"Tino's da man!" the little puffin replied in a rough voice.

Turning their attention from the less than interested police chief to each other, they grinned.

"Do you think he'll notice if we change anything?" Francis eyed the stack of reports, Feliciano and Ludwig's statements were at the top of the list.

"My friend, I don't think he'll notice even if we painted his office pink," Antonio smiled wider than usual.

(Somewhere in the café, Feliks suddenly had a brilliant idea of re-decorating Ludwig's office. He rubbed his hands together gleefully.)

Half an hour later.

Antonio and Francis did a hi-five and walked out of the police station laughing away.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

_BEEP BEEP!_

Feliciano in his pastel pink Vespa pulled up close to Ludwig's car as the traffic light turned red to signal them to stop.

Ludwig wind down the car window and peeked out, "yes, Feliciano?"

"Look, Ludwig, a kitty!" the brown haired boy sounded excited as he pointed to a sleeping cat curled up next to a lamp post.

"Yes, this town has cats everywhere, doesn't it?.."

"I like that… Veee…" Feliciano was smiling away.

"Mmm," Ludwig nodded and wind up the window, focusing on driving to the café. They were already quite late and it was getting on his nerves.

Yet although he wanted to stomp his foot down on the accelerator, Ludwig couldn't bear to when he saw Feliciano in his little ride cruising down the road care-freely. His smile was warm and sunny when he saw Ludwig looking back at him, just to check that he wouldn't be left behind.

Ludwig gripped on the steering wheel as his eyes tried hard to focus on the road, but he could feel his cheeks blushing red.

Feliciano's silly smile wasn't exactly charming but to Ludwig…

_That's just too cute. Damn, I wish I could just skip the dating nonsense and just hold him close._

_BEEP BEEP!_

"Luuuuudwig, paaaaaasta!" was what Ludwig heard when he wound down his window again. The brown haired boy pointed to a bistro across the road, it had a glass display outside for passer-bys to check out what dishes they were selling that day.

The blond saw Feliciano with a longing expression when he eyed that plate of meatball spaghetti and a mouth dripping out drool. The serious man frowned.

_Okay, maybe that's not so cute anymore. But I guess it's because he's hungry. Sigh, no surprise there…_

Ludwig tried to think positive thoughts and decided he would bring Feliciano to that little restaurant for their date, since the latter looked so keen in eating the display outside.

He nodded and focused on the road again.

_BEEP BEEP!_

Ludwig was muttering some inaudible words as he looked out of the car window.

"Yes, Feliciaaahhhh!"

A newspaper had stuck itself to Feliciano's face and while he struggled to swipe it away, he wasn't holding onto his vespa.

Ludwig jammed break his car and called out to Felicano, "the brakes, Feliciano! Hit the brakes!"

"Uwa, I can't see… Ooh, there's an article about shortage of tomato-"

"Feliciano, concentrate! Use the brakes, now!"

The vespa whooshed past Ludwig.

_Eh?_

"FELICIANO!" he chased after the ditzy boy.

Thankfully the vespa was going slowly and Ludwig had military training so abandoning all other thoughts, he jumped onto the vespa and landed in the backseat.

"Ludwi-"

"Arrgghh, you're a terrible driver!" Ludwig pulled Feliciano away and took control of the vehicle.

It screeched to a sudden halt and jerked a bit, kicking up dust from the ground. A big tree stood inches away from it.

Ludwig shut his eyes and sighed in relief, letting go of the handles.

_I can smell pasta…_

"Eh, Ludwig…" Feliciano spoke softly.

"Yes..?"

"Veee…"

"Hmm?" Ludwig blinked open an eye and realised Feliciano was actually sitting on his lap and his arms were resting around the brown eyed boy's waist.

"Ack, I didn't mean to!" he let go immediately and blushed.

"It's alright, "Feliciano held a shamelessly cute smile.

"A-hem, well, we better get going," Ludwig dusted his shirt and hurried back to his car.

Feliciano's hazel eyes shined as he watched the tall blond walking off, he would remember that warmth when he was held so close.

Ludwig smoothed back his hair again until every strand was in place.

_Now when I smell pasta, I'll think of Feliciano._

He chuckled and drove to where Feliciano was, before continuing on the road.

_BEEP BEEP!_

Ludwig winded down his car window wearily, "sigh… (for the hundredth time), Feliciano, what is it?"

He truly hoped Feliciano was not in any danger again, because he would probably have to rescue him. Again.

"Ludwig, kitty…" the brown haired boy was eyeing a cuddly white cat by the side of road.

"Is that 'kitty' any different from the other twenty 'kitties' you showed me just now?" Ludwig inwardly cursed that road they drove to the café had so many cats lying around. Were they having a gathering or something? Why were so many of those felines?

"It has pretty blue eyes, like yours, Ludwig..." Feliciano had a blissful smile on his face.

The blond haired man turned his vision back onto the road as they turned at a corner, "oh… thank you."

The café was just blocks away.

Ludwig took one last glance at Feliciano through the rear view mirror before he parked his car. Feliciano was watching a butterfly intently as it fluttered around him playfully, his hazel orbs were like warm, sweet chocolate.

_I think you're the one with the beautiful eyes._

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending note: Thank you again for reading this ^^

(Me going on holiday xD)

Take care and see you all next chapter!


	15. You scream, I scream, Let's all scream

Hello everyone, here's chapter 15!

Thank you readers, for all your support! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

"Please send a notice to all restaurants and cafes to black-list a Mr. Feliciano Vargas and a Mr. Ludwig Beilschmidt... Oh, and they haven't paid their fine yet."

"What?" Tino gasped, "are you positively sure you read their statements correctly? I know Feli, he isn't like that!"

"Yeah, well, people change," the petite police chief shrugged his shoulders, "anyway, they've been stealing tomatoes from restaurants."

"But, but that should Antonio and Francis!" Tino frantically searched through the stack of papers.

He fished out pieces of paper and shoved them to his boss, "look, they swapped their details!"

"Huh, what? Nah, it says theirs is a minor traffic incident," the silvery haired boy merely glanced at the stack of paper.

Truly frustrated but ever so kind, Tino took a deep breath and spoke sternly, "take a closer look…"

"Eeep," a little frightened, his chief attempted to check the statement and squinted, "uh oh… But I just sent out an alert, it'll take a while to change everything…"

Tino gave an awkward laugh, "I hope Feli doesn't intend to go for fine-dining anytime soon."

{+} Hetalia! {+}

"Done!" Matthew rested his hands on his hips as he paused to admire his new dish, "oh gosh, it's a hell lot of tomato puree…"

Matthew carried out the giant bowl from the kitchen and dumped it on the table.

"When _did_ I buy so many tomatoes?.." he glanced at a corner of the kitchen where there were five crates of tomatoes unopened and unloved. He felt a little puzzled.

He recalled the day before what Alfred had said when he saw the crates, "Mattie, I thought you said you bought a few stuff, you look like you bought the whole store!"

"I don't know how I'm going to finish all this tomato puree…" the wavy haired boy mumbled as he took one (and unknowingly last) look at the bowl of blended tomatoes before returning to the kitchen.

The locker room door creaked opened and a black haired figure crawled out slowly on all fours, wobbly like his strings were loose.

"I can't feel my back anymore aru…"

He really wanted to give up and melt on the floor like butter but no, he couldn't. There was something on that table, he could smell food.

Yao held a wobbly grip on the chair leg and pulled himself up to rest on the chair. When he managed to stop falling off the chair because of his jelly-like back and legs, he finally sat still to notice the big bowl in front of him.

"Doing that stuff always makes me hungry aru… What did Matthew cook?.." his eyes widened then dulled, "err, tomatoes…"

The tomato puree, in all its shiny wetness, seemed to wink at him.

He didn't really have a fond attraction to tomatoes, unlike Feliciano and that brother of his who's always screaming at him through the phone.

"Oh well, food is food," he brandished a set of cuttery from nowhere and daintily gobbled down the tomato puree.

It could possibly feed a family of four but that was nothing to Yao, who had the stomach of a whale.

"Mmm…" he rubbed his belly.

"Tomatoes taste nice…" he couldn't control it but he seemed to be smiling like Feliciano, that lazy dreamy smile.

"I think I'll take a, yawn, nap…" he rested his arms on the table and leaned his head to rest and fell into a deep sleep.

(000)

He was standing outside Moe Moe Pasta Café. The café seemed to have had a fresh coat of paint after years of wear and tear. Yao checked his clothes, he wasn't in his uniform anymore, and he seemed to be in casual wear.

"Yao yao, there you are," he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Ivan?" Yao looked up at his round innocent eyes and instead of noticing he was wearing a suit, he just felt shorter, "hey… have you grown taller again aru?"

His look of surprise was replaced by a pout that made Ivan laugh and pat his head.

"Silly Yao, I have not grown taller. Anyway, you've seen the café, shall we go home now? We've been waiting for you."

"We? What do you mean?"

"Da, junior and me."

A little toddler peeked his head from behind Ivan and blinked at Yao.

"Who-who, who is that aru?" Yao gasped. It couldn't be, did Ivan get married to someone, a girl? He could feel tears swelling up his eyes.

The little boy waddled over to Yao and clung to his leg, "don't cry, mama…"

_WHAT?_

"Yao yao, why are you crying? Please don't cry," Ivan followed after the little boy and reached out to wrap his lover in a warm hug, "we'll go home now da."

The black haired little boy nodded.

_Ah, it feels nice in his arms… Hey, hey, don't get distracted aru!_

"Ivan, you better explain why he just called me mama."

Ivan regarded him with a curious glint in his eyes, "weren't you the one who agreed to be mama? I think it would be more appropriate anyway."

"What? So he's our child? But-but, you, me, we're guys,"

He frowned a little, "I do not mind explaining that long story to you again but I think junior wants to go home."

The toddler was waving his too-big sleeves up and down, "mama, carry me, carry me!"

Yao felt doubtful about this mysterious kid but he really adored children so he picked him up and carried him in his arms.

He noticed a strange little curl on the boy's head and he tried to smooth it down but it just couldn't lie flat.

"Mama, I want to tell you something!" he was still so excited.

"Erm, what's that?"

"Your breasts are mine!" the little boy reached out innocently.

_AHHHHHHHHH! What the, did he just grab my *mumble mumble*?_

"What are you doing?" he pried the little boy off him, turning very red.

"That's right, son," Ivan pulled him by the collar and settled him on the ground, "you can't do that."

"But papa… When I saw you and mama in the bathroom making funny sounds, you asked mama to become one with you. I want mama too!"

"And you are correct, he's mine," Ivan cuddled Yao like a soft toy, "you can't have him."

The little boy screamed angrily and stomped on his foot, "I hate you, papa!" then he hid behind Yao, "mama's the best."

"Yao Yao, you will become one with me right?" Ivan put on his cutest face ever.

"Errr…"

"Mama, you belong to me!" the little boy with the wayward curl on his head cried out.

"I…"

"Buongiorno, you're all early today!" someone with a bright, loud voice said.

"Feli?" Yao saw a looming figure which was Feliciano.

He skipped out of the café with a tray in his hands, full of delicious cakes. Yao automatically held out his hand and Feliciano passed him a fruitcake.

"Munch munch munch," the cake was gone and Yao dusted his hands, "thanks for the cake."

"Actually that was for him, veee…" Feliciano plucked another cake off the tray and handed it caringly to the little boy. Yao noticed something stuck to the bottom of the cake and on the tray itself.

It looked like a sticky strip.

"FELICIANO, you taped the cakes to the tray!" Yao screamed and snatched the cakes and tray away from poor Feliciano.

The brown haired boy scratched his head, looking very puzzled, "but Yao, you're the one who suggested taping the food to the tray so it won't roll away… I think it works well, veee…"

"I did?"

His so-called son tugged at his leg, "mama, you're getting old, you can't remember anything! You're like a four thousand year old man!"

"Don't call me old, I can remember everything just fine! It's this… place that's all messed up aru!"

"Then what's my name, mama?" the little boy pointed to himself, "and don't ask papa, that's cheating."

"Errr…" Yao looked at him then to Ivan helplessly.

Sadly, Ivan was busy terrorizing Feliciano to be of any help. The black haired boy turned back to face the hyper-active toddler who seemed very confident of himself.

"How about a hint?" he tried to ask nicely as he could.

The little boy flushed red slightly and held out a finger, "one hint, it starts with Y and ends with O.."

"My name?" Yao scratched his head.

"Noooooo!" the young child squealed and jumped up and down, "not Yao! It's Yong Soo!"

Yao couldn't help laughing, "ok, ok, I got it. Just calm down.."

"Yao!"

He turned around but no one was there.

"Yao!"

There it goes again.

"WAKEY, WAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

"Aiya, stop shouting into my ear!" Yao screamed in a fit of anger.

"Uwaaa, were you having a nightmare?"

"Huh?" his two molten gold eyes struggled to open but after a few blinks, he could see everything around him.

Alfred had a megaphone in his hand and he was standing behind Feliciano, who was covered in tomato puree and an empty bowl in his hands.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spill the tomato puree on you!" Yao quickly got up to get a towel for Feliciano but he forgot about his back and fell down just as quick.

"It's okay, I like tomatoes, they taste nice, veee…" Feliciano smiled with a tinge of laziness.

"They also make you silly!" Alfred poked his head a few times.

"Hmm, maybe that's why I had such a weird dream aru…"

"Oh yeah, what were you doing, erm, sleeping and stuff? You usually don't take naps, that's more Feli-ish."

"I blame it on tomato puree," Yao stared coldly at the giant empty bowl.

Feliciano gasped and covered his mouth, "don't say that! Lovi loves tomatoes, if he catches you saying that he's going to kill you!"

"You're kidding right? Err, anyway, you're back!" Yao just realised.

Feliciano, who only seemed to realise it as well, jumped up and down cheerily "eh, I am! It was fun, I met my friend Tino and won lots of pasta! Donuts are in the kitchen. And, and, we met Francis and Antonio!"

"What were they doing there?"

"Eh, I forgot to ask… But I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Ludwig came over, "hey boys, the production crew's waiting for you guys. You're in charge right?"

Alfred waved his hands up and down like he was trying to fly, "yep, yep, that's me! C'mon, let's go meet them, I can't wait to make that Super Awesome Promo Video!"

"You guys can go, my back's fallen asleep, I can't walk properly aru."

The office door creaked painfully, there were screams on the other side.

Feliks, who was getting a back-rub from Toris, heard it, "go open the door for me."

Toris frowned, "no, you can do it yourself."

"Pretty, please? Please, please, please?" he fluttered his eyelashes.

"Okay," Toris sighed and opened the door.

As soon as the knob clicked, four people came crashing in a messy pile.

"Alfred, I thought I told you not to carry furniture around the café…" Ludwig grumbled.

"But I was carrying Yao! He's a damsel in distress in need of my heroic powers!"

"I don't need carrying! And why did you have to bring the chair too?"

"Veee… Piggy-back rides are fun!"

"No fair! Why Feli? I totally want a piggy-back ride too! They're almost as good as ponies!" Feliks sounded like he really wanted a pony straight away.

Toris pulled him back, "nooooooo, that's not a pony..."

"Awww!" Feliks pouted and calmed down.

"Can the three of you please get off me?" Ludwig groaned from the bottom of the pile.

"I'm a tomato sandwich, veee..." Feliciano wiggled his arms, he was stuck somewhere underneath Yao and on top of Alfred.

Yao yawned lazily, sitting at the top of the pile, "my back's still asleep aru."

"Oh my gawd, this feels like Twister!" Alfred tried to wiggle his way but he didn't want to step on Ludwig's face.

"Ahhh, Twister's fun... Can we play Twister?" Feliciano was delighted to play games and turned to Alfred, wherever he was.

"Sure!" he replied enthusiastically, as though he and Feliciano were going to a theme park.

"GET OFF NOW!"

After some time of untangling.

"Ugh, that was terrible..." Ludwig straightened out his crumbled shirt.

"Twister!" Alfred shouted.

Feliciano chirped, "yay, twist-" but stopped when he saw Ludwig's glare, "hee hee..."

He smiled and just happened to notice a ladybug crawling on the wall.

"Hey peeps, we totally should get started on the video," Feliks clapped his hands for everyone's attention.

The production team were quite friendly and introduced themselves to the cafe staff, but little Feliciano busied himself with observing the ladybug so he couldn't remember what their names were.

"Hey, Feli, what are you looking at?" Feliks poked him.

"Ahhhhhh..."

The office door burst open and the most trendy-looking dude came in, though he had a small curl that didn't quite agree with his trendy short hair.

"Hi everyone, the wonderful me is here!"

"Not another narcissist…" Arthur folded his arms.

Alfred ran over to greet him, "dude, you're finally here!"

Feliciano's ladybug started flying about and headed for the cool-looking guy.

"Where are you going? Come back," Feliciano chased after it and ran into him with a smack. Then the brown haired boy fell back on his bottom and was silent.

Sighing, Ludwig came over and pulled him up, "what's wrong?"

With big, teary eyes, he cried, "I fell down…"

He looked so huggable and it took a lot of willpower for Ludwig to just pat him on the head dotingly, "you'll be alright…"

Just like a plush toy, Feliciano smiled sleepily and responded with a small, "veee…"

Ludwig, unaware of it himself, smiled back.

"Feli-"

"HELLO, you two still here or something?"

Ludwig creaked his head to face one of his dear employees, Feliks, "yes, we are now."

Feliciano was about to get up on his own slowly when the guy in trendy clothes walked over and pulled him up easily.

"Ahhh, thank you..."

"You're welcome," he winked, "and let me introduce myself, I'm Yong Soo."

Still munching on a strawberry donut, Yao choked when he heard that name. Arthur patted his back a few times, "you alright...?"

Feliks directed Yong Soo to Ludwig, "he's the boss, dummy. Feli's just our cafe mascot."

"Really?" Yong Soo and Feliciano gasped dramatically.

"Err, i'm not sure who i should answer to," Feliks looked at both of them, "Feli, yes, you're totally the mascot. You, erm," he looked at Yong Soo then to Ludwig then back to Yong Soo again, "that's really the boss."

As Feliciano began daydreaming about being a mascot, Yong Soo held onto Ludwig's hands and shook them enthusiastically, "yay, I finally got to meet you!"

"Finally?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow, "you sound like you were waiting for a long time."

"Of course! I totally love your cafe and the maids," Yong Soo whispered to him and pointed to Yao, who seemed a bit scared, "especially that one. They'll be perfect for my music video!"

"Music video? I thought Alfred said it was just a promotional video..." Ludwig held a suspicious glare over Alfred, who was whistling away.

He pretended to only just notice Ludwig staring at him and laughed, "aha ha ha ha, I must have heard wrongly!"

"Then fine, no more videos. They're far too much trouble."

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alfred and Yong Soo cried in despair.

"I'll be in my office, everyone go back to work."

Alfred clung to Ludwig's leg as he was about to leave, "awww, please, boss! Give it a chance, it'll really work!"

"No, Alfred. And can you let go of my leg?"

Yong Soo clung to the tall blond's other leg, "Mr Ludwig, it'll work, I assure you! Seriously, what are the chances that a cafe has staff that are all abnormally good-looking? And I know how to make awesome music videos, we have all the right ingredients!"

Helping Yao cough out his donut, Arthur frowned, "why do you have say abnormal? I feel so offended, I feel like I look like an alien or something."

Narrowing his eyes, Yong Soo sighed, "alright, alright, Mr Sensitive. Not abnormal," then he looked up at Ludwig with hope, "you understand right?"

"No."

Pulling Feliciano along with him, Feliks blocked Ludwig from going back into his office.

"Not you too," Ludwig slapped his forehead.

"You totally need to distress, wrinkles! But anyway, did you like, forget that you said yes to making the video?"

Ludwig shook his head, "I remembered saying yes and now I'm saying no."

"How could you?" Feliks fumed and pushed Feliciano towards Ludwig, "then say no to Feli!"

"What?"

"If you say no to the video, then you have to say no to Feli and he goes bye bye!"

"Why would I have to listen to you?"

"Because I'm the chief!" Feliks matched his glare with his own emerald eyes.

Alfred, Yao, Matthew (who knows where he came from) and Arthur ran over to join him and they all cried out, "yeah!"

Ludwig had his mouth agape for a few seconds before he shrugged his shoulders, "fine, fine, do what you all want."

"Yay!" he expected cheers from everyone, even from Feliciano.

But he certainly didn't expect Feliciano to tip toe and kiss him. On his nose.

_Did you miss? Were you planning to kiss me on the lips? Were you?_

Feliciano giggled a little, showing a playful smile.

_I hope you were. Then I'd forgive you if you missed._

"Hey, that looks fun!" Alfred puckered up his lips and grabbed onto the tall blond.

"Ack! No, no!" Ludwig fended off Alfred before something nasty happened.

Matthew dragged him away and Arthur smacked him on the head, "you idiot, stop scaring him."

More delighted than ever, Yong Soo was running about the cafe excitedly, "oh my gosh, this cafe will be an awesome setting!"

"I want the tables, I want the chairs, I want the lamps-"

"We get it! You want everything!" his team shouted back at him.

"Err, no, no," Yong Soo was in denial, "I, I wouldn't want… Whoa, what the heck is this?"

He was staring absolutely perturbed at the wall of photos, particularly at Feliciano and Polipo's photo.

"Errr, what…" he turned to the café staff, a finger still pointing to the photo.

"My friend! He is my friend from far far away! I think he is Arthur's friend too since he summoned-" Feliciano bounced around happily.

"Hey, he likes you more, okay?" a red-faced Arthur hurriedly replied, hoping the news of his magic wouldn't spread, too much.

Yong Soo shook his head, "I wasn't asking about that! I wanted to know if I can get my photo taken!"

"Sure, totally, just pick who you want to take a photo with and win a game against them," Feliks combed his hair with a giant pink hairbrush.

"Cool! Can I pick…" Yong Soo searched everywhere but seemed confused, "that's strange, I thought I saw him."

Feliciano looked out the window, "uwa… I see a big guy carrying a big bouquet of sunflowers! Is that-"

"Vanya, is that you?" from a trapdoor that blended well with the rest of carpeted floor, Yao peeked his head out to check.

"You!" Yong Soo ran to him and pulled him out, much to his protests and screams, "I want you!"

Feliks tapped his chin, "hmm, I wonder why he's so scared of him."

Feliciano tugged at his shoulder, "eh, Feliks, I didn't know there was a trapdoor here."

"Usually Matthew like, uses it to spy on people. But betcha' didn't know it also leads to-"

"No, I don't!" an angry Matthew shouted from the kitchen, "and even I was spying (not saying that I did), it's because you made me!"

Even though he was shouting, he had such a gentle voice that no one took him seriously.

"Hey Mattie, I didn't realize you were on duty today!" Alfred hugged him tightly, "and I was just wondering who I was talking just now."

Not far away, Ludwig had detoured from going into his office to the kitchen for another beer.

He thought about what had happened and made a decision not to wash his nose for a while, or probably just not for that day.

_Hmm, maybe I'll get one more._

He reached deep into the fridge for another bottle of beer, to his shock, it was the last one left. Had he been drinking more beer lately, he pondered as he shut the door.

"Oh ponies, I just realised you have a curl totally like Feli!"

"Its my k-"

"Alfred, you idiot! Stop pulling his curl, he's turning weird!"

"Hey Feli, come here…"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ack!" Ludwig jumped when he heard Feliciano's loud voice and scrambled to grab hold of the beer bottle that flew into the air.

"Phew," he caught it in time and sighed in relief.

He looked outside the kitchen and immediately returned to the fridge.

"I need another beer."

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I will be having exams soon, *cries, so I'll take a while to upload chapters. T_T

And did anyone attend APH Day? I couldn't go because I only found out about it the next day! *face palms

Anyway, see you all next chapter! ^^


	16. Rainbow ponies made by Yong Soo

Author's note: Hi hi, here's chapter 16!

Thank you readers for all your support and reviews, I feel so happy XD

This chapter is a little high-strung, hahaha…

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

{+} Hetalia! {+}

The disk landed on the table with a smack.

Yong Soo wore a proud smile on his face, "it's done! You should take a look at it first though, since you're the boss anyway."

Ludwig nodded lightly and fed the shiny disc into the player.

"Whoa you're gonna watch it now da-ze?" he was stunned.

"Yes, no point in delaying. I have time, I might as well see it, since you're proclaiming that it's _so_ awesome."

"That's fast," Yong Soo looked to the window and whistled away. Alfred came in with popcorn and drinks, plonking himself in a seat too close to Ludwig.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig had to hold his breath because the popcorn was just too buttery and syrupy sweet to endure.

"Watchin' the video with you, of course!" Alfred crunched on his deliciously sinful popcorn and held out the bucket to Ludwig innocently, "want some?"

Ludwig silently shook his head and watched the video…

_Arthur walked to the left, Yao walked to the right, Feliks was in the centre, from behind them Feliciano did a cat walk out to the front and winked._

"_See you at Moe Moe Pasta Café," Feliciano patted his butt and gave a flying kiss._

And the screen went blank.

Blushing deep red, Ludwig finally cleared his throat that was really parched.

Alfred creaked his head to face him, blood oozing from his nose, "that video… was awesome, wasn't it?"

"Alfred, are you alright?.." Ludwig gasped a little before he handed a box of Kleenex to his employee. Sigh, teenagers and their raging hormones, any thing gets them going.

With his curl bouncing along with every step he took, Yong Soo skipped to Ludwig happily, "so did you like it? You definitely did, right? I knew you liked that ditzy one so I made sure he did all the sexy moves. Even though that eyebrows one was really good at the sexy moves, don't believe him when he says he can't act sexy. Hey, why are you speechless? It was too hot for you, wasn't? No no, it was way beyond awesome, right? Well, obviously it should, everything awesome was invented in my country. We are really a bunch of really awesome people-"

"I get it, I get it!" Ludwig squeezed his cheeks together to silence him, "and no, it wasn't 'too hot' for me. What kind of video is that? Why is it so dark? People are going to get the wrong idea about the café."

_Even though I have to agree that Feliciano with puppy ears and a tail was quite cute. Ack, don't get distracted!_

"Eh, you're so not trendy da-ze!" Yong Soo threw his arms up in protest, "I was sure you were into sexy videos, I guess I was wrong. You just want a plain old, boring, five minute yawning session."

Ludwig sighed, was he really being like a boring old dude?

He walked over to the bookcase and picked up a photo frame. It was a photo of a white-haired guy sneering irritably, Ludwig felt nostalgic looking at it.

"Aww, boss, you still thinking of him?" Alfred, who had stopped nose-bleeding, poked his cheek.

Slapping him away coolly, Ludwig nodded, "of course, he started this café anyway," the nostalgic look was worn away by a dark frown, "but he bought lots of useless stuff and couldn't pay everyone for months."

"Huh? I thought you sold away the stuff?"

The tall blond walked over to a nicely concealed door and braced himself before opening it slowly.

"Yikes!" Alfred jumped when a whole mountain of junk cascaded out of the storeroom and rolled onto the floor. A little moth flew out and found freedom at last.

"Whoa, that's a lot of junk," Yong Soo inched away so the dust wouldn't reach him.

Wide-eyed Alfred picked up a black plastic cylinder box, "wow, a box thingy, what's it for?"

"A bin, a rubbish bin," Ludwig had his eyes narrowed.

"Oh! Err, err, where's the…" Alfred flipped it over and over many times but the whole box was completely sealed up and impenetrable.

"There isn't any. He thought it was unique that way," Ludwig rubbed his temples, it was stressful just thinking of his brother.

Alfred started digging through all the pile of strange stuff, hoping to find something interesting. His blue eyes sparkled when he found a wig that he thought belonged to Goldilocks, Yong Soo had an idea and told it to Alfred, who nodded in agreement.

Just then, the door burst open and a cheery Feliciano came tumbling in with a tray of food. Feliks and Arthur followed in after him.

"Goldilocks!" Alfred ran to them with the wig and smacked it over Arthur's head, who snarled and started strangling him.

"La la la… Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa", Feliciano wobbled in his platform shoes and tripped over himself, Ludwig held his breath when he saw the silver tray hovering in midair for a split second before it fell.

Feliciano held out his arms to catch the tray, instead it landed right on his face and settled nicely, "vee…"

Ludwig marched over to him, ready to reprimand him for being so clumsy and for endangering himself, when he saw a small bruise on the boy's leg.

"Are you alright, Feliciano?" he worriedly pulled the tray away from Feliciano's face.

The brown haired boy smiled dreamily, "I'm fine... Maybe just a flattened nose, oh, i know," he pressed his nose together tightly together for a few seconds before letting go, "i think that'll do."

Forgetting to face palm, Ludwig just shook his head, "no, I'm talking about your leg, there's a bruise. Not your nose. Your nose is fine, it's still as cute as ever-" he blushed tremendously and turned away.

Feliciano waved his arms about like a cheerleader, "eh, Ludwig said I'm cute, Ludwig said I'm cute!"

"No, I, no, I, I didn't mean to," Ludwig's cheeks were flushed.

Feliks and even Arthur, who was chasing after Alfred, were nodding.

"See, Feli, Ludwig likes you," Feliks flapped his hand up and down.

"Even if you are a lost cause..." Arthur added, and proceeded to rearrange Alfred's face with a broom.

"Ho yeah, I was right! He does have a thing going for that silly-face kid," Yong Soo nodded and waved to Ludwig, "hey, you want the uncensored version? It's a lot more racier! I'll go play it now!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ludwig, with veins nearly bursting, screamed.

He ran to Yong Soo and glared at him with twitching blue eyes, "you better make a new video now! A proper one!"

Pouting at that command, the black haired guy mumbled, "hmph, in my country it would be a very popular video."

"Then how about you make an even more, what you call it, awesome video? One's that decent at least, or something even children can watch. And for goodness sake, put in some colour, make it happy."

"Like what? Dora the Explorer? Barney? Eeew!"

"Hey, I used to like Barney a lot..." Matthew, who just climbed in from the window after finishing a secret mission and dusted himself, said in a very small voice no one could hear.

"Ponies…I want rainbow ponies…" Feliks' eyes sparkled happily.

"Well, there you have it. Rainbow ponies," Ludwig looked at Feliks then back to Yong Soo skeptically, "you said you were awesome, I'm sure you can do it."

The trendy guy held a grim expression, "it sounds gross. No way."

Feliks hopped over to the tall blond and whispered something. Ludwig twitched his eyebrow in disbelief but Feliks just shrugged.

"Well, if you make a proper music video, you can get Yao to be your maid and serve you all day, for one day-"

"I'll do it!" Yong Soo's eyes lit up like stars.

"Come on, let's make another music video," he clapped his hands and the team left Ludwig's office to make a new video.

"Veee... I'm coming too," Feliciano wobbled shakily to the door, when Ludwig pulled him back.

"Yes, Luuuuuudwig?" he grinned sleepily.

The tall blond pointed to his chair, "sit there."

"Veee..." the brown haired boy walked over to the chair and sank in comfortably, "what a big chair, I feel like a princess..."

"What? Oh, never mind... Here, hold still," Ludwig knelt down in front of Feliciano and stuck a plaster over his bruise.

Feliciano was delighted to see the print on the plaster, "kitties!"

"Yes, I know youHe looked up into Feliciano's chocolate brown eyes, "take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will, I have Ludwig to protect me. I can always count on him," he chirped.

Ludwig felt his blush returning. It immediately returned when Feliciano bent down closer to his face.

"And I hope Ludwig knows he can count on me too," once again, he caught a waft of Feliciano's scent. He was like he was bathed in wonderful sunshine, with a dash of pasta. And tomatoes.

_No, wait... Is that his lunch I smell?_

Folding his arms in slight annoyance, Ludwig got up from his knightly pose and frowned.

"Eh, what's wrong, Ludwig?" the brown-eyed boy looked so sweet when he asked.

Outside, Yong Soo was yelling for everyone to get in place for the new video he thought of.

That kid can really think fast, Ludwig noted.

"Everything's just fine, Feliciano. You should go join them."

Giving a wide, shameless smile, the boy asked, "piggy-back me?"

{+} Hetalia! {+}

"Go away."

"Eh, big brother…" Feliciano tugged at Lovino's sleeve, "help me pick out a shirt to wear…"

Lovino, who was lying on his bed for the past one hour trying to sleep but couldn't because of his younger brother's whines, mumbled as he buried his face in a pillow, "I told you to get a white shirt."

He felt more tugging and Feliciano's cries, "but, but which white shirt?"

The older sibling saw him with five different shirts, "vee.. which one?"

"That one."

"This one?"

"No, brainless, that one."

"This one?"

"Are you sure you're not blind? That one."

"This one?"

"Next to it."

"Oooh, I know, I know, this one, right?"

"You picked that just now and I told you it's the wrong one!" Lovino got really mad and pulled his cheeks really hard, "you're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa, it hurts it hurts!" the younger sibling screamed and tried to break away, causing his cheeks to hurt even more. They both fell from the bed and wrestled on the floor, knocking over the furniture and causing quite a disturbance.

They didn't realize the loud thumping of someone running up the stairs and into their room, he questioned in loud voice, "what's going on, both of you?"

Lovino momentarily released Feliciano who he forgot all his pain and waved, "hi grandpapa… I asked big brother to help me pick out a shirt…"

"And the one I was referring to is this one, dummy," Lovino threw one of the many shirts at Feliciano's face.

Their unusually handsome grandfather smiled and patted both their heads, "that's my two adorable grandsons."

Lovino squirmed away and sulked but Feliciano hugged his grandfather in return, he liked his grandfather very much.

"Aww, you're so cute, Feli!" he squeezed him like a plush toy.

"Can I find somewhere to puke please?" Lovino looked away in disgust.

"Lovi, lunch's ready. It's your favourite pasta," his grandfather didn't even see Lovino's smile as the boy dashed down the stairs to grab food.

He turned to Feliciano, "and you, you better get ready, your friends are already outside waiting for you!"

"Really?" Feliciano ran to the window and looked out, "hey, guys!"

In a cool black convertible, Arthur, Yao and Feliks waved to him.

"We're totally going shopping, come on!" even from a distance, Feliciano look see the shine of Feliks' painted nails.

"It's rare that we can get a day off aru," Yao was chewing on some delicious-looking snacks happily.

_I'm hungry…_

"What are you staring at, pasta freak?" Arthur hollered, "get in now!"

"I'm coming!" Feliciano prepared himself before he ran out to join them.

He waved good-bye to his grandfather who was standing by the door before the car sped off.

"Good riddance," Lovino stuffed a meatball into his mouth and carried his plate to the living room to eat.

"Lovi, don't spill your food or I'll make you clean up the place again," he heard his grandfather from the kitchen.

"That wasn't me, it was Feliciano!" he protested and munched on a ball of pasta angrily.

He switched on the television and hoped there would be something nice to watch.

"Ugh, so many commercials…" he flipped through channels in disappointment.

"Lovi, if you don't eat your pasta, it's going to get cold," again he heard that loud voice from the kitchen.

"I know, I know, I'm going to eat it- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

As soon as he heard that, the cook wiped his hands and came rushing out to where Lovino was, "what's wrong? Is there another little spider? You need to learn to stay calm, Lovi…"

"Not spider, it's Feli! What does he think he's doing?" the big brother grabbed the house phone and punched in numbers, uttering a string of swear words.

"Aww, Feli looks cute…" his grandfather sat down in front of the television and saw sparkly Feliciano and his friends dancing around in rainbow maid outfits and bunny ears. It sort of reminded him of a certain show about magical ponies but oh well, it was Feli so it suited him.

"Hmm, the café looks familiar," the man said aloud.

"Of course it is! It belongs to the other family, what is he thinking?"

With the wind blowing in his face, Feliciano took a deep breath and started singing along with Feliks, "_roll, roll, roll your boat gently down the stream… Merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dre_-"

Arthur turned around and snapped, "will the two of you stop singing? It's driving me insane!"

"Eek, Arthur, pay attention to the road aru!" Yao pulled him back to the front and held onto the steering wheel, "if you want, I can drive…"

"No, I would like to live longer, thank you," Arthur gripped onto the steering wheel fiercely.

"Eh, Feli, your phone's like barking," Feliks pointed to the brown haired boy's candy pink phone that was making dog barks.

"Oooh, it must be Lovi…" Feliciano slowly flipped it open and carefully held the phone to his ear, "hello?"

"_FELICIANO VARGAS, why are you prancing around in a colourful frilly maid outfit outside THAT café! I told you not to go that café, when did you started going to that café? When did you dye your hair pink and blue, is that a wig? And OH MY GAWD, why are you wiggling your bu-"_

Feliciano pulled the phone away from his ear just as his brother started hurling vulgarities at him.

"Like, Feli, you gotta tell your bro to chill…" Feliks said calmly as he filed his nails, "and you have told him about the free tomatoes?"

"_What? What did you say? I heard tomatoes! Don't lie, I swear I heard it!"_

"Eh, big brother, my friends gave me a big box of tomatoes, they're in… Big brother? Are you there?" Feliciano stared at his phone in curiosity, did his big brother hang up on him?

In the kitchen, Lovino hugged the box of big red tomatoes and smiled blissfully, "tomatoes… you're all mine…"

"Right…" his grandfather just shook his head.

And so, everyone that day got to see the cute (though probably just as sexy) version of Moe Moe Pasta Café's video, even Lovino.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending Note: Thanks for reading! ^^

Hahahahahahaaha and see you guys next chapter!


	17. Ludwig & Pink Toilet Paper

Author's note: Hello, here's chapter 17~

I'm still alive here xD

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

{+} Hetalia! {+}

"…123 Fabulous Land."

Hearing something that sounded like a slap on the forehead, Feliks asked, "hello, did you like, hear me?"

A few streets away at the local post office, Ludwig was having a terrible headache just having to mail out a few letters.

_Maybe bruder's right, I need a break._

_No, I am positively not over-working myself. There's no such thing as over-working._

He grunted slightly, "Feliks, I'm not going to write a return address that says… fabulous land."

"But I'm totally serious! That's where the wonderful me lives," Feliks replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Feliks, if it ends up lost, the post office won't be able to return it back to a nonsense address," Ludwig warned.

He could already anticipate Feliks' rolling his eyes and flapping his hand up and down saying something like, "Veee~"

_What?_

"Ludwiiiiiiiiig," Ludwig felt strangely at peace, hearing the voice of the pasta-lover he adored.

"A-hem, yes, Feliciano?" he tried to sound stern as usual but ended up croaking like a frog.

"Ludwiiiiiiiig, are you okay? Veee, are you coming back soon? We're playing nurse today, I want to take care of Ludwig!" Feliciano was so bright and cheery even on the phone.

As cute as it sounded, Ludwig felt shy for some reason and replied in a serious tone, "I'll be back soon, Feliciano. We'll see about that later."

_What was he saying about nurses?_

"Come back quickly so we can play!" Feliciano cheered.

"Don't worry, I will."

Ludwig kept his cell phone in his pocket as he thought fondly of the silly brown-eyed boy and smiled.

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Feliks had a neat little idea for the café today, he had all the outfits ready. What was lacking right now was just some food.

He adjusted Feliciano's new dress and tied all the ribbons before finally letting him go, "like, go wait for Ludo, I'm totally sure he'd love to have you as a cute little nurse."

"Veee, I want to take care of Ludwig! Feliciano waved his hands in the air and ran around the café like a free spirit.

_It was going to be fabulous._

_No, scratch that._

Feliks stared wide-eyed at the mess in the kitchen. Most of the kitchen utensils were on the floor and the walls were covered in splats of colours. Alfred and Arthur were standing on opposite sides of the kitchen table, waiting for a reaction from the chief maid. Feliks was slightly annoyed that the new outfits he made for them were dirtied with food colouring and dough.

"I can like, smell something burning," Feliks twitched his nose.

Arthur turned around and gasped to see the fruit blender covered in flames, whilst Alfred surprisingly thought quickly and doused it with a fire extinguisher.

"Aha ha ha, must have over-heated or something," Alfred laughed with a strain in his face to try to pacify Feliks' horrified look.

_Oh gawd, like, please don't let anything happen to the refridgerator._

Feliks decided that he would buy some insurance for refrigerator and that sort of calmed him down.

"Anyway, how does it look? I tried my best, well, not really, but it was a lot of effort," Arthur said, feeling proud yet a little shy at the same time.

Fearful to look but forced to, Feliks was looking at a plate of cake.

"Well, at least you've like, got the _cake_ part right this time. But why is it upside down?" Feliks examined the cake from different angles.

It seemed like it was a sponge cake, he could tell from the thick layer of sponge on top, but why was all the icing and sauce at the bottom?

"Oh, that. I kind of, threw the plate on the floor when I was talking to Francis. That bastard's always making me so angry!" Arthur was calm at first but thinking of Francis made him clench his fists and bare his teeth.

"I totally have no comments for that," Feliks awkwardly hopped over to Alfred's side to take a look at his cake.

"Ta-da, you can count on me to create fantastic, whacky cakes!" Alfred unveiled his cake, which blinded Feliks with zillions of colours.

And for added effect, the be-spectacled boy took a lighter and lighted the candles, which burst into multi-coloured flames.

"It's fantastic, isn't it?" Alfred smiled with his pearly whites.

Feliks nearly screamed but he cooled down and flapped one of his hands, "I said I totally wanted cakes or sweets that fit with the theme today. Like, what's today's theme?"

"Nurse day…" they both said in unison.

Arthur then spoke up first, "my cake was heart-shaped you know."

Alfred shrugged, "my cake's fantastic!

Feliks smiled, "Arthur, I don't think anyone can tell when it's been totally flipped like a pancake and Alfred, the cake needs to be fantastic AND edible!"

He tapped his foot impatiently, "like, where the heck is Matthew when I need him?"

From the locker room, Yao skipped out in his new outfit and peered at the food eagerly, "can I help aru?"

Pushing a recycling bag into his hands, Feliks ordered, "you can totally do the recycling. I'm going to look for Matthew, I'm sure we left him here somewhere. Two of you should like, clean up the kitchen NOW."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred, "fantastic, what a laugh. I can imagine a stomach full of colour because of that thing."

Alfred took a spoonful of his cake and flicked it at Arthur, hitting him on the nose.

Yao was about to leave when he heard a scream and turned out to see Arthur strangling the life out of Alfred.

"They're such good friends aru," he sighed.

As he pushed the backdoor open, afternoon sunlight greeted him warmly.

_Stupid Ivan, this'll be the first time he doesn't visit me aru. Hmph…_

Yao gently placed the recycling bag next to the large waste bin and headed back inside. But just as he turned, a large shadow loomed over him and blocked out the sunlight, the shadow was carrying a bouquet of sunflowers.

"You look nice, Yao."

"Um, thank you… I thought you didn't have time to visit today," Yao shyly straightened his nurse outfit.

"I'll always have time for you da," Ivan wrapped his thick arms around him, which made Yao feel very warm inside.

Then he grinned, "you missed me a lot, right?"

Stomping on Ivan's foot, Yao muttered, "well, what about you aru?"

Bringing their faces just a breath apart, Ivan said, "what do you think?"

Being so close together made Yao feel too feverish to respond.

"I…"

"Not here please."

Interrupted by a familiar voice, the oblivious duo spotted an exasperated Ludwig, with his palm in his face.

"Why does he always have his face covered like that?" Ivan asked Yao innocently, who was too busy trying to pull his skirt down which went up too high due to touchy-feely hands.

Ludwig cleared his throat, "I'm not encouraging you both, please don't get it wrong, but if you want to do anything explicit, please do it indoors. Away from children."

He pointed to a little boy in a sailor suit who was standing nearby, "like him."

"_Kolkolkol…"_as Ivan smiled, a dark purple aura poured out slowly.

"Eeek!" the little boy squealed and ran off.

Ludwig held a strained face as he directed Ivan and Yao back into the café.

"Ivan, why don't you just take a seat first?"

"I will da," Ivan's round purple eyes continued to follow Yao even when he sat at a table near the window.

Yao managed to wave to him cutely before Ludwig zipped around and he had to stuff his face into the flowers to pretend nothing happened.

Ludwig nearly bumped into Alfred who had stuff on his spectacles that looked like dough. How odd. He saw that Alfred and Arthur were cleaning up the kitchen, he had a strange urge to clean the kitchen as well.

Ludwig wanted to ask about what happened but he knew he wouldn't get a normal answer, it was probably not knowing anything.

Arthur was slightly frightened by Ludwig unknowingly glaring at them that he quickly spoke up, "nothing happened, honest."

"Oh hi Ludwig," Alfred locked an arm around Ludwig casually, "yeah, we're good. Really good. Really really good. Really-"

"-I get it," Ludwig wrangled free, "I wasn't going to ask anyway."

Still, Alfred and Arthur seemed a little nervous even as Ludwig passed them. Without their boss noticing, Arthur sneaked a punch across Alfred's face after the latter tried to flip up his skirt.

Ludwig felt a nagging pain in his head but he shrugged it off, there was still much work to do. Like asking the 'chief maid' why he wasn't keeping an eye on everyone.

Fully expecting the smell of nail polish to invade his nostrils, Ludwig braced himself before opening his office door.

"Ludwiiiiiiiiiiiiig!" a flurry of pink crashed onto Ludwig and he fell on the floor with a brown haired boy in his arms.

Feliciano said in a happy, loud voice, "I missed you, Ludwig! Are, are you okay?"

"Don't worry I'm fine, Feliciano," Ludwig nodded slightly, feeling a little dizzy.

He saw Feliciano smiling at him tenderly and couldn't help but pat the boy gently on the head, touching his soft brown hair.

"Veee~"

Feliciano took his hand and pressed his own cheek against it, "I can't wait for our dinner together…"

_He looks so happy. I need to thank the author of that dating guide._

"I love good pasta. Pasta is good," Feliciano let go of his hand and stared dreamily into the sky.

Feliciano was curious when he looked back at Ludwig, "Ludwiiiiiiiiig, why did you slap your forehead?"

Before the rejected Ludwig could reply, the door burst open and Feliks made his sassy appearance.

"Oh, that's where you were, I was like, totally waiting for you outside."

"Really now?" Ludwig glared at him.

"So anyways, today is nurse day, you totally adore it right?" Feliks was no doubt confident, "especially when you have cute little Feli taking care of you."

"Veee, I even have anesthetic with me," Feliciano took out a giant mallet and waved it around a little clumsily.

Ludwig was very, very fearful, "Feliciano, put it down."

"But I want to play… Can we play, Ludwig? You can be the patient!" Feliciano jumped up and down eagerly.

"Later, alright? Just put it down first," Ludwig tried to keep him still, that mallet looked really dangerous.

Feliciano's hyper-active bouncing around seemed more difficult to control, "can we play now? It'll be fun!"

Ludwig tried his best to pry it free from the pasta lover, "give, it, to, me, Feliciano…"

"Uwaaaah," Feliciano nearly tumbled back but Ludwig caught him just in time with his free arm.

He glared at Feliks, who took out a trendy magazine and was busy reading it, "why did you give Feliciano something like that?"

Feliks didn't even bat an eyelid as he was browsing, "oh stop worrying, you totally should see the one Alfred made for himself. Oh, don't mind me here, I'm like, waiting for Matthew to come back, he's worse than a snail. Seriously."

From a shadowy corner of the room, Matthew crept out quietly but immediately, Feliks slapped him on the back and said, "Matthew! We were wondering where you were!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would notice…" Matthew said softly, feeling quite guilty.

Exactly! And when you really disappear, everyone wants you to appear, well not really. I just want a chef who can actually cook, and not like, burn water. Like, you wanna dress up as a nurse too? I made more uniforms this time."

"But, but, I don't think I'll-"

"You totally want to try it on too right? Let's go!" Feliks dragged him to the locker room and there were some faint screams of protest but no one heard them.

Ludwig decided to take a seat outside his office since Feliciano kept insisting that they should play, and perhaps it would be better since his headache seemed to getting worse.

"We made dessert for Ludwig today!" Feliciano gleamed with happiness.

If only he knew what edible horrors awaited his beloved Ludwig, or maybe they wouldn't even be edible…

"Hmm," Matthew looked down at the frilly nurse outfit he had to wear and gulped, he had new respect for Feliks, Arthur, Yao and Feliciano. Possibly only the bravest of men could wear something like this. And there was a strange airy feeling that Matthew wasn't exactly comfortable with and he had to walk ever so slowly for fear that the skirt would roll up. He gave Feliks a reluctant look, "err, Feliks, don't you think I look a little big to be in this?"

Just being curious, Ludwig took a glance and gasped, he had never seen Matthew in something so short before and well, those were really nice long legs.

"Hey Ludo, whatcha staring at?" Alfred hugged Matthew defensively to attempt to protect him from Ludwig, "Mattie's mine."

"I was not staring, Alfred."

Sometimes Ludwig wished he could mutter a few swear words but he had to set a good example so all he could was to frown in annoyance.

Two chubby fingers loomed over his forehead and tried to smooth the wrinkle on his face.

"Feliciano, stop that."

No, the fingers wouldn't stop prying his face.

As he sighed, Feliks came prancing over in his own frilly nurse outfit, "so Ludo, I look totally fabulous, don't I?"

"Well, that's where you're from."

"You like, flatter me too much. Just like Toris. But I like it. Anyway, fabulous clothes aren't free so here's the bill."

Feliks tossed a pink toilet roll to Ludwig who parried it with his face due to his weaken state, "ugh, what is this THING?"

"The bill, silly!"

Feliks snapped his fingers and on cue, Feliciano took it and un-wrapped it.

Ludwig was feeling extremely dizzy but he was still sharp, "its blank."

Feliks whispered loudly to Feliciano, "it's the other side, Feli."

"Ehhhhhhhh, oops," Feliciano tried to wrap it up again and un-wrapped the other end but he ended up drowning in a pile of pink toilet paper, "someone help!"

"Aiya, Feliks, I told you using toilet rolls was troublesome," Yao, who was in the midst of serving vodka, came over and lifted the paper off Feliciano, throwing it over Ludwig instead.

The man didn't move, and some of the pink toilet paper was covering his face.

"Ehhhhhhh, what happened to Ludwig?" Feliciano's eyes gathered tears faster than a sponge soaking up water.

Feliks gingerly lifted some of the paper to check if Ludwig looked okay, and thank goodness he was still breathing.

No one knew when he actually fainted, but it was probably due to fatigue or the fact that he caught a glimpse of how much a couple of dresses made by Feliks cost.

Feliciano hugged Ludwig tightly, "veee, now I can take care of Ludwiiiiiiig!"

Alfred came over and ruffled his hair like the cute puppy dog he was, "you're damn right!"

Just then, Arthur checked his cell phone.

"Bugger, did anyone see Peter? He was supposed to be here an hour ago."

{+} Hetalia! {+}

Ending Note:

Thank you readers! I met some really nice readers who were very encouraging XD

The updates won't be so fast but I still want to continue this series very much… I think about it every other day! My brain works slowly so please bear with me xD

And actually I made a 'nurse day' just so I can draw some new outfits for them, ahahaha 8D


End file.
